What Happens Now
by Dana2184
Summary: Summary: Laela and Logan have been best friends since they were in diapers. & when he came to her and told her he had the chance to be in a band, She just couldn't say not. But little did she know that he was moving from texas to Hollywood
1. Logan and Laela

Summary: I (Laela) and Logan have been best friends since we were in diapers. And when he came to me and told me he had the chance to be in a band, I just couldn't say no. But little did I know that he was moving from Texas to Hollywood.

Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush or whatever else is mention in the story. I just own Laela

Logan: laes I need to tell you something

Laela: what's wrong? Are you okay?

Logan: Yah, I'm fine, but you might want to sit down

Laela goes to sit down on her bed

Logan: I have the chance to be in a band

Laela: oh logs that's awesome! What band?

Logan: it's a upcoming one it's called Big Time Rush.

Laela: oh that sounds awesome what's the rest?

Logan: I'm moving

Laela: oh well that's fine right; I mean we will still get to see each other right?

Logan: Not so much

Laela: why not?

Logan: I have to move to Hollywood, California to be in the band. But I won't go if you don't want me to.

Laela: well I don't want you to, but I know how much this means to you and you've always wanted to be in a band right?

Logan: right

Laela: well I say go for it, I mean yes we won't be together anymore but there's always ways to stay in touch.

See, Laela and Logan have been inseparable since they've been born. Laela is three days older then Logan but that never stops them from anything. They were in all the same classes. Having a principal that's your dad you can get it to happen. But anyways Logan and Laela were in all the same sports, you know basketball hockey and baseball. They were never away from each other and they did everything together. Guys were intimated to ask out Laela because everyone thought that they were dating, and they were scared of Logan (shocker)


	2. Filler

**This is just a filler chapter… its really short I know.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Laela and not big time rush.**

So now that my best friend has left me to move to California which I'm happy that he did cause he was going to live his dreams. But it's kind of depressing that he left and I have to finish high school without him. So let these last three months go by really fast so I can go visit him in the summer.

I go to sit down at the lunch table when I see my twin sister coming to me… oh great now she's going to go on countless about something stupid.

Aliyah came and sat town and turned to Laela. Hey lae how's it going? Heard anything from logie?

As I turn to face my sister I say, as a matter of fact no I haven't which is kind of weird but I'm sure he'll do it when he has time. And I'm good, thanks for asking.

Logan is now in California and I'm here in in Fort Worth, Texas...

**A/N sorry it's so short it's just telling you that he did move to California and I brought in her twin sister Aliyah. The next chapter is into the future about a year into it...**


	3. Another filler & Welcome To Hollywood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Laela. Not even big time rush or any of the songs. The song is called Welcome to Hollywood by Mitchel Musso**

**Oh and am sorry about the first chapter/intro being like a script, I tried to avoid it, but that didn't work...**

A year and three and a half months later

I was at the airport with my family as they were saying their good-byes it was really hard on Aliyah to say good-bye. She wasn't good at those kinds of things.

I went over and hugged her. I'm going to miss you, and you can come out to visit me when I get settled in. I love you and hope to see you soon?

All Aliyah could do was hug me back and say ditto, and that she'll be on the first flight when I tell her that I'm settled in..

As I sit on the plane waiting for it to land all I could do was hope that this singing career would be a good fit for me. And I hope that Logan was surprised to see me and recognized me.

So I walk into my condo building and went up to my room to put my stuff in and started to unpack.

I turned on the radio to listen to some music while I tempted to unpack

"& here's a song for all of you live in Hollywood" said the radio D.J. guy

Welcome to Hollywood  
Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down  
Welcome to Hollywood  
Just got a grip on how to get around

I'm so glad I got to know  
you  
Now I know what I'm suppose  
do  
You only think about you  
The freindly faces I've been seein'  
Now I know they're far from being true  
You only think about you  
If you look good  
I guess I should

Welcome to Hollywood  
Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down  
Welcome to Hollywood  
Just got a grip on how to get around

In your favorite tinseltown The boulevards  
The neon lights  
I've been in love since the first sight  
I wouldn't change it if I could  
Welcome to Hollywood

Welcome to Hollywood  
Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down  
Welcome to Hollywood  
Just got a grip on how to get around

Welcome to Hollywood  
Just got a grip on how to get around  
Dog eat dog is to be seen in the tabloid magazine Seventeen  
A billioniare daddy's money,  
Do you care  
Welcome to Hollywood

I then reached over to turn off the radio. I had unpacked my suitcase and that's all I really did. So I turned to the TV. And turned it on...

"& if your just tuning in right now, I'm here sitting with big time rush talking about their favorite songs." Said Moli

I thought. Oh great I thought I don't see him for over like a year or so and now I get to see him on TV.

"So Logan it is your turn to talk about your favorite song or songs."

"Oh umm, you know... umm..."

"Stalling are we?"

"Oh no not at all."

"Well we're ready when you are"

Logan started to look around and then he remembered his best friend saying how her favorite song was worldwide.

"So one of my favorite songs is worldwide"

"Do you care to explain as to why?" Moli asked

Logan bit his lip and then said. "I have a best friend back home, and I miss her terribly. I haven't been able to see her since our birthdays."

"So is she a special kind of lady? I mean since you think about her and miss her worldwide?"

I was smiling about the fact that he missed me, Logiebear really misses me.

"Yah you can go with that. I do miss her and think about her all the time" Logan said answering the question

"Is there anymore" Moli then asked again

Logan looked at the guys and then down at his feet, he eventually looked back at Moli

"well another one of my favorites is, Marvins room by Drake. I just like the beat and how it sounds."

"thank-you big time rush for being here, and thank-you to the viewers at home watching. I'm Moli and this was your E! interview with BTR"

I turned the channel to a music channel and finish unpacking.

**A/N sorry to leave you hanging like this, I'm having a hard time thinking about more stuff to add. And I didn't want it to be too long or to short.**

**Please review**


	4. A Reunion

**A/N I'm sorry its taking me some time to write this new chapter. But like I said I'm having a hard time coming with ideas. So if you could help me that would be great (:**

**Disclaimer: I only own Laela and nobody else and maybe Mr. Lyle and random people I throw in here… and I don't own the songs that are the ringtones…**

After I finished unpacking I decided to go downstairs to see if I could meet some people. Knowing my luck and meeting people that were a slim to none chance that I would. I'm shy when you first meet me, so I don't really go up to people and meet them

Downstairs in the lobby.

Mr. Lyle "Hi how can I help you?"

"Hi and nothing really I just moved here like literally moved here yesterday"

"Oh well there's the pool area maybe you can find some friends"

"Thanks"

I was turning to head to the pool and that's when I heard four guys yelling at each other and running…

I turned and looked at them, making them stop dead in their tracks

"New Girl" they all said together

"Hi I'm James" James said smiling at me

"h-h-he-hey" was all i was managed to say. "I'm Laela"

"Hey you sound like this guy when he gets nervous" James replied

"Umm thanks? I think?"

"Hi I'm Carlos" Carlos said giving me a high five

"Hi I'm Kendall" Kendall said while he was waving at me

I waved back

"Oh so pretty boy here (I said looking at Logan) has no name"

"Hey, yah sorry about that, but I'm Logan. & sorry about not saying something, It's just that you look like my friend back home in Texas"

"Oh yah? Well you look like my best friend who moved here like over a year and half ago... and it's funny 'cause you two have the same name" I said laughing

"Yah I know what you mean, Sorry I don't mean to stare at you, but it's really weird that you look a lot like her"

"So where did you move from?" James asked

"I moved from Fort Worth Texas" I said looking at James

*in my head* oh my goodness is he really good looking, I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Not that I'd date someone that I just met like five minutes ago.

**in reality**

"Hey that's where you came from loges" Carlos said looking at Logan and then at me

"Maybe you two knew each other? Maybe went to the same school?" Kendall said

"That's because we grew up together and did everything together till he moved here a year and half ago" I said answering Kendall's question

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you, Could you refresh my mind?" Logan said looking at the floor

"Sure thing, anything for my Logiebear, and if that doesn't help then…"  
"Nope doesn't help at all, try something else"

"Okay Mr. I forget all about my best friend" I said smirking at him

"How about this?"

"I can tell this is going to embarrass Logan" James said looking at all of us

"Logan Anthony Mitchell! I can't believe you told Kenny that I like him! Now I have to deal with him looking at me like I'm some kind of freak! Thanks a lot you JERK!" I said looking at Logan, and I almost yelled at him

"Yep, that's it. That's my best friend Laela, now I remember you"

"Ha-ha yah very funny!"

We all decided to walk into the pool area and went to their "hangout spot"

"So Laela how's it going? How do you like Hollywood?" James asked

I'm blushing at this point and I look at James and respond "It's going okay minus the fact that my best friend forgot all about me. & I haven't seen the city but it seems really cool"

"James, don't flirt with her, if you do just make sure I'm not around" Logan said looking at the two of us

"Logan, what has gotten into you man?" I said looking at him

"Nothing why?

"Umm maybe because you used to NEVER say that before"

"Well the keyword is used to" Logan said looking at me

"Okay then, that's fair enough"

"And since when did you become a girl?" Logan asked

"She's always been a girl" Kendall said looking at me

"Well not that kind of girl!" Logan said looking at Kendall

"Well you see. It happened when you left and I had no one to hang out, so I let Aliyah dress me all up one day for school"

"You mean you actually let your sister take you shopping?" He asked

"Yes I did and because of that I've became more of a girlier girl"

"But why?"

"Because I wanted to, you honestly can't say that you thought I'd be one of the guys forever did you?"

Before Logan could even answer, Carlos turns to me and said "well I think that you are very pretty" and I replied and said thank-you Carlos. At least you can say something nice unlike him over there." I said looking at Logan

My phone goes off & go figure I'd have music sounds better with you as my ringtone

"_I try to write this down  
the words just don't come out  
It's hard to say how you feel  
been down the longest road  
Said yes when I meant no  
I lost control of the wheel" _

"Sorry, just a second"

James looked at me when he heard himself as my ringtone

"_Hey Jay"_

"_I miss you!"_

"_Yah whatever you do not."_

"_Yes I do"_

"_Whatever I have to go, I'll call you back maybe" and_ with that I hung up

"Sorry I thought I had it on vibrate, my bad"

"No worries and nice song there" James said winking at me

I looked at him and then at the other guys, "oh why did I decide that now is the time that I start looking at guys differently?" I asked myself in my head. "Oh like you can help it, just look at him! Everything on him screams im hot and im single"

"Hey im thirsty so im going to get smoothies does anyone want one?" Kendall asked looking at us as he got up

"Green apple" Carlos said looking at Kendall

"I'll go with you" Logan said as he got up

"Laes do you want anything?" Logan asked me but he wasn't looking at me

"Oh no I'm fine, but thanks for asking." I said looking at him

"James what about you?" Kendall asked

"Strawberry Kiwi with whip cream on top" James said looking at Kendall then back at me

The guys left to the smoothie stand

"So what brings you hear?" Carlos asked

"Well, I was going to surprise Logan on Monday but it's too late now. But I'm here because I got a record deal" I said looking at Carlos

"Why were you going to surprise him?" James asked

Well it's not like im here for you silly boy I said in my head.

"Because I thought it'd be fun, especially since I know how he HATES surprises" I said telling James and the guys came back with their smoothies

"Laela, are you sure you didn't want anything? I can go back and get you one" Kendall said looking at me.

I simply shook my head and said "no thanks"

"Well if it's one thing that I remember about baby here, is that she will not let a guy spend any money on her, Right baby?" Logan said telling the guys.

"Yah that's true… im surprised you remember that…" I said looking at Logan

"Hey why do you call her baby?" Kendall, Carlos and James all asked

Me and Logan looked at each other and smiled

"Do you want to take that one baby?" Logan asked

"Ummm sure… why not" I said looking at them

"Well we're waiting" james said jokingly

I pushed him a little bit and looked at him. *oh my god I could get lost in those hazel eyes of his* "okay I'll tell you"

"I don't actually know why, well I do I just don't remember so loges can tell you" I said turning my attention to logan. I love when he told stories they were the best (:

"Well it started that one day when we were in the 4th grade, and your sister was trying to get me to like her. I said that I don't like girls and that if I did I liked someone else I"

I cut him off before he could finish "oh yah and I came up to you and asked if you wanted to be my best friend and we could sit together at lunch. But you"

He cut me off before I could finish "and I looked at you and said… I thought I just told you that I didn't like girls. And that's when your sister came up to you" he said smiling at me

"Oh yah and you kinda freaked cause you thought that you lost your mind. And I looked at you and said we are twins. That's Aliyah and I'm Laela." And I smiled at him

"Yah and then you were about to say something but you never did tell me till we were in 7th grade. And I laughed at you and said clearly you're a girl and why would they do that to you" Logan finished and looked at me

"I said to you that I didn't know why, but that's the truth. And I didn't like that name" I looked at the pool when I finished

"And the next day I went up to you and said hey baby, and you blushed and looked at me and said hey" logan said looking at me

"Oh yah and that's how it started… and ever since then he's been calling me that. You guys can call me that to if you want, I mean if you're comfortable with that" I said looking at the three.

"So what was the thing that you didn't tell him tell the 7th grade?" Kendall asked looking at me

I looked at the floor and when I looked back up I ended up biting my lower lip. I manage to say "well my dad named me Logan and then my mom named me Baby. Awkward right? So they decided to keep those two names and decided to call me laela since the day I went home" I replied to them all.

**A/N I know this seems very long and that I kinda just left you hanging. But chapter 5 will have more info about it. I'm going to put the rest in the next chapter.**

**Please review, it means a lot (:**


	5. Rolling in the Deep & Worldwide

**A/N Like I said I'm having trouble writing so anything helps. Also this chapter is finishing from chapter 4. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nobody but Laela and whoever I throw into the story. And I don't own any songs that are mention the songs are called Rolling In The Deep by Adele & the second one is Worldwide by btr **

As it was getting late, the guys decided to have a bomb fire and sing a song…

I looked at james and just smiled at him, and I looked away every time his head moved.

"Hey baby what are you doing tomorrow?" james asked when he looked at me

"Oh umm I don't believe that im doing anything… why?" I asked trying not to look into his eyes

"I think he's going to ask her out on a date" I heard someone say to Kendall

"Would you stop stating the obvious" James said to whoever it was.

I'm not looking at anyone, cause I'm texting someone and I'm trying to avoid anyone at this point. I looked up at Logan smiled and looked back down

"**Well what does he look like"** Aliyah asked texting me

"**He's really cute and he seems happy with whoever he's with right now" **

"**Does it bother you that he has a girlfriend?"**

"**Just a little bit, I mean I'm just not used to him having a girlfriend or any friends that are girls for that matter"**

"**Well rmr all you can be for him is happy, no matter how much it kills you"**

"**I know that, but I don't want to :/"**

"**I don't know what to tell you about that"  
"I know and thanks liyah"**

"**No problem, so does he have any hot friends?" **

"**Ha-ha wow, you really asked that?"**

"**Yes so does he?"**

"**Yah liyah he does… "**

"**Well what are their names?"**

"**Kendall, Carlos and James... but I so call dibs on James, and Kendall has a girlfriend"**

Kendall looked at me and then he saw that I was smiling at James. So I'm guessing he thinks that I was talking about James to whoever I was texting. Oh great so now he's going to tell Logan and or James great!

I heard two girls coming over laughing at whatever they were talking about. And then Kendall turn to me and said "baby I know something that you don't know" I looked at him and said, "oh yah? Like what?" Kendall looked at me and said that he'd text me, cause he's sure that I don't want everyone to know. When the girls reached us they automatically went and sat next or on to their boyfriends lap. And that's when logan turned to me and said. "Hey baby you should ask James what he thinks about that one thing" I nodded my head and then said "I will later or not..."

Camille looked at Logan then to me and then back to Logan. She then said "what and why?" Jo looked at Kendall and then at me. And she said "yah I heard it to."

Logan looked at all of us then said "Laela, this is Camille. Camille this is Laela"

I looked at her and said "hi Camille, nice to meet you."

Kendall then said to job. "Jo this is Laela, Laela this is Jo."

I rolled my eyes it's like she didn't even hear Kendall say my name when he introduces us.

"Hi Jo it's nice to meet you" I said looking at Jo.

James then looked at me said. "Baby do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

I looked away and then looked at Logan for help, and he nodded and mouths "go for it" so I looked back at James and said "sure." I mean it can't hurt could it? I said to myself…

Carlos looked at me and smiled at me. I smiled back and mouthed "thanks carlos"

Jo and Camille both looked me and said. "So why do they call you baby?"

Logan and I looked at each and sighed… because we really didn't want to explain it, and because I really didn't want everyone to know what my two first names are…

Carlos looked at me and said "I'll tell them if you want"

"Yah, sure I mean if you want…"

"Yah I do. But I'll leave that one part out"

"Okay and thanks" I said smiling at Carlos

"So we call her baby because it's a nick name" Carlos said looking at the girls...

"Well why don't we start jamming out" James said and asked at the same time

"That would be fun" Camille said

"Hey baby why you don't sing a song" James said looking at me

"Umm I'm not really sure if I should" I said looking at the fire

"You should because I want to hear you sing" Carlos said looking at me with his puppy dog face

"Yah we do to." Kendall & Logan said agreeing

"Umm well I don't know what song to do" I said looking at Logan pleading for help

"I bet you will, just start singing" Logan encouraging me

"fine but then you have to sing that one song with me afterwards" I said looking at logan

"oh the one that I sing to you every night when you can't sleep?"

"yes that one (:" I replied

I closed my eyes and started to sing

_"There's a fire starting in my heart_  
_Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_  
_Finally I can see you crystal clear_  
_Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship [shit] bare_  
_See how I leave with every piece of you_  
_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
_Reaching a fever pitch_  
_And it's bringing me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_  
_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_  
_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_  
_I can't help feeling_  
_We could have it all_  
_Guys: (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_Guys: (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_You had my heart inside your hand_  
_Guys: (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_And you played it, to the beat_  
_Guys: (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_Baby, I have no story to be told_  
_But I've heard one on you_  
_And I'm gonna make your head burn_  
_Think of me in the depths of your despair_  
_Make a home down there_  
_As mine sure won't be shared_

_Guys: (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_The scars of your love remind me of us_  
_Guys: (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_  
_Guys: (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_  
_Guys: (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_I can't help feeling_  
_We could have had it all_  
_Guys: (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_Guys: (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_You had my heart inside your hand_  
_Guys: (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_And you played it, to the beat_  
_Guys: (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_Could have had it all_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_You had my heart inside your hand_  
_But you played it, with a beating_

_Throw your soul through every open door_  
_Count your blessings to find what you look for_  
_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_  
_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown_

_Guys: (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_We could have had it all_  
_Guys: (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_We could have had it all_  
_Guys: (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_It all, it all, it all_  
_Guys: (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all_  
_Guys: (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_Guys: (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_You had my heart inside your hand_  
_Guys: (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_And you played it to the beat_  
_Guys: (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all_  
_Guys: (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_Guys: (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_You had my heart inside of your hand_  
_Guys: (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_But you played it_  
_You played it_  
_You played it_  
_You played it to the beat."_

I opened my eyes and every one around us started clapping and hollering.. I was embarrassed because I think that everyone could hear. They all looked at me and said "wow" I couldn't think if I should thanks I think or just say thanks.. but before I could say anything james looked at me and said "wow baby you have a good voice" I looked at him and said thank-you and told everyone else thanks. Camille looked at me and logan and she said "now I wanna hear you to sing" I looked at the ground and then at logan, I didn't know if we should or not, but he looked back at me and mouthed "are you ready?" I nodded at him.. he then came and sat next to me so we can both sing together. He put his arm around and kissed my head and said "we got this, no problem" I looked at him and said I hope we do.

We both looked at each other smiled and then looked at everyone. And started to sing

_"Laela:]_  
_Ooh_  
_Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?_  
_Cause I've been missing_

_[Laela:]_  
_You by my side, yeah_

_[laela:]_  
_Did I awake you out of your dreams?_  
_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_[laela:]_  
_You calm me down_  
_There's something 'bout the sound of your voice_

_[logan:]_  
_I-I-I-I'm never never_

_[Logan:]_  
_Never as far away as it may seem, oh_

_[logan:]_  
_Soon we'll be together_

_[laela:]_  
_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_[both:]_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night)_

_[laela:]_  
_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
_Baby, won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_[both:]_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)_

_[Logan:]_  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_  
_But don't you worry_

_[laela:]_  
_Cause you have my heart_

_[Logan:]_  
_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_  
_Just get up and go_

_[_laela:]  
The show must go on so I need you to be strong

_[laela:]_  
_I-I-I-I'm never never_

_[Logan:]_  
_Never as far away as it may seem_

_[logan:]_  
_No never_

_[logan:]_  
_Soon we'll be together_

_[Laela:]_  
_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_[Laela:]_  
_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_[both:]_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night)_

_[logan:]_  
_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
_Baby, it won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_[both:]_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)_

_[Logan:]_  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_[laela:]_  
_Oh_  
_Wherever the wind blows me_  
_Yes you're still the one and only boy on my mind_

_[laeal:]_  
_No, there ain't no one better_

_[Logan:]_  
_(Worldwide)_

_[laela:]_  
_So always remember_

_[Logan:]_  
_(Worldwide)_

_[laela:]_  
_Always remember, boy you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_[both:]_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night)_

_[laela:]_  
_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
_Baby, it won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_[both:]_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_[Logan:]_  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_[logan:]_  
_Worldwide_

_[laela:]_  
_Yes, I may meet a million pretty boys that know my name_  
_But don't you worry_

_[both:]_  
_Cause you have my heart"_

Everybody went up to their apartments.

**A/N sorry if this seems really long but the next chapter might be small or medium I haven't decided yet. **

**Please review it means a lot.**

(:


	6. Dayish with the Guys

**A/N I think I wouldn't have a problem with coming up with stuff if I didn't have my mind running in 10 million places at once…. Grr… and my birthday is this Friday (2-24) woot! **

**Disclaimer: I own only Laela and the random people I throw into the story. And I still don't own big time rush or any songs if they are used in a chapter or not…**

In the morning

I woke up to people yelling. I looked to see where the light talk was coming from. I saw Logan laying there all cute and stuff and he still talked in his sleep, aww.

I got up quickly when I snapped back into reality. How did I get here? I don't remember coming to his apartment. The only thing I remember was falling asleep in James' arms. But it was so like for logan to tell them to put me in his bed, and it's also so like him to come and sleep with me in his bed. After all I did miss my Logiebear.

I looked over at the clock and it said 7 am. I rolled my eyes and then I made my way to his bathroom. I looked like a total mess. I was in his black basketball shorts and his white wife beater and my hair was in a messy bun with some of my hair falling out of it. So I decided to wash my face and brush my teeth. I was so tempted to go lay back with my Logiebear because I miss sleeping with him. (not that way) and then that's when I heard someone say. "Shut up you're going to wake up logan and laela!" it sounded like Kendall. And then I opened the door turned around and shut the door quietly and then made my way to the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head" Carlos, James and Kendall all said

"Morning" I replied to them

"You look very cute" Carlos said to me

I looked at Carlos and smiled and said "thanks carlos"

James and Kendall looked at me and said "you look like a monster."

I turned to look at them and I said. "Oh you guys are so thoughtful…not"

Kendall then turned to me and taking his eye off the TV and asked "how did you sleep?" I looked at him and decided to go sit down after Carlos said that he's making breakfast. I then replied "oh I slept fine, I got to cuddle with my Logiebear so it was good (:" I was about to sit down and then James pulled me onto his lap. I looked at him like he was a freak. He smiled and then asked if I remember anything. I looked at him and said "not really all I remember was falling asleep in your arms and that's it" Carlos then said to me, "Well logan said to bring you here and to put you in his room. So we did. We all left and then he came into his room and slept with you" I said to myself oh so that explains why im here. Now the only question was. Why am I in his clothes, not that I didn't mind but it was weird.

I saw Logan come down the hall and when he reached the door, I got off of James and said "LOGIE!" and I went to hug him. He hugged me back and asked why I was up so early. I looked at them and said "they woke me up" I left the room so I didn't wake you up. "Oh well that's okay you could've woken me up" He said pulling me to the couch. I went and sat on his lap and smiled. "So I do have a question though" I said looking at him. "Shoot" he replied. "Why did you change me into your clothes?" I asked now looking at the TV. He then said "because I know that you hate sleeping in your jeans and in your shirt." He said looking at me. I said "oh okay, but you were the only one in the room right?" he looked at with a do I look stupid look. And then he simply said that he was the only one in the room when he changed me.

I got up and went to go sit on Kendall. Kendall looked at me and he said jokingly "playing musical laps are we?" I smiled and nodded, then I said "well if you don't want me on your lap then I'll simply sit on the floor" he looked at me and said, "Nah you're okay" I could hear Carlos laughing. I then looked up at him and said "you're next" Carlos looked at me and nodded yes. He then said to everyone that breakfast was done. We all went to sit at the table and started eating. "So where do you wanna go" I said looking at James. "Your such a boy lae, you still talk with your full huh?" Logan said looking at me. I said you betcha.

James then looked at us and said to me "anywhere you want baby" I shook my head and said "well then that's not a date, and if we're not going on a date then all three boys are coming with us" I then stood up and went to go wash my plate and cup, but before I could I heard logan say "baby you better drop that and walk away." I did what he said and came back to the table…

"So who were you texting last night?" logan asked while he took a drank of his orange juice

"Liyah and she say hi" I responded but not paying attention to anyone or anything

"So I saw you look at Logan and smile" Carlos said

"Well it was nothing, I was just telling my sister something and it made me giggles" I said

"So what were you two talking about?" Logan asked curious

"Nothing! It's not important" I said defending myself

"Lae check your phone" Kendall said to me while smiling

Oh great now everyone will want to know what me and him are talking about ugh

_**I know that you like James**_

_**Yah, wait what. No I don't**_

_**Yes you do**_

_**Whatever, he's so not my type**_

_**Yah so that's why you look at him like he's a piece of meat huh**_

_**Shut up I do not**_

_**Just stop defending yourself and own up to it**_

_**Your room now!**_

I got up and walked down the hall and into Kendall's room and I slammed the door shut.

"Baby I know you do just admits it. It's not like im going to tell him." Kendall said walking to his bed to sit down.

"I just met him, I don't even know anything about him besides his name is James and he's in a band with my best friend" I said walking to the chair, I pulled it out and sat on it with my chest against the back of the seat. "& besides I don't think that Logan would like that too much, he's very protective of me and no guy has ever been approved by him" I said looking at Kendall with a help me look. Kendall looked back at me and asked "do you think that he's in love with you?" I had a 'say what' look on my face. I then went to say "oh no he doesn't, well at least I don't think he does." Kendall looked at me confused and then said "are you in love with him?" I simply shook my head no and then looked at the floor

Before we could even continue there was a knock at the door. Kendall sighed and said come in. long and behold it was all three guys.

"Well what you want to do?" James asked...

"Im going up to my apartment and getting dressed and then I'll come back here" I said looking at everyone

"And we should finish this later" I said to Kendall and he nodded his head in agreement

"Am I going to get my clothes back?" Logan asked me  
"did you really have to ask that logie? You know for sure that you're not going to get them back" I said while I was walking out to the front door. James was the only one to follow me and he stopped me dead in my tracks turned me around and kissed me. I didn't know what to do, so I just closed my eyes and kissed him back. His tongue went around my bottom lip asking for entrance and I let him in. when we were done kissing he back up and smiled and said we're going to the pier and to wear something casual. I smiled and nodded. I then left to go up to my apartment.

As soon as I got up there I shut the door and grabbed my phone from where I placed and I went straight to my room and called my sister. Her ring back tone played. "just shoot for the stars if it feels right, and aim for my heart if you feel like" she then answered and said "hey I was about to call you" I said "Ali your never gonna believe what just happened!" I said while I was smiling. "what?" she said. "Well I was at the boys apartment and had breakfast and btw I got to wear Logan clothes again, but that's beside the point" "well then go on" she said jokingly "James kissed me EEEKK!" I replied I waited for her to say something back and then she said "when and where?" "Just like 5 mins ago and in front of the door going out to the hallway, and no Logan didn't see it" I said smirking... "You actually let him kiss you?" liyah asked "well not really" I answered. "What do you mean not really?" "He was following me out and I didn't know it was him I thought it was someone else." "And then what happened?" "Well let's just say that he stopped me dead in my tracks right as I was going to open the door to come up here and then he turned me around and then kissed me." "And?" "Well I didn't know what to do I was taken by surprised but just know that I did kiss him back, and" "did he use his tongue?" "Yaaaas he did and I let him do it. But then we heard a door open so we finished and he backed up and told me where we going to the pier for a date and to wear something casual" "aww well that's cute, but I should let you go so you can get ready for your date" "thanks lia" "your welcome and I love you" "I love you to"

I went to go take a shower and all I could think about was the way that James kissed me. I really liked it. I got done with the shower and went to my closet to see what I should wear. So I decided to wear my light blue mini skirt and a white shirt that says I heart music. I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair, I decided to twist my bangs and put them to a said and leave my hair down then I put light make up on like eye liner and massacre. After that I went to get my black flip flops on and grab my phone. I made my way back up to the boy's apartment.

When I got down there, I was about to knock but then Logan came to the door and opened it. He took one look at me and then at the ground and then went back to look at me and said "wow, you look really cute" I smiled and said "thanks, are you going to let me in?" he backed up and let me in the apartment. The guys were coming into the living room from wherever they were. Kendall and Carlos both said "Laela you look very cute" I smiled and said thank you (: James was the last one to come in and he just looked at me and smile he then said "baby you look hot" I said thank you and then I blushed at it. James took my hand and we walked out

I was thinking to myself wow this is the first guy that isn't afraid to grab my hand and this is our first date. I wonder why Logan let me go out on a date with him. At this point a lot of things are running in my mind. But I will have a good date with James. Here goes nothing

**A/N sorry if this is really long. And I promise to have chapter 7 up sometime tomorrow. If not then I'll have it up by Friday. The song that was use is Moves like Jagger.**

**Ps Please review and I hope you are liking this story**


	7. Call Me Maybe & You're not Alone

**A/N I know that I left you hanging in the last chapter but this one ties into it. And I would like to thanks BTRGirl93 for helping me with this chapter. She gave me the ideas (: the song is called Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen**

**Disclaimer is the same. I don't own any big brand names such as the songs that are mention throughout the story or any celebrity**

We pulled up to the pier and we went to get some pretzels and smoothies. We walked down to the beach and sat. I was laying down but propping myself up with my arms. James sat next to me and was just looking at me it started to creep me out. I think he wants to eat me. He then sat up all the way and sat me up. I looked at him with a 'what' look and he just started to kiss me. At this point I really didn't care I was wanting to kiss him since we got into his car. Im pretty sure he knew that or we were just thinking the same thing. His tongue started to trace the bottom of my lip asking for entrance and I let it happen. Then we heard someone clear his throat. I groaned and was like really. I pulled my face away as much as I didn't want to but I did. We both looked up and saw Kendall and Carlos standing there. I got annoyed quickly

I then said "what do you two want?"

Kendall then said "we came here to hang out and to let you know, logan is here to so ease up on the kissing"

"oh okay thanks" I said to Kendall and with that him and carlos left and that left for me and james to be alone.

We were sitting there looking at the view of the ocean and it was awesome. And then he said lets get to know each other. I agreed then we started asking each other questions. He started. "whats your favorite color?" "anything neon, what about you?" "blue but I like girls in red" "favorite drink?" I asked he then replied with "root beer, what about you?" I responded with " but I like mixing pops so it doesn't matter to me" "interesting" he said. It went on for a good hour asking each other questions. He then took my hand and we got up and went to throw away our cups. We then went to get some lunch at the restaurant that was on the pier. And after that we went to a movie and we went to see Journey 2. Nothing to romantic of scary. I think it's good for a first date. And hour and after went by and the movie was done. It got done just a couple of minutes before the sun was going to go down. We made our way back down to the beach and laid there propping ourselves with our arms... and then the sun went down and we got to see the sun set together. It was very cute, and before we went back to his car we kissed

I moaned a little by his kiss but he just chuckled at it. When we were done we went up to his car and drove back to the apartment. We got out of his car and went into the lobby of our building and noticed that there were people laughing and we went to go check it out, out by the pool there was everyone Kendall, Jo, Logan, Camille and Carlos. When we got back Jo and Camille came up to me and pulled me away from James so they could know all about the date. I told them what happened and jo looked over at Kendall and the guys with a disgusted look on her face. She didn't like the fact that they went to the pier to try to ruin our date. But I told her its okay, and that logan is going to have ease up with the over protection thing. Camille then asked, "well is it official that you two are dating?" "I sure hope so" jo laughed and said oh you two are. When we were down we went to go sit with the guys.

"baby are you are james dating now?" logan asked looking at me and james. I just raised my arms and just dropped them

"you mean you never asked her?" I heard carlos say to james

"well I just assumed that we are I didn't think I had to ask" james said replying to Carlos

I just shook my head and rolled my head

"that's so like men" jo and Camille looked at us

I laughed and said "let me guess neither kendall nor logan asked you two out?"

"nope" they said

"wow" is all I could say

Kendall then said hey baby why don't you sing for us? And I agreed I looked in the fire got lost in it and just sang. (I have a stage fright if you couldn't tell by now) I started to sing

"I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

and now you're in my way

I trade my soul for a wish,

pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

but now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

and this is crazy,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

at you baby,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

chorus

And all the other boys,

try to chaaase me,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

but still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

but it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Chorus

It's hard to look right,

at you baaaabeh,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

chorus

And all the other boys,

try to chaaase me,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,

at you baaaabeh,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

chorus

And all the other boys,

try to chaaase me,

but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

They all clapped and hollered I just looked at james and then smile and looked down. It was a pretty good day if I do say so myself I looked at my phone and said excuse me. My phone was on silent because I turned it on silent when I was on my date with james. I got up from my chair and looked at them and walked away. I then answered my phone and said "hello?"

_**What are you doing?**_

_**Nothing, why do you want to know?**_

_**Because I love you**_

_**No you don't you love what's her face, at least that's what you told her**_

_**I do not **_

_**Yah you do, stop being stupid**_

_**Look at here Miss Im too good for a boyfriend**_

_**Do not talk to me in that way**_

_**You know that you're a slut right**_

_**Are you kidding me right now?**_

_**Why would I you know it's true**_

_**Oh so im a slut because I left Texas and came to Hollywood to sing?**_

_**Yah that's why**_

_**Wow way to be mature could you at least act your age?**_

_**Why are you so hardheaded?**_

_**Why are you such a jerk?**_

_**Just answer my question**_

_**What are we 6 again?**_

_**That's it we're done**_

_**We have been since you started dating her**_

I ended the call and tried not to cry. I don't know why I would cry I really had no reason to. I wiped the tears away and then walked back over to the group. They all asked if I was okay and I said yes. And then Camille and Jo looked at the clock and said that they are going to call it a night since they had to be up early and be somewhere. We all said bye and we continue to hang out by the fire. Thirty minutes passed and I said I'm going up to bed. And the boys agreed with me and so we all went to the elevator and then we all got off and said night and went our ways. My apartment was down the hallway so I had to still walk.

When I got in my room I took the bobby pins out of my hair where it was holding my bangs. I washed the eye makeup off and then brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a messy bun. I went to my room and changed I put on Logan black basketball shorts and white tank top. I went to the fridge and grabbed the bag of grapes and a power aid. I then went to go sit down on my couch and turn the TV on.

On the TV it was on E! News and this lady said "does boy band btrs heartthrob James have a lady in his life? We saw them holding hands and sitting at the beach and then saw them come out of the movie theater and went back to the beach. Later we saw" I changed the channel and started watching So Random on Disney channel. It made me feel a lil better. So I decided to turn off the TV put the grapes and the power aid in the fridge, after that I went to lay down on my bed. I was holding my teddy bear and then I started to cry. I reached for my phone and called logan, but he didn't answer so I figured he was in bed already. So I went to call carlos and then kendall with no answers. So I figured I'd call james and hope that he would answer. By the third ring he picked up and said "hey". I asked him if "logan was in bed already" and he said "nope"." Huh" I said. And james said "would you like to talk to him?" I said sure.

Logan got on the phone and that's when I started crying he said he's coming to get me and have him sleep with him. I said thanks in between crying and breathing. I got up and walked to the door and opened it and there logan was and he picked me up and put me over his shoulder he then turned off the light and shut the door. We made our way back to the house; he then put me down when we got there. And I said logie "I don't want them to see me like this". He said "no worry they won't care, they know that you were crying and they said that they will try to comfort you"

When I walked in carlos came up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back and said thanks. He replied "no problem and anytime"

I just wanted to cry and cry and cry and cry. At this point I really didn't care who saw/heard me cry I just need to let one out. Logan saw my eyes watering up and pulled me to the couch and made me sit on him so I can cry on his shoulder. I heard james and kendall walk into the living room and stopped dead in their tracks when they heard me crying and saw both logan and carlos rubbing my back to make me calm down. Carlos said "it's going to get better I promise" I was still crying and logan whispered in my ear and said that he's going to put me down to go to the bathroom. I nodded my head so he knew that I could hear him.

He put me down and got up he went to the bathroom and came back. He got Carlos to come over to him and the other two. And all I could do was cry. So they decided to sing me their song you're not alone

_"I bet you didn't notice_  
_First time your heart was broken_  
_You called me up and we talked til the morning_

_And the time that you were stranded_  
_I was there before you landed_  
_He was a no show, I made sure you got home_

_I've been right there (right there)_  
_For every minute_  
_This time, it's no different_  
_Whatever happens you should know_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
_Look over your shoulder_  
_You don't have to wonder_  
_Cause you know, you know, you know_  
_You're not alone, girl_  
_I'll be there to hold you_  
_I'll stay til it's over_  
_And you know, you know, you know_  
_That you're not alone_  
_That you're not alone_

_All the days that you were stressed out_  
_Feeling like pulling your hair out_  
_They were all missing but I was here listening_

_You gotta believe in me_  
_Even if you can't see me there_  
_I'll catch you when you fall_

_Cause I'll be right there (right there)_  
_For every minute_  
_This time, it's no different_  
_Whatever happens you should know_  
_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
_Look over your shoulder_  
_You don't have to wonder_  
_Cause you know, you know, you know_  
_You're not alone, girl_  
_I'll be there to hold you_  
_I'll stay til it's over_  
_And you know, you know, you know_  
_That you're not alone_  
_That you're not alone_

_I'll be here for you no matter what_  
_Comes around the corner_  
_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_  
_As long as I am breathing_  
_You won't have to worry no more_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
_Look over your shoulder_  
_You don't have to wonder_  
_Cause you know, you know_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
_Look over your shoulder_  
_You don't have to wonder_  
_Cause you know, you know, you know_  
_You're not alone, girl_  
_I'll be there to hold you_  
_I'll stay til it's over_  
_And you know, you know, you know_  
_That you're not alone_  
_That you're not alone_  
_That you're not alone_  
_That you're not alone_

_I bet you didn't notice_  
_First time your heart was broken_  
_You called me up and we talked til the morning"_

And by the time the song was done I had stopped crying and fell asleep. I felt someone pick me up it was probably james and he carried me into logans room and laid me on the bed. And logan then laid down next to me and fell asleep.

**A/N I know this is probably the longest chapter I wrote. Sorry about that. But I hope you liked it. Ps please review it means a lot. (:**


	8. Nightmare

**A/N Whoo Hoo My birthday is tomorrow! (2-24) I'll be 19 woot! (: so last chapter was probably the longest chapter I've ever written. So let's see where this one takes us. Hey so as I was rereading this whole thing once I finally found it. I noticed that I have a lot of songs on this. Sorry about that...**

**Disclaimer: same as before**

In the middle of the night some time

I woke up screaming and sweating and I couldn't breathe. I haven't had this happen to me since two months ago. I hate having nightmares! Logan is a heavy sleeper so he obviously didn't hear me screaming on the top of my lungs and I didn't start hitting things either. All the other guys ran in as soon as they heard me screaming and catching my breath. Kendall came through the door first so he picked me up and carried me to the couch. I really didn't expect them to be the one who has to be comforting me in the middle of the night. Where's logan when this is happening? But I really didn't care; I just wanted to be able to breathe normal again.

Kendall sat me on the couch and sat next to me; he was hugging me and rubbing my back. He backed away when he heard me gasp for another breath of air. James came running down the hall as soon as he found logans inhaler. I was gasping at this point but I was managing to say "in….hal…er…i…ne..ed…a..in…ha….le…r…he…lp…m…e…" carlos came walking up to me but I started to breathe heavier I couldn't breathe why can't I breathe? "He's going to hurt me, help me" the other three looked at each other and couldn't figure out who he was. At this time I heard someone yell get Logan.

I was screaming that I can't breathe. James tried to give me the inhaler and I pushed him out of the way making the inhaler drop. Carlos leaned over and picked up the inhaler. He made kendall move and he sat down. I wasn't going to take the inhaler from any one. I heard logan groaning and couldn't figure out why they woke him up. "He's hurting me…I can't…breathe…" I managed to say. At that point Logan ran over to me and pushed Carlos out of the way. Carlos still had the inhaler and then gave it to Logan. I didn't know who was sitting next to me. I still couldn't breathe I was gasping more. Logan took the inhaler and shook it. I tried slapping his hand… I didn't want the inhaler unless it was Logan. Kendall said that I had pushed James out of the way when he tried giving me the inhaler. He then went to tell Logan that I slapped Carlos and screamed. Logan nodded like he understood. Logan stood up and sat on top of me.

I knew that I wasn't going to win at this point. I said "logie, where's my logie?" I still couldn't breathe and Logan then told whoever it was to sit next to us and hold my hair out of my face. He then begin saying "baby, baby I'm here take this" "but he's going to kill me I can't breathe." "Baby I need you to open your mouth so I can get this inhaler in so you can breathe." "He's going to hurt m" before I could even finish saying me Logan took the opportunity to get the inhaler in my mouth. He continues to say "baby you need to breathe, you need to inhale this so it gets to your lungs" I at this point I couldn't say or do anything. My eyes began to close. Logan then said "baby you need to keep your eyes open, can you open them back up?" I think I heard the other three beginning to cry but I really couldn't hear them I was trying to listen to Logan. My eyes were not going to open I could tell "baby I need you to do this for me" I heard logie start to cry. I couldn't hear anything.

Logan moved the inhaler so he could shake it, it was empty. Logan then said dammit im out the other three just stood there trying not to cry. Logan said "I don't have an extra one I won't get one till tomorrow you're going to have to call 911" james took out his phone and dialed 911 and then he told the other person on the other line what is going on. Within 10 mins I heard someone barge through the door.

I couldn't feel Logan on me anymore. All I could think was what is going on why can't I feel Logan on me anymore? I heard people say she's going to be okay but she has to go to the hospital. Someone said does she have any family here? Logan said I've known her my whole life, we're practically family. Logan came with the paramedics while the guys walked behind us. They got into their car and Logan got into the ambulance with me. Logan started to cry because I wasn't responding to anything. They finally put the mask on my face and turned it on. 20 mins later we all got to the hospital. I still couldn't breathe and I was shaking uncontrollably.

I didn't hear Logan voice anymore. Why can't I hear his voice? Why can I hear everyone else's but his? It's not fair. I then heard a doctor saying "baby, baby can you hear me?" I didn't do anything. They put me in a room and then I heard Logan again. The doctor was talking to Logan. They were having their own conversation.

"Do you know why she can't breathe right now?" I heard the doctor saying to Logan. Logan replied with "she was having a nightmare and when she has a nightmare she can't breathe then her eyes start to shut and she will begin to shake." "Does this happen a lot?" "The last time she had this happen was two months ago. When that happened her sister called me and told me what was going on" "well we are going to run some tests on her and get her to breathe again." "Can me and the guys stay?" "I don't see why not, I'll go get them for you" "thanks doc" Logan said. He then came over to me and held my hand, he started to rub my arm. The other guys came in and sat on the chairs around me. I still couldn't hear.

Kendall looked at Logan and said "how do you know what to do her when she's having a nightmare?" Logan then said "I've been doing this my whole life it's a natural thing to do when she has a nightmare and she's around me" "why didn't you hear her screaming in her sleep and then started gasping?" James then asked Logan. He then replied with "she always hits me when that's happening, her arms starts to move uncontrollably and when that happens she always hits stuff or the person next to her. I guess she didn't do that this time" "I don't think she should be left alone for a while and I mean at night" Carlos said. "I totally agreed with you, but she's too hardheaded and won't listen. I mean you saw what happened at the house. When you nor james could get her to take the inhaler." Logan said looking at me. "Well then you're going to have to make her stay with us" Kendall said. "You can't make her do anything that she doesn't want to do." He said to Kendall.

All I could do was lay here helpless. And that's when I heard Logan turn his attention to me and said "Laela LeAna May Anderson, if you can hear me please squeeze either my hand or Kendall hand. Either one works for me" I squeezed both of their hands. I guess everyone saw that because they stopped talking or doing whatever it was that they were doing and looked at me. Logan then said "baby could you please, please open your eyes?" I then opened my eyes. I heard one of the boys scoot the chair back and went out to get the doctor.

The doctor and whoever went to get him came back into the room he saw me with my eyes open. He looked at logan and said "how did you get her to respond to you and open your eyes?" logan then shrugged his shoulders 'cause he didn't even know how either. The doc then said. "Well we don't have to run tests anymore, but we would like to keep her overnight to see if she starts to react like she did at her house. And I want someone to convince her to stay with one of you four rather it's at your house or at hers." All three boys nodded and then they pulled back their chairs and went to sleep. Logan on the other hand just asked me if I wanted him to sleep on the bed with me and I nodded yes. I scooted over and logan got on the bed next to me. And he wrapped his arm around me so I knew that he wasn't going anywhere

The next day

I woke up to kendall talking to someone, I think its jo. I looked at logans phone and it said 8:30 am. I wonder why he's up so early. But at that minute it really didn't matter, what matter is that I have a 160 lb boy laying practically on top of me and I have to pee. I tried pushing him off but that didn't happen, I was getting annoyed. I saw carlos and james walk into the door. They saw me trying to get logan off of me. And I was talking to logan to get off. He didn't hear me. How is he the only one who cant hear me? I'm pretty sure people in Africa can hear me. I groaned and gave up. I looked at james and said could you help me get him off of me I have to pee. And unless he wants to be wet and wants me to pee the bed I suggest you get him off of me. James then came over and got logan off of me so I could go to the bathroom.

The doctor came back in at 9 and said that I was good to go home. I nodded and said thank you. The doctor left. And luckily my clothes were on the chair that logan was sitting on. So I grabbed the clothes and made my way back to the bathroom and that's when I saw logan coming out of it. He just looked at me and then looked at the bed like he wanted to go back to sleep. I stopped him and said "you can't go back on that bed, cause we are leaving as soon as I get dressed." He seemed like he understood me, and then he went to get his jacket on. In the bathroom when I was getting dressed all I could think about is how bad it must look from james' eyes when logan was practically lay on top of me. But I really didn't care, and he didn't seem to bring it up so I don't think it was bugging him.

I came out of the bathroom and we all left the room. I had to sign some papers and then we were able to leave. We got into the car and we left for burger king to get breakfast. We went through the drive through and I told them when we were sitting in line to get our food "I'll pay" and all four guys yelled NO! I really didn't argue cause there was no point and I wouldn't have won it anyways. So I just looked out the window and looked up at the sky. Logan just laughed and all the other three just said what at the same time. Logan had being to say something but I cut him off and told them what was funny to logan. "I tend to look at the sky or out the window when I either don't get my way or I just want to think." And the other three just sat there dumbfounded.

We finally made it back to the apartment building and we headed up to the boys apartment. And we went in and sat the table to eat. I waited for the guys to get back to the table after they got changed. When they got back I went to say "I'm sorry for las" and kendall cut me off and said "its fine really all we care is that you're fine and nothing more." I nodded and looked at logan then down at my phone as it went off. It was Aliyah weirdly she's never up till noon on the weekends. I answered and she said "are you okay?" "Yes I am" "well that's good to know" "let me guess Logan told you what happened last night?" I said looking at Logan and at this point he wasn't looking at me. "yes he did and I don't care what you say you are staying with him at night for as long as it takes" I rolled my eyes and said "yes mother" Aliyah just didn't say anything and then she said after it sank in "im not your mother" "no but you sure act like it" with that lia said bye and hung up. I put the phone down and said I'm going up to change.

**A/N so what did you think of this chapter? Scary huh? I didn't want it to get too long.**

**Please review it helps a lot. And if you have any ideas for the next chapters that would be great to (:**


	9. Mall, Beach & Smile

**A/N the last chapter was kinda scary well it was to me….**

**Disclaimer: same as before**

I made my way up to my apartment. And I changed. I decided to wear a white shirt with a big red broken heart on it. I threw on a pair of grey capris that had the giant word that was pink and said PINK on one of the sides. I went to the bathroom and took out my hair and brushed it. I pulled my bangs up into a mini bump and then I curled my hair. Then I brushed my teeth and put my eye liner and mascara on and then decided to put lip gloss on. I went to the door and put my black flip flops on and grabbed my phone. I then made my way back down to the lobby and went into the pool area and I sat down at a table. I was texting my sister with meaningless conversation.

Jo walked in and saw me sitting alone so she took the opportunity and came to sit down with me and started to talk to me. "Hey" Jo said "hey" I replied. She then said "hey I have a question for you" "shoot" is there anything going on between you and Kendall?" "no not at all, he's just a good friend and that's it" "oh okay I was just wondering" "it's cool, and I would never take any of my friends boyfriend or ex-boyfriend it's the code" "well I just thought I'd ask" "oh yah no worries there's nothing going on with me and him"

Then the boys walked in. both James and Logan stopped when they saw me stand up to get a smoothie and a corn dog with Carlos. Their eyes got really wide and their mouths dropped. I walked by and said close your mouths flies are going to get in there. I walked away with Carlos and started to laugh. We went to the corn dog stand and got two corn dogs one with ketchup and the other with mustard. We then went to the smoothie stand and got 3 green apple, 2 strawberry bananas and one strawberry kiwi smoothies. We came back to the table. I had all the smoothies and gave them to the people. Kendall, James and Carlos had green apple. Logan and Jo had the strawberry banana ones and I had the strawberry kiwi.

I couldn't help but smile around James. He finally asked me out this morning and I said yes. I looked at Jo and asked her what she was doing today and she said nothing. I then asked if she wanted to go to the mall with me and she said sure. Camille came in and I asked her if she wanted to go with us and she said of course. So with that we walked out and leaving the boys there alone to do whatever they do.

We got into Logan car and we were on the way to the mall. Camille sitting in the passenger seat turned on the radio and we all started to sing to Love You like a Love Song by Selena Gomez. We pulled up to the mall and we parked I put the hood of the car up just in case it started to rain and rolled all the windows up and locked the doors. We made our way into the mall

We went to the food court and got something to eat from subway and then we sat down and got to talking. "So are you and james officially going out now?" Camille asked very curiously. Jo nodded with agreement because even she wanted to know. "Yes we are he asked me out this morning (:" I said after we ate our sandwiches we went to throw away the bags and started to walk into the stores to look at things. We were in Debs and we were looking at swim suits. I pulled my phone out and called James he was the last person that I had called. He answered and said "hey baby" I smiled and said "hey, and could you put it on speaker." He did what I asked and the other three said "hey laela" I then asked "do you guys want to go to the beach in like an hour?" "Sure" they all said. Then Logan said "that I took his car" "yes indeed I did, just take James' car and we'll meet you at the beach in one hour" they all said okay then I hung up the phone. I saw this black two piece and on it, it had neon color splatter all over it looking like paint. I had Jo and Camille come to me and I asked for the opinion and they like it so I went to try it on and then model for them. They liked it. Camille was next to model for us; her bikini was lime green it had a heart on the right side of the top. "Cute" Jo and I said. Then Jo was next her bikini was white with polka dots on it. When she came out me Camille looked at each other and then looked at her and said "very cute" after that we went to go get a summer dress to put it on top of the bikinis we bought. We went to go get new flip flops and then we left to go back to my place so we could change and leave for the beach

We got back to my apartment and we changed jo and I changed in my room while Camille changed in the bathroom. I threw my hair in a messy bun and grabbed logans keys I went to the living room waiting for the other two. At this point I had my bikini on with my pink and green stripped dress on with the new flip flops on. Jo had her bikini on and a sky blue dress on top of it with her new flip flops. Then Camille came out to the living room with her bikini on with a neon pink dress on top of it with her new flip flops. We then left and made our way to the beach. Jo turned on the radio and the song, something about the sunshine came one so we all started to sing along to it. 30 mins later we made it to the beach and I parked right next james' car and we got out and went to go find them. We decided to lay our towels out and lay on them. I was laying on my towel with my arms propping me up so I wasn't fully laying down. Camille and jo were sitting on theirs.

We were talking a lot and giggling that we didn't notice the guys had came up behind us. They all scared us and then walked around us so they could be in front of us. I just looked at them then rolled my eyes. Camille got up and went to logan and they walked into the water. Carlos and kendall were already walking into the water with jo behind them. James just reached his hand out and I grabbed it then me and him started to walk down where the water came up. We were holding hands and our fingers intertwined at this point. We then we met up with the other 5 and we all decided to go eat at the restaurant.

After we were all done eating we decided to go back to the house me and the girls went to my house to change out of our swim suits and then decided to go down to the pool area and go to the bomb fire. When we got there we all sat down next to the guys. I decided to sat on carlos' lap and let him know a secret and I got up and sit between logan and james. I was looking at james and I smiled out of nowhere I started to sing

_"When you first left me I was wanting more_  
_But you were fucking that girl next door, what cha do that for (what cha do that for)_  
_When you first left me I didn't know what to say_  
_I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day_

_I was so lost back then_  
_But with a little help from my friends_  
_I found a light in the tunnel at the end_  
_Now you're calling me up on the phone_  
_So you can have a little whine and a moan_  
_And it's only because you're feeling alone_

_At first when I see you cry,_  
_yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile_  
_At worst I feel bad for a while,_  
_but then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

_Whenever you see me you say that you want me back_  
_And I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack_  
_I couldn't stop laughing, no I just couldn't help myself_  
_See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell_

_I was so lost back then_  
_But with a little help from my friends_  
_I found a light in the tunnel at the end_  
_Now you're calling me up on the phone_  
_So you can have a little whine and a moan_  
_And it's only because you're feeling alone_

_At first when I see you cry,_  
_yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile_  
_At worst I feel bad for a while,_  
_but then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

_lalala_

_At first when I see you cry,_  
_yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile_  
_At worst I feel bad for a while,_  
_but then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

_"_

**A/N so what did you think? Is it good? How do you like my story so far?**

**Please review the feedback helps me**


	10. Secrets & Sister

**A/n how many chapters should I do? Shout out to JaimeLynn21 make sure you go read her story Forbidden and I'm in it too I play Dana which is my real name (: **

**Song is called Secrets by One Republic**

**Disclaimer: same as before**

After I got done singing James decided to sing a song tonight.

_"I need another story_  
_Something to get off my chest_  
_My life gets kinda boring_  
_Need something that I can confess_  
_Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_  
_Come by it honestly I swear_  
_Thought you saw me wink, no_  
_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_  
_It's like we're chasing all those stars_  
_Who's driving shiny big black cars_  
_And every day I see the news_  
_All the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_  
_Just write it into an album_  
_Send it straight to gold_  
_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_  
_Got no family I can blame_  
_Just don't let me disappear_  
_I'm tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_All my secrets away, all my secrets away"_

We all clapped. I just looked up at him and smile. I put my head down so I can stare into the fire. James lifted up my chin and kissed me I was a little surprised and I kissed him back. Logan just shook his head and rolled his eyes. I think he's getting jealous. I decided to call it a night. And Kendall said "there's an air mattress already up there if you want to sleep on it and it's blown up and everything." "Thanks Kenny" with that said I made my way up to the house. I have to stay with the guys for a while just in case I have another nightmare.

When I got into their apartment my phone rang and it was Aliyah. "Hey" I said "hi I'm getting on the plane at 5 in the morning so be at the airport by 7 am" "okay, wait why so early?" "well because if I get there early I have 3 whole months" "oh okay sounds good" "but I'm going to bed so I'll call you when I get to the airport so you can get up and get ready. Make sure that Logan is with you, cause I wanna see him when I get there" "okay fine, love you and goodnight" "love you to, goodnight"

When I turned on the light I saw the air mattress on the ground in the living room with 4 more surrounding it. They must want to be around me just in case something goes wrong. Aww is what I thought I changed right there in the living room. I was thinking that the guys would've came up like an hour later but that didn't happen. James opened the door and then shut it when I turned around. It was probably because I was standing there in my red bra and black booty shorts that said Hug Me on the back. then the next thing I heard was logan walk in. and all I heard him do was giggle, "you do know that we have a bathroom and my room" I laughed and said "well I didn't think that you guys would be up for another hour" "so you decided to get dress right here with the door unlocked?" "im not that stupid james opened the door and then shut it when he saw me." "oh yah cause that makes it even better." "well hey atleast he didn't just walk in like you did. I know that we are best friends and we use to take bubble baths together when we were younger, doesn't mean that you can see me naked or half naked all the time" "oh calm down you have undergarments on" I rolled my eyes

I put my shirt on and then told the guys to come in. I was standing there with my tank top and booty shorts on when they came in. "should we close our eyes?" kendall asked "oh im in a tank top and booty shorts get over yourselves. Its not that big of a deal" I went to brush my hair and put it back up in a messy bun and then I brushed my teeth. When I came out all four guys looked at me like they saw a ghost. "oh whats the problem you never saw a girl in a tank top and booty shorts? Would you guys at least act normal and close your mouths?" they all nodded and closed their mouths. I went over to james and sat on his lap and whispered in his ear saying "lets go to your room" he nodded and we got up and walked to his room I closed the door and locked it.

James wasn't paying attention so I went to lay down and told him to come here. He came to me and got on top of me and we started kissing. His tongue asked for entrance so I let his tongue in. and at that moment I was moaning. James then moved his mouth to my ear and then kissed it right in that one spot, which made me moan even more. He smiled at himself cause of me moaning which meant he was doing something right. He took his right hand and slipped it up my shirt and started playing with my chest. I was moaning and he was liking it. He then started to kiss me more. And then he left a hickey on my stomach and on my neck and with that we were done. I sat up and he kissed me again and said let's get out there before they come bounding on the door. I nodded and then got up I fixed my shirt and we went back into the living room.

The guys were watching a horror movie, My Soul to Take. And I creeped up behind logan and scared the living crap out of him. I just giggled and then walked in front of the couch and laid down. Then james went to sit down on the other side of kendall and the next thing I knew my phone was going off. I smirk when I saw it was from kendall.

_**I heard you in hear moaning and you have a hickey on your neck!**_

_**Yah so and thank you captain obvious**_

_**Well you two weren't having sex were you?**_

_**No not at all just making out if you must know**_

_**That's all I wanted to know**_

_**Kayy**_

We stopped texting I covered up and went to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night screaming and couldn't breathe. Here we go again is all I could think. Logan this time got up because I started hitting him (but not on purpose) and he got up turn on the light and grabbed the inhaler off the counter and he got on top of me so I couldn't move once again and he started to tell me to calm down and I started to but then I woke up the other guys and they weren't mad. Carlos got up and sat up by my head and he started to push my hair back and he started to speak in Spanish. Then I heard the other two sing while carlos was calming me down. And when logan got the inhaler in my mouth and made me take to shots of it. I was quite and breathing normal again. At that time kendall, james and carlos went back to their beds and went to sleep. Logan then got off of me so I can move again. I tried going back to sleep but I couldn't get comfortable. I decided to grab my blanket and my pillow and I went to sleep in James bed. I had my phone with me so I could hear my alarm go off at 6 in the morning. 4 hours went bye and I heard my phone go off, I groaned because it came too early I really didn't want to get up but I had to.

I then felt and arm around me and I looked over to see who it was and it was James. He must've come in sometime after I came in here. I didn't really care at this point I'm use to waking up to someone next to me so I really wasn't surprised. I got up and went into his bathroom and I took a shower. He then woke up like 30 mins afterwards. I came out of the bathroom with a towel on and went into logans room to get some clothes. I put on a black mini skirt and white leggings and then came back in with a blow dryer and then he was in the shower at this point and that didn't bother me. I plugged in my blow dryer and then I put hair stuff in so my hair doesn't get staticy. I then turn on the blow dryer and started to blow dry my hair and when that was done I spiral curled my hair. I then twisted my bangs and put them the side. And with that I put eye liner on and mascara. I still didn't have a shirt on and james got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his hips and left the bathroom door open when he went to get dressed. I asked him if I could borrow a shirt, and when I came out of the bathroom he gave me a white wife beater and a white v neck shirt. So then I put on some white ankle socks and some greyish blue vans.

I then asked him why is he up so early. He simply said he got up when my second alarm went off at 615. "oh I must of forgotten to shut it off sorry" he said "no need to be sorry. Now why are you up?" "cause I have to pick up my sister and get logan up like right now cause I have to leave right now" james just looked at me like he understood. "theres really no point in getting him we will be late if I get him up, do you want to come with me instead?" I asked while walking out of his room. He said sure. So with that I said we'll be right back rather they heard me or not. And we walked out of the house and down to the parking lot.

We got into his car and we drove to the LAX airport. I decided to plug in my IPod and turned it on. It was playing best friends brother by Victoria justice I started to sing along to it and 4 mins later when it was done I was trying to find another song and james looked at me and said "you have an amazing voice" "thanks" I said and smiled at him. I then picked the next song while looking out the window. It was the one that I wanted to play. He was probably thinking how did she know what song she was picking while she was looking out the window? The sun started to rise so we got to see the sun rise together and it was so cute. The song started to play Halfway There by BTR. We both started to sing along to the song and it made me smile. I love his voice. We finally pulled up to the airport and I saw my sister walking towards the car. I got out and yelled "ALIYAH!" she then dropped her bags and hugged me and when we pulled apart she said "LAELA!" we both smiled and I put her bags in the trunk. And she got in. "james this is my twin sister Aliyah, Aliyah this is my boyfriend James" "nice to meet you" they said at the same time. Lia saw that I was going throw my ipod and told me to put on oh yeah and I did. Lia and I started singing it. I put it on pause and said "I get James's and Carlos's part so you can have the other two." She said "okay" with that said we started singing after the song was done I handed my ipod back there so she could pick the next song. "so you both can sing, what else can you two do?" james asked looking at the road going back to the house. "oh we can" "finish each other's" "sentences and we can" "both dance" lia and I said finishing each other's sentences.

We pulled up to McDonalds to get breakfast for everyone and I paid this time. "so I had another nightmare last night" I said telling my sister. "was it the same one?" she asked now curious. "yep, but this time logan got on top of me and got the inhaler in before I could freak out more" "well that's good. So james being baby's bf and all how do you feel about that?" james then looked in the review mirror when we were on the road again. "it doesn't bother me because I know that he's getting her to take the inhaler, since she won't let anyone else give her it" "that's true, she's picking when it comes to that" "how did you get her to calm down when she did it back home and logan was here?" "I forced it and she promised to logan that if she has a nightmare that she has to let me get on top of her and calm her down while at the same time get the inhaler in so she can take it. But the very first night that she did it she had to go to the hospital because we didn't have any extra inhalers and because her shaking got too bad." Lia said to him

We pulled into the parking lot and got out. I tried to help lia get her bags out of the trunk but she wouldn't let me. She got her suitcases and said we have to go shopping later on today. I nodded but said "I have to be at the studio in two hours and you're more than welcome to come" she said "okay" and we all walked up and she put her suitcases in to the boys house because she knew that I have to stay with the guys for two weeks just in case anything happened. When we got in there the three boys got up when they saw us carrying McDonald's. logan came up and hugged Aliyah and she hugged him back. They said "I missed you" at the same time which made them laugh. Then kendall and carlos came up and I said "Aliyah this is Kendall the one with the grey beanie on, and the other one is Carlos. Guys this is my twin sister Aliyah" "nice to meet you they all said at once.

**A/N what did you think of it? I hope it was good.**

**Please Review it really helps out...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Its my birthday today Whoo Hoo! (: Go me. And uh Jaime love you can thank me later (:**

**Disclaimer: Same as before & there is no video up on YouTube so don't bother looking for it.**

I pulled Logan, James and Kendall a side and told Aliyah and Carlos to go ahead and eat we'll be there in a min. "what's up baby?" Logan asked. "Aliyah has like the biggest on Carlos like bigger than the universe" "oh we need to hook them up" James saying and the other two agreed. We then made our way to the table so we could eat. "So baby here tells me that you're going to be here for three months?" Kendall said talking to lia; she nodded yes while she stuffed her face. "Lia slow down we have plenty of time" I said shaking my head at her. "So how long have you to been dating?" Ali asked looking at me and James. "For like three days now" James said answering. I thought it was so cute that he remembers it.

When we got done we decided to go down to the pool so lia can meet Jo and Camille. I stayed behind with Carlos because he was the last one to get dress. "Your twin is really hot" "yah I know, wanna know something?" "What's that?" "She has like the biggest crush on you" "really?" "Yes, you should totally ask her out, she'll say yes" "okay I will do that" "she's different then me so she'll totally date you without know you for a long time" I said to Carlos when we were walking down the hallway and down the stairs. We finally made it into the lobby and threw to the pool area. "Hey Ali I have to go to the studio, do you want to come with? Carlos is coming with" I said smirking with that she nodded yes and we left.

I got in Logan car and we were off to the studio so I can go over a song and possibly record it. We needed a male on the track and Carlos agreed to do it when I mention it to him. It was a 30 min drive and Carlos turned in his seat and said "hey lia, I have to ask you a question" "yes I'll be your girlfriend" "how did you know I was going to ask you that?" "Well no guy says, hey lia I have to ask you a question without wanting sex or to date. And you seem like a gentleman and wouldn't ask that. I figured it was to date" I just laugh and said "see I told you she'd say yes" and carlos said "mhm"

We walked into the studio and I set the car keys and my phone down on a bench next to my sister. I was smart and locked my phone so she couldn't read any of my texts. Me and carlos went into the both and ran through the song. We did a cover to My Boo by Usher ft. Alicia Keys

_"[Carlos intro:]_

_There's always that one person_  
_That will always have your heart_  
_You never see it coming_  
_Cause you're blinded from the start_  
_Know that you're that one for me_  
_It's clear for everyone to see_  
_Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo_

_[Laela intro:]_  
_I don't know bout you all_  
_But I know about us and uh_  
_It's the only way_  
_We know how to rock_  
_I don't know bout you all_  
_But I know about us and uh_  
_It's the only way_  
_We know how to rock_

_[Carlos Verse:]_  
_Do you remember girl_  
_I was the one who gave you your first kiss_  
_Cause I remember girl_  
_I was the one who said put your lips like this_  
_Even before all the fame and_  
_People screaming your name_  
_Girl I was there when you were my baby_

_[Chorus (Carlos):]_  
_It started when we were younger_  
_You were mine my boo_  
_Now another brother's taken over_  
_But its still in your eyes my boo_  
_Even though we used to argue it's alright_  
_I know we haven't seen each other_  
_In awhile but you will always be my boo_

_[Laela:]_  
_I was in love with you when we were younger_  
_You were mine my boo_  
_And I see it from time to time_  
_I still feel like my boo_  
_And I can see it no matter_  
_How I try to hide my boo_  
_Even though there's another man who's in my life_  
_You will always be my boo_

_[Laela Verse:]_  
_Yes I remember boy_  
_Cause after we kissed_  
_I could only think about your lips_  
_Yes I remember boy_  
_The moment I knew you were the one_  
_I could spend my life with_  
_Even before all the fame_  
_And people screaming your name_  
_I was there and you were my baby_

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Carlos:]_  
_It started when we were younger_  
_You were mine my boo_  
_Now another brother's taken over_  
_But its still in your eyes my boo_  
_Even though we used to argue it's alright_  
_I know we haven't seen each other_  
_In awhile but you will always be my boo_

_[Laela:]_  
_I was in love with you when we were younger_  
_You were mine my boo_  
_And I see it from time to time_  
_I still feel like my boo_  
_And I can see it no matter_  
_How I try to hide my boo_  
_Even though there's another man who's in my life_  
_You will always be my boo_

_[Carlos:]_  
_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

_[Laela:]_  
_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

_[Chorus (Carlos):]_  
_It started when we were younger_  
_You were mine my boo_  
_Now another brother's taken over_  
_But its still in your eyes my boo_  
_Even though we used to argue it's alright_  
_I know we haven't seen each other_  
_In awhile but you will always be my boo_

_[Laela & Carlos:]_  
_I don't know bout you all_  
_But I know about us and uh_  
_It's the only way_  
_We know how to rock_  
_I don't know bout you all_  
_But I know about us and uh_  
_It's the only way_  
_We know how to rock"_

We were done going through it and we had to go through it again to record it. We had a guy with a camera record us. We helped go through it and then we uploaded it up to youtube. We were done for the day and I had to come back on Wednesday to go over another song. I grabbed my phone and the keys and said lets go eat, im starving. Lia and carlos agreed and we went to the car. I pulled out my phone and unlocked it and I called logan and asked if they wanted to meet us at the food court and they all said yes. So we made our way to the food court. I texted jo and Camille and they agreed for lunch so they are meeting us there as well. "hey lae where did you get your shirt?" ali asked me "oh I asked James if I could borrow a shirt and yes I have a tank top underneath." I said "are you two sleeping together?" "not that way" "so you are" "okay so here how last night went down. After I had a nightmare I couldn't get comfortable so I decided to get up and made my way to someones bed, I guess it was james bed he then came in sometime after that, I didn't know he was in the bed with me till I woke up to my alarm"

We got to the mall and the guys were waiting for us. And then they wanted to go in and I said no. then we waited 10 mins and the girls finally came. & that's why we couldn't go in. "why is everyone here?" I heard Logan say. "well if you don't want to hang out with your girlfriend here are your keys" "I do but I was just wondering" we all went into the mall and went to the food court. Everyone agreed on Arby's. I went up to order everyone's food, then waited for it. When I got back to the table with the food everyone grabbed their food. I had a shake so it was the last one on the two trays.

"look at this everyone here is a couple" I said grinning at my work with carlos and ali

"wait so carlos and ali are dating?" I heard kendall asking

"yep, they should call me cupid(:" I said looking at the new couple and laughed

"very funny babe" ali said to me

"are you only having a shake?" I heard james asked me

"yes I am, I'm not that hungry. I just wanted a shake" I said looking at james

I saw logan grab his sandwich and stuffed it in my mouth and said "bite" I did what he said becaue I was not in the mood to argue.

I said I'm going to walk around. And with that I left before anyone could argue with me or say that they are coming.

I walked around and then my phone went off. I answered it and said "what do you want?" "I wanna know how my boo is doing" "I'm not your boo not now not ever" "why did we break up?" "really you have to ask that. Really?" "yes" "look I'm not going to explain why we broke up" I heard someone walk up behind me and I really didn't pay any attention to it because of the fact it's a mall and there are a lot of people here. " I had to hear that you were dating what's his face from Big Time Rush" "yah so what's your point about that?" "nothing I just can't believe that you would move on that quickly" "we broke up 6 months ago on your birthday" "yah I know we did" "so why can't you just leave me alone and lose my number?" at this point I started to cry because he was making me cry. I then hung up on him. When that happened I stopped to see who was following me. Long and be hold it was james. I wiped away the tears and smile cause it was her.

He asked me what the matter was and I said its not important. He then nodded and he said where do you want to go in and get stuff? I went into pink with him because I need new jammies cause I know that logan will want his clothes back sooner or later, even though I don't want to give them back. I grabbed a shirt that said you'll lose sleep with me and a pair of rolled up sweat pants that were yellow that said PINK on the back. We then walked over into Victoria secret and I told james that he didn't have to be in here if it made him feel uncomfortable. He simply shook his head no. my phone went off and I answered it. "where are you I need something from vic secrets?" I heard my sister say and two other girls were agreeing with her. I told her that I was already there and I hung up. 5 mins later my sister, logan, jo, carlos, Camille and kendall all came into Victoria secrets. I just laughed when I saw kendall and carlos roll their eyes. Logan however didn't care and just said "baby look its just like home" I smiled and said yep.

I went to get the red lingerie that I was looking at from the corner of my eye. Logan just laughed and said go try it on and holler for me and I'll come look at it. I just laughed and did it. Jo, Camille and Ali grabbed the same thing and went to the dressing room and we all tried them on. I hollered for logan to come look at it. Logan then said ali let me see you in yours to. She came out of my dressing room and then told james to come over to look at me. I was a little annoyed 'cause I really didn't want him to see it. But my sister on the other hand really didn't care who saw her in hers. When james came over I heard logan and him both say "oh yah you're definitely getting that" I just smiled and nodded me and my sister went back into the dressing room and when we heard them leave. Camille said "why did logan see you in it. I mean I am his girlfriend and all" "sorry we're just used to do that, it's a natural thing for all three of us to do it. But I'll stop it if your bothered by it" "oh no I'm not really, I was just wondering" "oh okay"

I got dressed and left the area leaving the other three girls back to change. I walked up to james and gave him a hugged. I went to check out so I could leave the store. After the lady check out my stuff I went back to the dressing room and said hey I'll be in either Debs or Hot Topic. They said okay and I walked away. I just left without the guys even noticing. I then heard logan say, "james you better get your baby before she leaves the mall" "she wouldn't, would she?" "yes I heard logan say" james then walked out of Victoria Secret and came up to me. He said "wow you leave very quietly and randomly" "I know but I got bored and I didn't need to be in there any longer. You see I get what I need and leave and after I get the other stuff I'm going to get I'm going home and pull out something for dinner" "oh I see, so I should get use to it?" "yah pretty much and if you want to have fun at the apartment before they even come home go give your keys to logan or kendall and tell carlos and lia that they have to ride with logan and kendall." He said okay and ran back to the other store dropped off his keys and told carlos what I said. He then came back and we went into debs.

I grabbed a pair of sunglasses tried them on and asked if james like them and if I looked good in them. He simply nodded his head so I went to pay for the sunglasses and left Debs and went into Hot Topic and looked for an Eminem shirt, when I found it and got my size I went to go get eyeliner and got a blue one. I asked james if he wanted to get anything and he said sure. He went over and got three shirts in his size and then we went up to the counter and put everything on there so I could pay for everything.

We left the mall and drove back to the house. I put the bags down and we went straight to his room. He locked the door this time, just incase and we started to make out while we were sitting there. I then laid down to so we could kiss more and then we got lost in kissing. After a while we stopped and then we got up and fixed our shirts and hair so no one would notice anything. We left his room and went into the kitchen. James sat on the couch and asked if I wanted to play Black Ops and I said sure, but I suck at it. He said that's okay he'll save me if he needed to I smiled and said okay. I pulled out a package of hamburger and then checked to see if they had any macaroni noodles and pulled them out. We started to play black ops and then everyone minus jo and Camille showed up at the house.

I was kicking james' butt at this time. We were yelling at each other. He wouldn't leave my windows alone. "JAMES!" "what I'm just trying to help you." "theres a zombie behind you watch your stupid back" "get down here so we can go into the theater room" "watch out get that stupid zombie" "would you chill?" I heard four people laughing at us but we paid no attention to any of them. "BABY!" "I got your back just open the stupid door. We can't get through to the other room if you don't open the stupid door" "I got it no worries" "hey look there's the box go to it and watch my back while I get a new gun" 'kay just hurry" "I can only go as fast as the stupid box lets me" "okay" "don't kill that zombie wait till you get a new gun and I'll knife it when your done" james then got to the box so I could distract the last zombie. And when he was done he got over to the teleported to up to the film room. I knife the last zombie and ran to the teleported to go up with James. "Round of the dogs be ready" "nah really thought we were just going up there to get a better view" I said smirking at james. When the dog round happened on level 16 we were dropping grenades like no tomorrow. Then we went back down so I could go reload and then james died and I didn't have time to go save him and at the beginning of 17 I died.

And when we turned off the game console I went to go make dinner and kendall came in to talk to me. "so you're really good at zombies huh?" "you betcha" "but you could've kept going huh?" "yup, just didn't feel like it." "hmm" was all that kendall could say. So you wanna help me make dinner I asked him. Sure what are we having? Macaroni and cheese with hamburger in it. Sounds yummy. After dinner was done we all went to sleep. I told them that I was fine really. But they weren't buying it. So we all slept in the living room once again. Even lia, even though she was more than welcome to sleep in logans room.

**A/N okay now I know this is the longest chapter I've written with like 3 thousand something. Oh and Jaime its later :P**

**Please review it means a lot (:**


	12. Skyscraper & It Will Rain

**A/N I told you Jaime that I would have three chapters up by the time you got out of school. And I haven't slept yet. Ps does anyone have any ideas as what could happen in chapter 13?**

**Disclaimer: same as before**

I had a hard time breathing and ali heard me gasping for air. I really wanna know why I'm having a hard time breathing for the pass three nights. She went to get the inhaler and tried to get me to take it but I wouldn't. I'm stubborn and will only let logan do it. Why? I really have no clue. I guess I just like the way he does it, or maybe it's the way that he reassures me that its going to be okay. Lia got logan up and he grabbed the inhaler and sat on top of me and started telling me to calm down and that everything will be okay. Once again he made me take two hits of the inhaler and then everything was fine. He got off of me and went back to sleep.(I really think that he can just do it in his sleep if he needs to) Once again I couldn't get comfortable nor could I go back to sleep because of that. I groaned and grabbed my stuff and went into logans bed. This time my sister followed me into there and I knew it was by the way she was breathing. I laid down and she went around to get on the other side of so she could wrap her arm around me and that's when we both went back to sleep.

Three hours went by and I heard someone knock on the door. I told them to go away and that's when logan came in and grabbed my hand and took me to the couch. I was sitting there and he asked "why are you having nightmares? Or having a hard time sleeping?" "I really don't know logie but its making me mad. Im sorry you have to wake up each time to get me to take the inhaler." He then said "don't even worry about it. I know how you get when it comes to it" I nodded my head in agreement. He then said hey how about I make some breakfast. I said that would be lovely. He gave me his blanket to cover up with, then he made his way to the kitchen to make chocolate chip pancakes and some bacon.

I just sat there staring off into space. I really didn't know what I was doing nor do I really want to. I was thinking. I heard people wake up and come into the living room and sit on the couch. I guess I started to sing Skyscraper by Demi Lovato.

_"[Verse 1:]_  
_Skies are crying, I am watching_  
_Catching tear drops in my hands_  
_Only silence as it's ending_  
_Like we never had a chance_  
_Do you have to make me feel like_  
_There's nothing left of me?_

_[Chorus:]_  
_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_As the smoke clears, I awaken_  
_And untangle you from me_  
_Would it make you feel better_  
_To watch me while I bleed?_  
_All my windows still are broken_  
_But I'm standing on my feet_

_[Chorus:]_  
_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

_[Bridge:]_  
_Go run, run, run_  
_I'm gonna stay right here,_  
_Watch you disappear_  
_Yeah, oh_  
_Go run, run, run_  
_Yeah, it's a long way down_  
_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_[Chorus:]_  
_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Oh Oh_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

(Like a skyscraper)

_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper"_

After I was done I snapped back into reality. I grabbed someone's jacket probably Kendall's. and then I grabbed someone's keys. Most likely Logan's because of the key chain that said I Heart Logan. The one that I made, then I left the house without even thinking about it. I grabbed logans phone and just left. I went to the elevator and then made my way to the parking lot. I texted on of the guys not thinking who and said "I'll be back later, I don't know when but I will be. And don't bother come looking for me" I threw the phone onto the passenger's seat. And just cried driving to the beach and parking it, I got out and grabbed the towel that was still in the car and the blanket that was in there to. I then went down to the beach and I laid out the towel so I could sit on it and wrapped the blanket around me.

I grabbed the phone and looked to see who I texted and it was kendall. I'm sure he already told logan about it. And I'm guessing that lia got out bed when she heard the door shut loudly. And im sure she was wondering where I was. But I really didn't want anyone to come save me. I just needed time to myself. I was trying to figure out why I was having nightmares about that guy and why I was having a hard time breathing in the middle of the night. By the time I was done thinking I looked at the phone and it said 9:15 and I heard a car pull up and someone get out, I really didn't care because it was the beach after all.

Someone came up and sat next to me. I really didn't want to look next to me. But I did and it was logan. He had a very concerned look on his face. "let me guess, kendall told you?" "he didn't have to, I saw you walk out. And before you texted him off of my phone I told everyone: she's going to be fine and be back. She just needs time to herself and its best not to go after her for a couple of hours. And if we or one of us does, good luck" I nodded he then wrapped his arm around me and hugged me tight and I just sat their crying. He just held me there and was rubbing my back and trying to get me to calm down. When I was done crying he looked at me and said "baby, he's not going to hurt you. You're here now and he's back in texas. There are me and three other guys here who will not let him touch you. And we do care about you. Even if you wake us up in the middle of the night we will be here no matter." I said "thank you babe" I hugged him and then kissed him on lips and he kissed me back.

We got up and headed back to the cars and we took off to the house. We pulled up and we went up to the apartment. When I walked in everyone was happy to see me. I was only gone for 3 and half hours its not like I've been gone for over a month or something but oh well. My sister came up to me and hugged me she whispered "he cant touch you now and no one of us will ever let him if he comes here." I said "thank you sissy." Carlos and kendall both hugged me and then went back to whatever they were doing. I went to take a shower and to give james his shirts back. I went in his room and took of the shirts that I was wearing and said here. He smiled when he saw me and grabbed the shirts and tossed them in the hamper. I don't think he saw me otherwise he would've reacted sooner. He got up and hugged and then tried to kiss me. I pulled back and he looked at me confused. I said "I have morning breath I'll kiss you when I get out of the shower promise" he nodded his head and I took off my pants and left them on the ground I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I heard the door open and close then open again and then close again. Im guessing he came back into his room.

After my shower I got dressed I decided to wear sweats that were rolled up to look like they were capris and then threw on a white tank top. Noticed that it said I heart btr on it and the back said Logan Mitchell with a heart next to it. I didn't know I still had it. I made it when they came to texas and me and my sister got to go to their concert. I sighed and threw a hoodie jacket on. The hoodie jacket was white and it said No Idea on it. I decided to throw my hair into a half pony tail and then curled the rest of it. I twisted my bangs and put them to the said and then put the blue eyeliner and mascara on then I brushed my teeth. I walked out and james just stood there looking at me and said your very cute. And I said thanks. I managed to take off my shirt underneath the hoodie and throw it back into my bag. James didn't say anything and just took my hand and walked me out to the living room. I had the zipper zipped up just not all the way.

My sister being the obvious one said. "cute bra baby" I shyly smiled and said thanks. Logan then saw it and said "hey its that green one that me and lia got you for your birthday present." "yup, now can we please talk about something else besides my bra. Its making me feel awkward." They both nodded in agreement. And kendall said "why don't we jam out today. The girls could sing a song together and we could sing one. And then do it one at a time or something?" "that sounds awesome" carlos said. "yah lia, logan and james said together. I was about to say okay but I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom and threw up. I gargled some mouth wash and then spite it out. I then came back into the living and kendall asked "are you okay?" "yah I'm fine.. why?" "well maybe its because you threw up and you never throw up unless your sick. Are you sick?" my sister asked "no I'm not I'm fine. And if I was sick my face would be as white as a ghost" "true" logan and ali said together.

So we started to jam out, well actually sang acapella. Aliyah and I sang You Belong With me by Taylor Swift. They guys sang My Girl by Mindless Behavior. Lia went next and sang Hollywood's Not America by Ferras. Kendall went next and sang How Do We Do This by Sterling Knight. Logan sang Break your heart by Taio Cruz. Carlos then went and sang Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez. James went next and sang All Day Cody Simpson. And then it was finally my turn. And why was I last I have no clue its just how the people started to sing after each other. I sang It Will Rain by Bruno Mars (cover) by Megan Nicole

_"If you ever leave me baby,_  
_Leave some morphine at my door_  
_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_  
_To realize what we used to have,_  
_We don't have it anymore._

_There's no one else that could save me_  
_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_  
_Oooh so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_  
_Will keep you by my side_  
_Will keep you from walkin' out the door_.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_if I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_if I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_my eyes will do the same, if you walk away_  
_Everyday it will rain_  
_Rain, rain_

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_  
_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_  
_Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_  
_Sayin there he goes again_  
_walkin' with that troublesome gitl_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_  
_Oooh but darlin' watch me change their minds_  
_Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try_  
_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'till I'm bleeding_  
_If that'll make you mine_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_if I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_if I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_  
_Everyday it will rain_  
_Rain, rain_

_Don't you say goodbye_  
_Don't you say goodbye_  
_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'till I'm bleeding_  
_If that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_if I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_if I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_  
_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain"_

"wow your really good lae" lia said "thanks" I said back

"who was the for?" kendall asked

"no one just felt like singing it because it was the first thing that popped into my head." I said answering kendall.

**A/N what did you think? Crazy huh? Did you see that kiss coming? Me either.**

**Please review it helps me**


	13. Sick, Come Back My Love, Generation Love

**A/N so this is going to be one crazy chapter. So I hope. Still my birthday woot! (:  
Disclaimer: the same as before**

Carlos, Lia, James and I decided to go on a double date. We went go carting and went to play mini golf and then saw a movie. And then we went and grabbed lunch. And that's when I had to run to the bathroom to throw up once again. What is going on? And the bad thing about this, is that I haven't had my period since a week before I moved here. And that was four and half weeks ago. So I'm late, is that a problem? I sure hope not.

When I came back to the table I saw a sprite sitting there in front of me. Huh, well I guess my sister ordered it for me. "laela are you sure your okay? If your not we can go home." James said curious now. "oh no I'm fine its nothing really" I said smiling at james hoping he'd buy it. We got to talking and laughing and we were just eating burgers. Well I ate the appetizers because I really didn't want anything at the restaurant that we were at. Its not that I didn't want anything it was more like nothing sound good besides appetizers. We then got the bill and Ali paid for it. We then got up and went home.

When we walked into the house I smelt burgers on the stove and I ran to the bathroom to throw up once again. This is starting to get annoying. I once again gargled mouth wash and then came back into the living room. Everyone asked how the double date went. I said "it was good minus the fact that I threw up at the restaurant. And before anyone asks me again yes I'm fine promise."

I sat down and watch the other 5 play decks and then kings korner. I decided to go lay down in a bed and sleep. Hoping that will help. I went and I laid down on kendalls bed. I just fell asleep and then and not even an hour later I woke up screaming and couldn't breathe. I heard logan and carlos run down the hall. They stop because they didn't know which room I was in. then they heard me scream again ran into Kendall's room. I thought they were going to knock down the door. That would've been funny except it was Kendall's door.

Carlos kneeled down and then started shushing me and rubbed my arm while pushing my hair out of my face. Logan had to get on top of me and got me to take the inhaler. At that point I really didn't care who did it. But I'm just going to assume that logan is the lightest person in this house right now. So I'm not going to complain. Logan took out the inhaler and shook it and I started to gasp more. And I said once again "I..ne…ed..a…in..ha..le..r…he…lp…me…hes..go…ing…to..hu..rt…me" at this point Aliyah ran into the room and saw that I was sweating she grabbed a towel not knowing that's kendalls' towel that he just use that morning or so. She said ewwwwwwwwww. And then grabbed a different towel, I then laughed in my head. And she was wiping the sweat off of my body and then logan got the inhaler back into my mouth and hit the thing twice. And that's when I calmed down and stopped sweating.

After that I went back into the living room and played decks with james and logan. They were losing horribly, and I think they were doing it on purpose. I then won by having the most cards. And with that I giggled. And then we all decided to go down to the pool. I went to go change with lia and logan. When I put the swim suit on ali said "cute! Where do I find one?" "Debs in the mall" I said smiling. "someone's feeling better" logan said. And I nodded. When we were all done we went down to the pool. No one was there besides jo and Camille.

We were all having fun playing marco polo and water tag and water volleyball… and then I ran up the steps and sped walk into the bathroom to throw up. I came by the pool and then said I'll be back. I walked up to the apartment and changed back into my hooded jacket and put on my capris but rolled down the pant legs I then threw my hair up and then put on some flip flops.

I then went into the kitchen and decided to get my grapes out and my power aid then sat on the couch and flipped the TV on. Nothing good was on so I turned on the ps3 and went to Netflix, started to watch No Strings Attached. (It's a really good movie and if you haven't seen it yet you should but it is also Rated R) I was like 20 mins into it and then I saw someone come in and sat down next to me. I wasn't really paying attention so it could've been Channing Tatum and I wouldn't have paid any attention. The person got closer to me, and that's when I notice it was James. I stuck out my arm with the grapes and said "want some?" he took a few. He took his arm and wrapped it around me. I smile and then snuggled up to him. Then we finish watching it. When it was done we decided to go back down to the pool to have a bomb fire. While we were walking he said "you are very cute when you're in sweats and have your hair up in a messy bun" "aww, thanks James" we just smiled at each other and then he put his arm around me and I reached my hand up and held his hand. We walked in and my sister came up to me and said "can I umm speak to you alone" I nodded yes and told james "I'll be back in like 5 mins" he nodded and then went to go sit down.

We walked over behind the elevator and she said "I think you should take a pregnancy test" "its getting obvious huh?" I asked looking at her. "yes and we will go to the gas station in the morning so we can get one. Oh and you can't go pee when you get up" "okay sounds good" "and one more thing we'll do it at like 7:30 am so they don't get curious as to why we are leaving so early to go get gas." I nodded then we walked back into the pool area. And we sat down, I sat on her lap which made james a little jealous but I just stuck out my tongue. I had the idea that lia should sing a song. She agreed and then she sang Come Back My Love by Mitchel Musso.

_"pictures fade and escalades you drive away i'm fallin'_  
_down into the pavement_  
_from those accustations that your makein' so aggrivating_  
_but your mistaken down down down_

_rockin' I will be rockin' with myself_  
_rockin' I will be rockin' with myself_

_You are the light you are the light baby you are the reason_  
_I'm going crazy_  
_I think I know just why you're from above come back my love_

_You are the feeling good when I wake up you are the one that brought the bad break up I was the one who had to be so tough come back my love_

_No one by my side no clyde I'm just bonnie cruzin' in my empty ride_  
_bumpin' music while I drive but but but baby i wasn't acting shady i need you here to save me come_

_back and be my baby_  
_rockin' I will_

_be rockin' with myself_  
_rockin' I will be rockin' with myself_

_Why did you have to go so far why did you leave me in the dark_  
_I thought this was supposed to last let's rewind and roll it back why did you have to go so far why did you leave me in the dark i thought this was supposed to last let's rewind and roll it back_

_come back my love come back my love"_

we all clapped and I said "I told you that we can both sing." Looking at carlos as he was amazed.

Jo and Camille then said "why don't you two sing a song right now?"

I looked at my sister and she said "sure why not"

"any requests?" I asked

No one said anything thing and then my sister suggested Generation Love by Jennette McCurdy I shrugged and said I don't see why not.

_"(Laela) I found a picture of my mother in her bell-bottom jeans_  
_Flowers in her hair and two fingers up for peace_  
_In that Polaroid she smiles, a grown up baby boomer_  
_Maybe momma walked down the wild side, walking on the moon_  
_And what will they say about us?_

_(Aliyah) I've heard stories about my grandpa, child of the great depression_  
_How growing up broke creates a deep and dark impression_  
_He sits in a rocker down at the Veterans' home_  
_Even when I go to visit, he's still rocking all alone_  
_And what will they say about us?_

_(Laela & Aliyah) They'll call us generation_ _lost or generation greed_  
_Or the connected generation to a plasma screen_  
_Or a generation why, enough is not enough_  
_Or maybe they'll call us generation love, generation love_

_(Laela) We are children of divorce and victims of dysfunction_  
_We spell check of course and GPS the proper junction_  
_We've gotten pretty good at shifting all the blame_  
_But I think I hear an old song calling my new name_

_(Laela) Generation love, not generation lost or generation greed_  
_Or the connected generation to a plasma screen_  
_Or a generation why, enough is not enough_  
_Or maybe they'll call us generation love_  
_Oh, generation love_

_(Aliyah) When they open up our time capsule a hundred years from now_  
Maybe they will look inside and see we figured out  
How to live with less and give ourselves away

_(Laela & Aliyah) Just maybe they'll call us, just maybe they'll call us_  
_Generation love, yeah yeah yeah_  
_We are a brand new generation of love_  
_We are a brand new generation of love, oh"_

**A/N what did you think? This is just leaving you hanging I know. But the second part is next called Break Your Heart and Negative**


	14. Negative, Break You Heart Birthday Party

**A/N so I don't get much feedback but that's okay Thank you to the ones who have! It means a lot! And thank-you to Jaime for always giving me feedback even if it's on here or on Facebook **

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

So 730 rolled around and I was pretty much annoyed at this point. I actually made it through the night without screaming or needing an inhaler. Success so far so good. So now all I have to do was take this pregnancy test and see what it comes out. And I hope that James is ready to be a father at 19. So my sister came barging in well actually she opened the door and drug me out of the bed… and I really had to pee. But logan and james both don't let anyone else drive their babies except for me 'cause of the fact that that I took both of their cars without asking but they really didn't care.

So we made our way to the car after grabbing our phones and put on shoes along with coats. Its like 60 degrees this fine morning in Hollywood and I was freezing. I legitly had to cuddle up to james in the middle of the night because I was shivering. He liked it, but that's not the point right now. The point is to get to the gas station get gas go inside buy a pregnancy test and go pee. And that's all I was focused on.

We finally made it to the gas station and I made Aliyah fill up the tank. I ran inside and grabbed the test. Put it up to the counter and said this and 40 on number 3. The person said okay and I paid for it. I took the test and ran to the bathroom. I hurriedly broke open the box and bit through the plastic getting the stick out. I didn't have time to read the stupid box so when I put the stick into the little cap thingy and I waited three mins… those were like the longest three mins of my life. Three mins were up and I told my sister to get in the bathroom with me. I looked at the stick and it was negative. I was so happy that it was negative.

We went back to the car and we said "happy birthday" to each other. And I said "well that was present that I never want again rather its positive or not the next time" "I couldn't agree even more" lia said smiling at me… we then pulled up to the building and went upstairs. When we got up there, there was a note that said. Change into something cute and meet us at this place here. I took the note off and went to take a shower. Lia got in after I got out.

I put on this pink shirt that was nice looking and a navy blue mini skirt with white flip flops. I put my bangs up into a mini bump and then spiral curled all of my hair then put on eyeliner and mascara. When Ali got out of the shower she put on the same exact thing that I did. Even the same flip flops she did the same with her hair and did the same with her make-up. We went down to the car and we were blind folded by carlos and james. I was annoyed at this point but once again I didn't put up a fight because I was not in the mood to argue. And that's what would happen if I did. But I did say. James and carlos you need to switch girls you have the wrong one. Me and lia just laughed about when they said "oops my bad"

We got into the car and they took off. I took out my phone and I texted lia and we talked through texting. James then said "baby how do you and lia know what your talking about and texting?" "when you've blind folded and sleep text as much as we have, you get used to it.

We pulled up to wherever we were going. I really don't know why whoever left the note, did knowing that we would be blind folded. We walked in and then the guys took the blind folds off and people yelled surprise. We were really shocked. And we knew who to thank because he's the only one who knows our birthday. Mainly because our birthday is three days before his, We so some of our old friends and our new ones. And we saw a lot of his, I looked at lia and just shook my head her and said "you can't keep a secret can you?" "I didn't tell a single soul" "Aliyah Rae-Ana Anderson!" "okay so I might've mention it to him." "a little bit?" "so I might've told him the thing. But I wouldn't have it you just told him and wasn't being so stubborn" "It was for his birthday and I'm not stubborn I just know how to say no to him"

We got see our mom and dad and our aunt. Then we had the volleyball team there to. It was easy for them to show up because they had a summer camp tourney thing. Don't ask I couldn't tell you I was on all the boys' teams and none of the girls. I then saw the guys from the baseball team and that was fun. We had food and drinks and we dance. I got to dance with james on some of the upbeat songs like Low by Flo Rida and that was fun. James is a good dancer and he knows how to work a girl on the dance floor. I liked dancing on him the most but he had to share me with the other guys. I slowed dance with a lot of them but got to dance with him the most. When Yeah! By Usher ft. Lil Jon came on me and Aliyah started dancing on each other. And then logan made his way between us. We were dancing and then I felt someone come up behind me and started moving me back and forth. I looked back and it was james. I was happy that I was dancing with him again. but I kinda wanted to dance with logan. It was his, my sisters and I's song the song that we've been dancing to since it came out. But I just gave james what he wanted and that satisfied him. I know my sister would be mad because its our song but she will get over it.

After the song was over I went to dance with kendall and I can say is that he's a better dance then logan and james both put together. We were dancing to In The Ayer by Flo Rida. Then we dance to cyclone by Baby Bash Ft. T-Pain. So the next song was Carry Out by Timberland Ft. Justin Timberlake. And by the time I was finish dancing with kendall I was worn out. He really worked me on the floor. Like I said he is a better dancer the logan and james put together.

I went to go sit down and before I could even sit down someone grabbed my arm and wanted his turn with me on the floor. I was really in no mood but I did it anyways. Me and carlos slow dance to three songs and then started to grin within the next to songs. And that's when I had enough and went to sit down when I was done with the last song with carlos. I loved the guys but between james and kendall I was so worn out that it wasn't even funny. I think I was more worn out when I was finish with kendall.

I pulled ali to the side and told her that I was going to call it a night. She nodded her head. And I said you're going to have to get a ride with kendall and them. And then I was out of the door. Our parents had left two hours ago. I walked across the street and that's when I heard footsteps behind me I got scared so I ran to the car and got it unlocked and got in the car. Whoever it was got in the passenger seat and I almost screamed when I found out it was james.

I drove home and we went up to our apartment, well more theirs then mine… james grabbed clothes and his phone charger and made our back to my apartment. When we got in to it, I threw the keys and my phone onto the couch or counter I really don't remember. I then got undressed and into the shower and 20 mins went by and then I got out and got dressed right there in front of james. I really didn't care that I was naked, I had a towel on. James then got in the shower and when I was getting dressed into my tank top and booty shorts and threw my hair into a messy bun.

I climbed into bed and got under the covers. I was thinking about how much I was in love with logan but there was a reason why I was with james and I just couldn't figure it out. But whatever it was I was supposed to figure out had to wait. My eyes got very heavy at this point and james came out of the bathroom and got changed right in front of me. I really wasn't paying any attention because he got into bed after he put on boxers and plaid jammie bottoms. He got under the covers and then pulled me to him so we could cuddle so I scooted over and we wrapped our arms around each other. And then I randomly started singing Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz Ft. Ludacris

_"**[Ludacris:] LUDA!  
Now I may not be the worst or the best but you gotta respect my honesty.  
And I may break your heart, but I don't really think there's anybody's as bomb as me  
So you can take this chance, in the end everybody's gonna be wondering****how ya deal  
****You might say this is Ludacris, but Taio Cruz tell em' how ya feel!**_

_Now listen to me baby_  
_Before I love and leave you_  
_They call me heart breaker_  
_I don't wanna decieve you_

_If you fall for me_  
_I'm not easy to please_  
_I might tear you apart_  
_Told you from the start, baby from the start._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. [x4]_

_There's not point trying to hide it_  
_No point trying to evade it_  
_I know I got a problem_  
_By doing this behaving_

_If you fall for me_  
_I'm not easy to please_  
_I might tear you apart_  
_Told you from the start, baby from the start._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. [x4]_

_[Ludacris:]_  
_(Thats all I'm gonna do woman)_  
_Listen, now I'm only gonna break your heart_  
_And shatter and spatter it all into little itty bitty pieces_  
_Whether or not you get it all together_  
_Then its finders keepers and losers weeperyou on, no I'm_

_**only trying keep it real**_  
_See I'm not trying lead **  
You might say this is Ludacris, but Taio Cruz tell her how you feel!**_

_[Bridge]_  
_And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold_  
_Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone_  
_If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart_  
_Told ya from the start._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. [x4]_

_Woah woah woah [x4]"_

_After I was done sing my random song. He kissed my forehead and said good night. I smile and said good night. And we both fell asleep in each other's arms._

**A/N what did you think? I think its getting good, what about you?**

**Please review it really means a lot (:**


	15. Someone Like You & Impossible

**A/N I'm on a roll today. Sorry random thought**

**Disclaimer: same as before.**

So I got to sleep in today awesome. So I thought, I looked at the clock that was above James head and it said 7:55 am. Really they had to come here for what? It's not like they don't have food at their house. James was an exception because he stayed the night. They need to leave. I heard more racket so I got up and put a robe on and went to the living room to see where the nose was coming from. And there stood Carlos, Logan, Aliyah and Kendall all standing there.

"good morning" lia said to me.

I just groaned and said "out" while I was pointing at the door. I then said "why can't I ever sleep in pass 8? Is it such a crime? I'll come to you guys when I fully wake up"

They nodded and left

I went back to bed and snuggled up to James even more. He woke up like 30 mins afterwards which woke me up. But I was totally fine with that. Because I was laying there pretending to be asleep. James decided to get in the shower first. And laela picked out her clothes so she knew what she was wearing that day. After James got out she got in. james threw on dark blue jeans and a black wife beater with shoes. 15 mins later I got out of the shower and got dressed. I put on faded blue jeans with holes in them and a white tee with guitar and a music symbol on it. Then I brushed and blow dried my hair and threw it up in a messy bun. Then I took the sunglasses that I bought yesterday or the day before and put them on my head. I put on my black flip flops on. We went into living room and grabbed a cereal bar and then I grabbed the keys and my phone and we went to his car.

He drove and we went to go pick up lia so we could go to the studio. She's going to be on video with me. When we got to walmart she got in and we drove off to the studio. We parked and we all went in. at the studio me and lia got into the booth and warmed up. I turned off my phone so I didn't have to give it to james. And then we recorded a cover Adele's Someone Like You

_(Aliyah) "I heard that you're settled down_  
_That you found a girl and you're married now._  
_I heard that your dreams came true._  
_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_(Laela) Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_(Laela) I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._  
_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_  
_That for me it isn't over._

_(Aliyah & Laela) Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_(Laela) I wish nothing but the best for you too_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "_  
_Yeah_

_(Aliyah) You know how the time flies_  
_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_  
_We were born and raised_  
_In a summer haze_  
_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_(Aliyah & Laela) I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._  
_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_  
_That for me it isn't over._

(Aliyah) Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
Yeah

_(Laela) Nothing compares_  
_No worries or cares_  
_Regrets and mistakes_  
_They are memories made._  
_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_(Aliyah & Laela) Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_(Aliyah) Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_(Laela) I remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_  
_Yeah"_

After we were done we left to meet the others at the pier. When we got to the pier everyone decided to go camping. We all said that's fine. So we made our way to the camp site and set up tent. There were two tents one for the boys and one for the girls.

We then made a fire. Well I did because everyone else was either scared or failed epicly at it. So I took over. I got it started within 30 seconds. "how did you do that?" I heard Jo ask. I just looked at her and then at the ground and said "my dad wanted one boy and one girl." "so he taught her all the boy stuff and left me to be the girly one" "but she does know how to pitch a tent and make mean smores" I said laughing at her.

It was song time. And laela and Aliyah had to sing a song together.

_"I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did, I did_  
_And you were strong and I was not_  
_My illusion, my mistake_  
_I was careless, I forgot_  
_I did_  
_And now when all is done_  
_There is nothing to say_  
_You have gone and so effortlessly_  
_You have won_  
_You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof top_  
_Write it on the sky love_  
_All we had is gone now_  
_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

_Falling out of love is hard_  
_Falling for betrayal is worst_  
_Broken trust and broken hearts_  
_I know, I know_  
_Thinking all you need is there_  
_Building faith on love is worst_  
_Empty promises will wear_  
_I know (i know)_  
_And know when all is gone_  
_There is nothing to say_  
_And if you're done with embarrassing me_  
_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof top_  
_Write it on the sky love_  
_All we had is gone now_  
_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

_Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof top_  
_Write it on the sky love_  
_All we had is gone now_  
_Tell them I was happy (i was happy)_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did"_

**A/N sit tight chapter 16 is going to finish this chapter**

**Please review. It means a lot**


	16. Songs and the rest of camping

**A/N its from where ch 15 left off. Its still my birthday (: (2-24) so there are like four songs on here and If you don't want to read them all you can just skip over the lyrics and go for the part were I talk**

**Disclaimer: same as before**

We were all sitting around the campfire. Everyone was sitting in a chair or sharing one. Me on the other hand I'd rather sit on the ground. Why? Because I like dirt and I'm not afraid of it, and because the smoke won't hit me in the face that way. I was listening to jo, lia kendall and carlos all laughing telling jokes, while Camille and logan were playing Frisbee. Me and james on the other hand just sat there staring at the fire. I got up and was going to go lay down in my tent when I walked my james he stopped me and dusted off my butt and then he sat me on his lap.

Laela's POV

"whats wrong?" he asked "nothing" I said telling him. "then why does it feel like your avoiding me?" "im not baby I promise. I just like sitting on the ground. I'll make it up to you though." I said looking at him he looked at me funny and I leaned my head in and started to kiss him. He knew at this point as to what I was meaning. We were begging for entrance for each other's mouth and we both let our tongues in. and then I moaned a little bit. So he picked me up and took me to his car. We were in there moaning really loud. I could hear logan groan and then laughed. Kendall said "keep it down over there" jo probably nodded her head but I can't hear a nod.

And that's when I heard Lia moaning when carlos kissed that spot behind the ear. All I wanted to say was go carlos but I was to busy moaning to even say anything. I think the other four went on a walk because they didn't want to hear me and lia moaning.

James was pulling down my pants and my undies and then I slipped his off to. We were making out at this point when james got on top of me and stuck it in. it hurt a tad bit considering he's a little bigger than what I'm used to. We were making the car rock and we were both moaning and I was yelling his name. he felt so good and I didn't want it to stop. We kept going till he knew that we both reached our climax. He laid down on me more and started to kiss me. He left about 5 different hickey's. when we were done we pulled our pants back up and we got out of the car and went for a walk. Not that I could walk much after that but we went on a walk knowing that the other couple were in my tent doing whatever they were doing.

Aliyah POV

Carlos and I started to make out. His tongue asked for entrance and so I let him in. he then picked me up and he kissed that spot behind your ear. (ladies you know what I'm talking about) which made me moan. We then made our way into my tent. And he laid me down on my bed and we started to kiss more. He took his free hand and reached up my jacket and shirt and my bra, then he started to grab my right chest. And we were still making out. I heard lae say atta boy carlos, which just made me giggle. I took my arms and slipped down his pants and boxers and which he did the same to me. We were still making out and then he stuck it in. he started out gently and then started getting rougher each time I let out a moan. We were making out and trying to breathe at the same time.

He then went rougher and faster until we both reached our climax. We continue to make out I begged him to do it again. with that we did it again. we then started kissing and he left a hickey on each breast and then on each sides of my neck. When we got done we pulled up our pants and made our way out the tent. I texted my sister and said to come back. And then everyone came back

NO ONES POV

We were sitting around the fire now and we started to sing… even though the singing was random and had all different. But that didn't matter we were having fun. I was sitting on james lap and was cuddling against him because I was cold. The guys said that they were going to sing their song Any Kind Of Guy to us girls and we cheered.

_"Ha_  
_Yeah_  
_BTR_  
_Ha Ha_

_(James)_  
_Here I am_  
_There you are_  
_Why does it seem so far_  
_Next to you is where I should be_  
_(Where I wanna be)_  
_Something I, want so bad_  
_Know what's inside your head_  
_Maybe I could see what you see_  
_(Tell me what you see)_

_(Logan)_  
_I gotta keep on believing_  
_That everything takes time_  
_I'll make up any reason_  
_To make you mine_  
_If you're staying or leaving_  
_I'll follow your lead_  
_So why keep pretending_  
_Open your eyes_  
_I can be what you need_

_(Chorus)_  
_Any kind of guy_  
_You want girl_  
_That's the guy I'll be_  
_Turn myself upside down_  
_(Yes I will, yes I will)_  
_Any kind of guy_  
_You want girl_  
_You know I'll agree_  
_Turn your whole world around_  
_(Yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, any kind_  
_Any kind of guy you want_  
_You decide, change your mind_  
_I will be there_  
_Won't you try_  
_One more try_  
_Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)_  
_You decide, it's alright_  
_I will be there_  
_(Carlos)_  
_You seem so, hard to know_  
_Say goodbye, say hello_  
_Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)_  
_Changing my point of view_  
_Every day, something new_  
_Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)_

_(Kendall)_  
_I gotta keep on believing_  
_That everything takes time_  
_I'll make up any reason_  
_To make you mine_  
_If you're staying or leaving_

_I'll follow your lead_  
_So why keep pretending_  
_Open your eyes(open your eyes)_  
_I can be what you need(oh!)_

_(Chorus)_  
_Any kind of guy_  
_You want girl_  
_That's the guy I'll be(that's the guy i'll be)_  
_Turn myself upside down_  
_(Yes I will, yes I will)_  
_Any kind of guy_  
_You want girl_  
_You know I'll agree(you know i'll agree)_  
_Turn your whole world around_  
_(Yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, any kind_  
_Any kind of guy you want_  
_You decide, change your mind_  
_I will be there (I'll be there)_  
_Won't you try_  
_One more try_  
_Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)_  
_You decide, it's alright_  
_I will be there_

_(Kendall) Let me know, if I'm getting through_  
_(Logan) Making you understand_  
_(James) If it's wrong, I'll try something new_  
_Don't look away_  
_Cause I'm here to stay_  
_If it's a game_  
_Then I'm gonna play_  
_(Chorus)_  
_Any kind of guy_  
_You want girl_  
_That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)_  
_Turn myself upside down_  
_(Yes I will, yes I will)_  
_Any kind of guy_  
_You want girl_  
_You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)_  
_Turn your whole world around_  
_(Yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, any kind_  
_Any kind of guy you want_  
_You decide, change your mind_  
_I will be there (I'll be there)_  
_Won't you try_  
_One more try_  
_Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)_  
_You decide, it's alright_  
_I will be there_

_(Kendall) Bring it back_

_Any kind, any kind (any kind of guy)_  
_Any kind of guy you want_  
_You decide, it's alright_  
_I will be there"_

we all clapped and hollered. Lia was next and she did Hit The Lights by Selena Gomez

_"It's the boy you never told I like you_  
_It's the girl you let get away_  
_It's the one you saw that day on the train_  
_But you freaked out and walked away_

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas_  
_Things you swear you do before you die_  
_It's the city you love that waits for you_  
_But you're too damn scared to fly_

_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight_  
_Come alive_  
_Let the moment take you_  
_Lose control tonight_

_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight_  
_Come alive_  
_Let the moment take you_  
_Lose control tonight_

_It's the time you totally screwed up_  
_Still you try to get it out your brain_  
_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up_  
_It's the past that you're dieing to change_

_It's all the money that you're saving_  
_While the good life passes by_  
_It's all the dreams that never came true_  
_Cause you're too damn scared to try_

_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_  
_Let the moment take you_  
_Lose control tonight_

_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight_  
_Come alive_  
_Let the moment take you_  
_Lose control tonight_

_It's a mad, mad world_  
_Gonna make it escape_  
_It's a perfect world_  
_When you go all the way_  
_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight_

_So let's go (go, go, go) all the way_  
_Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day_  
_From the floor to the rafters_  
_People raise your glasses_  
_We could dance forever_

_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight_  
_Come alive_  
_Let the moment take you_  
_Lose control tonight_  
_It's a mad, mad world_  
_Gonna make it escape_  
_It's a perfect world_  
_When you go all the way_  
_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight"_

We all clapped. I hugged her to tell her she did a good job. It was my turn and I decided to do I Just Call You Mine by Martina McBride

_"I pinch myself sometimes to make sure_  
_I'm not in a dream, that's how it seems_  
_I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments_  
_I've ever known, it feels like home_

_And here I am, I wanna be your everything_  
_There you are turning winter into spring_

_And everyone that sees you always wants to know you_  
_And everyone that knows you always has a smile_  
_You're a standing ovation after years of waiting_  
_For a chance to fall and shine_  
_Everyone calls you amazing yeah, I just call you mine_

_I fall apart and just a word from you somehow seems to fix_  
_Whatever's wrong, oh, you reach into the weakest moments_  
_And remind me that I'm strong, you've gotta know_  
_I'd be a fool not to see or even worse_

_To forget that you're more than I deserved_

_'Cause everyone that sees you always wants to know you_  
_And everyone that knows you always has a smile_  
_You're a standing ovation after years of waiting_  
_For a chance to fall and shine_  
_Everyone calls you amazing, I just call you mine_

_Nothing makes sense when you're not here_  
_As it my whole world disappears_  
_Without you what's the point of anything?_

_'Cause everyone that sees you always wants to know you_  
_And everyone that knows you always has a smile_  
_You're the dream that I've been chasing after years of waiting_  
_For a chance to fall and shine_  
_Everyone calls you amazing, I just call you mine_  
_Everyone calls you amazing, yeah, yeah, I just call you mine"_

When I was done me and james went. And I didn't stare off into space or look into the fire me and him looked deeply into each other's eyes and then at the crowd. Our song is Stero Hearts by Travie McCoy Ft. Adam Levine.

_"[James]_

_My heart's a stereo_  
_It beats for you, so listen close_  
_Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh_

_Make me your radio_  
_Turn me up when you feel low_  
_This melody was meant for you_  
_So sing along to my stereo_  
_[Laela]_

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_  
_Would you blow me off and play me just like everybody else_  
_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_  
_Like it read well, check it, baby, I can handle that_  
_Furthermore, I apologize for skipping any tracks_  
_It's just the last guy that played me left a couple cracks_  
_I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that_  
_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_  
_If I could only find a note to make you understand_  
_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hands_  
_To keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_  
_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_  
_[Chorus]_

_My heart's a stereo_  
_It beats for you, so listen close_  
_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_  
_Turn me up when you feel low_  
_This melody was meant for you_  
_So sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, to my stereo_  
_Oh oh oh oh, so sing along to my stereo_  
_[Laela]_

_If I was an old-school, fifty pound boombox_  
_Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk_  
_Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops_

_And crank it higher every time they told you to stop_  
_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_  
_When you have to purchase mad D batteries_  
_Appreciate every mixtape your friends make_  
_You never know, we come and go like on the interstate_

_I think finally found a note to make you understand_  
_If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand_  
_T' keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_  
_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_  
_[james]_

_My heart's a stereo_  
_It beats for you, so listen close_  
_Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh_

_Make me your radio_  
_Turn me up when you feel low_  
_This melody was meant for you_  
_So sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, to my stereo_  
_Oh oh oh oh, so sing along to my stereo_  
_[Laela]_

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)_  
_Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)_  
_I'll take your hand and hold it closer to mine_  
_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_  
_[Laela & James]_

_My heart's a stereo_  
_It beats for you, so listen close_  
_Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh_

_Make me your radio_  
_'N turn me up when you feel low_  
_This melody was meant for you_  
_So sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, to my stereo_  
_Oh oh oh oh, so sing along to my stereo_  
_(Yeah)_

And then we went to sleep after that.

**A/N I know there are a lot of songs sorry. And I promise not to use a song for 2 chapters.**

**Please review it means alot**


	17. Filler & Disneyland

**A/N idk, if I should keep going or just end it soon. What do ya'll think? This is a filler chapter**

**Disclaimer: Same as before**

When we got home I got sick once again. so I ran to the closes bathroom and threw up. I wiped my mouth and then left the bathroom. I made my way upstairs and put my stuff back in my room, 20 mins Aliyah came running in my house and making her way to the bathroom to throw up to. She washed her mouth out with mouth wash and then put her stuff away.

I got in the shower and got dressed. I decided to wear a white long sleeve shirt with a black short sleeve shirt on top of it. I put on faded blue jeans that had You Wish on the butt. I left my hair down and didn't do anything with my bangs. I put my pony tail on my right wrist so I could put up my hair later if I wanted to. I didn't do my make-up; I just made my way to get my ugg boots on. I grabbed my phone and waited on the couch for my sister.

When she came out she was wearing, a black long sleeve shirt with a short sleeve shirt that was white and had on a pair of faded blue jeans that said You Wish on the butt. She didn't do much with her hair either nor did she put any make up on. She putt on her ugg boots grabbed her phone. And with that we both left to go down to the guy's house.

We got to the house and we just walked in. Kendall was the only one who was in the living room wearing a grey beanie a white wife beater tank top underneath a plaid button up shirt, jeans and greyish blue vans. Carlos came next wearing jeans and a monster shirt. James came in wearing his white v-neck shirt with a tank top underneath jeans and his boots type things. Lastly was Logan wearing the same exact thing as me except his jeans were regular blue and he had addias on.

We all left and decided to go in James car. I got to drive, James sat next to me and Logan sat next to him. My sister sat in between Carlos and Kendall. I had my ipod plugged in and I grab it, I scrolled through the songs till I found a perfect song then I put it on shuffle. The song that I picked was E.T. by Katy Perry. After that song The One That Got Away by the same person started to play. So everyone was singing along to it.

After two hours we finally got to where we were going. I didn't know where I was going; I was kinda letting the car take the lead with that. I stopped driving after the second gas station we got to. I was tired and decided that whoever took the keys out of my hands that's who I would switch places with. I ended up switching with James. What a surprise huh? Not really. So after I drank a little bit of the power aid I bought I lean against Logan and fell asleep, after a while I just laid my head back and just slept like that.

Everyone got out of the car except me, I was still sleeping and James was putting the hood up on his car and rolled up the windows. When he was done, he kissed me causing me to wake up. When I did wake up I said where are we? He replied with you'll see when you get out of the car. As soon as I got out of the car I saw the big sign that said welcome to Disneyland. I smiled and I thought it was cute. Not only was I at Disneyland for the first time ever, it was on the fourth of July and it was our three month anniversary. I saw that Camille and Jo met us here and they were with their boyfriends. I was happy and was going to have a good time.

We went on every single ride and everyone but me ate, I just drank water all day long. I'm smart when it comes to rides at fairs, amusement parks etc. as the night was winding down we all made our way over to see the fireworks. All of the boys were behind us girls holding us and kissing us on our heads when it started and throughout the show to. It was very cute.

_A/N it was really random and I never knew where it was going till I saw a commercial._

_Please review, and I'm hoping you guys are liking it (:_


	18. Date & Lowkey Test

**A/N so idk right now**

**Disclaimer: Same as before**

So when we went home. Lia and Carlos shared his bed for the night. Camille and Jo went home to their own apartments. Logan went to bed. And then there was just the three of us oh the horror (ha-ha). Kendall and I were spread out on the couch playing zombies while James was in the shower or bath, I really didn't know. I was already changed into some basketball shorts and a whiteish greyish tank top.

"So what is going on with you and logan?" "What do you mean?" "Well I know that you two are still madly in love with each other, yet you're so head over heels for James" "I'm not in love with him and he's not in love with me. We are both in a relationship and that's it. And as far as it comes to James, yes I am head over heels in love with him. But that still doesn't mean that he feels the same way." I said while laying down and putting my legs up against the back of the couch. "I think James does love you, he's just scared to tell you." "Really?" "Yep"

Aww was what I thought in my head. I heard James coming up to me and I said hey baby with a smile on my face. "hey boo" is what he said to me. It kinda made me feel sad, but it was okay because I was kicking Kendall's butt in zombies and we were on level 19. "hey babe" I said to james "yes?" "you wanna play this with Kendall? I'm going to go to bed." "sure baby, I'll be in there in a little bit." I got up and I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back.

I went to go lay in James' bed and I snuggled up with my teddy bear named teddy. Only thirty minutes went by and james came to bed. He moved teddy from me and I woke up from it and I smiled that he came into bed. I wanted to cuddle with him. He wrapped his arm around me and he just held me like it. I started to wake up more because he was kissing me. As soon as I was starting to rationalized what is being done, I was about to say "I l" and he cut me off and said " I love you Laela" I looked at him and said "really?" "yes really" "I love you to James" we kissed and then went to sleep.

My alarm went off and that is what woke me up, that and the fact that I was freezing and my boyfriend wasn't holding me anymore. I looked at my phone and it said 8:45 am I groaned a little bit and slam my phone back on to the table. I had to get up and get in the shower and get ready. I was slowly getting up when I heard lia yell at someone. Why is she yelling at this time of the morning? I got up and went into the living room. As I was walking I smelt something burning. I was feeling bad for whoever/whatever she was yelling at.

I turned my head and she was standing there with logan making waffles. I moaned and thought really? I looked at them and logan said laela, your sister burnt waffles. Aliyah looked at me and said no your best friend burnt them. I groaned. And I heard people coming out of rooms. I will ask james later I thought. "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU LET HER COOK WAFFLES! AND WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU LET HIM SET THE TIMER! DO YOU GUYS HONESTLY NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TWO YEARS AGO? I yelled angrily at them. They just stood there looking dumb. "WELL ANSWER ME!" I said again. the other two just took a step back. "AND IF YOU SAY I DON'T KNOW I'M GOING TO SMACK YOU!" I yelled again. at this point james backed away and tried to tune me out. "I'M WAITING, AND THE ANSWER BETTER BE BELIEVEABLE!" I yelled once more. "well she said that she could make them and I believe her I mean she made toast without burning it" logan said scared. "its not only me you set the timer not me" lia said. "look I don't care whose fault it is. And I don't care whose idea it is. But you both have to blame, and don't think I'm going to forget this to easily!" I said looking at them, I was much calmer now. None of the guys have ever seen me mad. Aliyah and Logan hate when I get mad. It takes twice as long to calm me down, and to even come near me. Especially if you're the person who made me angry in the first place it will take twice as long to come near me.

With that being done I walked back down the hallway and started to get undressed. James came in and he figured I'd be getting undressed so he didn't open up the door all the way just enough for him to get in and no one else to see me. And that was fine by me. I only had my top off and that's when he started kissing me. I liked it a lot but kinda annoyed at the same time. But I just let it happened he knew that I was still angry with my sister and Logan so he didn't do anything further than that. When we were done kissing I got in the shower. When I was in the shower I started to sing, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.

After I finished in the shower I got out and asked James what I should wear. So he picked out my black mini skirt with a white shirt that said music sounds better with you on the front. So I put it on, and I went back into the bathroom to put eyeliner and mascara on. After that I blow dried my hair and put a headband in it. After that I brushed my teeth and then I was done with the bathroom. I told him that it wouldn't be smart to hold my hand when we got into the living room. With that he looked at me confused. Let me explain I said. "When I'm angry, I'm angry. I don't like anyone and I don't let anyone near me just in case I have an outburst or decided to hit something or someone. And I don't want to hit you. Its better if you just sat there or let me be until I text you and let you that it's all good." I said hoping that he would understand and that it was nothing personal. He nodded then he hugged me and then we came out of his room. I was the first down the hall and he trailed a couple of feet behind me.

Everyone was sitting around watching TV and I just stood there like a statue. I decided to go to the fridge and grab my water bottle and I took my ipod and my phone and just walked out the door. They know not to come after me. And I told James not to until I told him it was safe. I put my headphones in my ears and turned on the ipod and turned up the volume already way up. I was listening to Good Feeling by Cobra Starship. I was walking down a street and I saw someone comes toward me with a knife. I took one look and ran the other way and when I stopped to catch my breath and turn there was nobody there and wasn't for another three blocks. I decided to walk down to 7-11 and get a slurpie, after I paid for it I went back up to the building and while I was walking into the building I heard someone that I haven't heard in months and I was hoping that I was hearing things so I didn't pay attention to it and went up. I went in the apartment and tried to apologize but they said not to worry about it.

I looked at James and he looked at me. All I could do was smile because I know that he was mine despite the fact that I had feelings for Logan. I went over to James and I hugged him and then he kissed me. He looked at me and asked if I wanted to go on a date and I said yes. And then he got off the window seal that he was sitting grabbed my hand and we left to go wherever we were going.

We made it to the pizza place that we were going to. It wasn't really crowded which was okay for me because I hate crowded places. We go a Hawaiian pizza and sprite as drinks. We were laughing and talking. I was telling him a story about me being on the boys' baseball team and how weird it was when one of the guys was like madly in love with me. All James did was laugh, and he was surprise that I was a good baseball player. After a while we decided to go to the mall to get some stuff.

At the mall I saw one of my friends from the volleyball team and I told James to go get something from Starbucks. When he left I asked the girl to do me a favor. She didn't like him so which meant that she was perfect for this. Little did James know that I was putting him through a test. And he'll never know unless he fails it. She agreed to it and just left so it didn't seem like she was going to do it right then and there, while he knew that I was talking to her. I'm smarter than that.

He came back from Starbucks and we made our way down to debs so I can get more jeans. That's when my friend Lilleigh came up to him and started flirting with him. He really didn't react to it. I was beginning to think that he knew what I was doing. And then when she kept flirting with him and he couldn't get away from her. He said very politely "can you please stop flirting with me, I have a girlfriend and she's standing right there looking at jeans." With that she stopped and went away. I was surprised that he didn't flirt back but I was grateful that he didn't. After I got my jeans and paid for them we left and went over to Pac Sun so he could get some swim trunks and a new shirt. Then when were in the mall for about a good hour and half we decided to go home.

On our way home he mention about that girl who was flirting with him. And being me I acted like I didn't notice it. And then he begins to tell me that I have nothing to worry about and that he will never cheat on me. I said "well that's good, but I really had no idea that she was flirting with you. And since she's a really good friend of mine she wouldn't try to take you from me. Maybe she was just being flirty because I saw her flirting with another guy." He just nodded his head and then he reached for the radio. But that's when I scooted closer to him and grabbed his hand so I could hold it. I took my right hand and turned up the radio. We made it to the house and we got out. And made our way up to the house. Before we went in he took his free hand and lifted my chin to kiss me. I kissed him back and we lasted like that until we heard the door knob. We stopped kissing and then made our way into the house.

I gave the bag of food to Carlos and they all including James went to go sit at the table and ate the food for dinner. I wasn't that hungry so instead I went to go change into my bathing suit. After I put the bags down and put his shirts into the closet. I then walked back to the table with a strapless shirt and a pair of shorts. I asked if Carlos and Kendall wanted to go to the beach. They both nodded yes and then went to go get changed. I told the other three that they were more than welcome to come with us, because we were probably going to be there till the sunset and start a bomb fire. James and Logan we excited for it so they went to go get changed. The only reason why I originally asked only asked Kendall and Carlos was because I promised them that we could do something after the date I went on with James. Lia on the other hand was skeptical at first but then came around to it; she then went to go change when logan came out of his room.

**A/N so what did you think? Please review it means a lot**


	19. Chapter 19

**So yeah here's chapter 19. PS. Shout out to BTRGirl93 for helping me out with the story. You rock girl! **

**Disclaimer: the same**

While at the beach we were having a good time just laughing and talking. Kendall got up and asked Lia if they can go on a walk. Lia nodded and kissed carlos on the head and then left with kendall. The rest of us just stayed and continue to talk until I just started to sing randomly.

_"You the one that I dream about all day_  
_You the one that I think about always_  
_You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!_  
_My love is your love, your love is my love._

_Baby, I love you, I need you here_  
_Give me all the time_  
_Baby we meant to be_  
_You got me, smiling all the time._

_Cause you know how to give me that_  
_You know how to pull me back_  
_When I go runnin, runnin_  
_Tryin' to get away from loving ya_  
_You know how to love me hard_  
_I won't lie, I'm falling hard_  
_Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that._

_Chorus:_  
_You the one that I dream about all day_  
_You the one that I think about always_  
_You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!_  
_My love is your love, your love is my love_

_You the one that I dream about all day_  
_You the one that I think about always_  
_You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!_  
_My love is your love, your love is mine._

_Baby come, tear me now, hold me now_  
_Make me come alive_  
_You got the sweetest touch_  
_I'm so happy, you came in my life._

_Cause you know how to give me that_  
_You know how to pull me back_  
_When I go runnin, runnin_  
_Tryin' to get away from loving ya._

_You know how to love me hard_  
_I won't lie, I'm falling hard_  
_Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that._

_Chorus x 2_

_And Yes I'm kinda crazy,_  
_That's what happens baby,_  
_When you put it down_  
_You should've give it to me_  
_Good like that,_  
_Should've hit it like that,_  
_Had me yellin' like that_  
_Didn't know you would've had me coming back_

_You the one that i'm feeling_  
_You the one that i'm loving_  
_Ain't no other, boy like you_  
_No there's just one, one, one_  
_No baby just one, one_  
_I bet you wanna know._

_Chorus_

_You the one that I dream about all day_  
_You the one that I think about always_  
_You Are The One So I Make Sure I behave._  
_My love is your love, your love is mine."_

I looked over at james and just smiled. Logan and James both decided to go get some food from the gas station so they left, and with that there was only me and carlos. "I wonder what they were talking about" I said looking over at Carlos. He just shrugged his shoulders. I scooted closer to carlos and we started playing a hand game. After that he took out a deck of cards that was in my bag that said BEACH STUFF on both sides. So we decided to play decks and other two person card games.

Aliyah POV

Me and Kendall walked over to this sitting area and we started to talk

"So what happened between Logan and Laela when they were younger? Why are they so oblivious to the fact that they are in love with each other?" he asked me

"I don't know if I should tell you, because it happened like three nights before he moved out here…" I said trailing and looking at what my sister and boyfriend were doing

"I won't tell a single soul. And it's killing me to know. Every time I bring it up to lae she just denies it or says that nothing happened. I don't believe her with that." He said while getting my attention

I just sighed and looked at Kendall

He looked back and said "well?"

"so I cant believe that I'm going to tell you this. It betrays my sisters and logans trust. Well more hers than his. And if you bring it up to her or Logan and it comes back to me. So god help me." I said telling him straight in the eye

He nodded and said that's fine.

"well three nights before logan came here. He took my sister out to dinner and to the local teen club." "well that explains why she's such a great dancer" Kendall said smirking. I just rolled my eyes and continue the story. "so anyways, laela called me and said that she's going to stay the night with her Logiebear and that she'll tell me what happened when she got home." I said looking down at the table then back up to kendall as he nodded. "so then two days later when she came back from the airport to say goodbye to him she came in my room." "so she always called him Logiebear?" kendall asked I just nodded. "when she came into my room she laid on my bed and told me all about the past three nights she spent with her logie. I asked her what happened, and before she even did she said that I have to spit shake on it. So we did." Kendall looked diguested with the fact that we spit shake. But I continue anyways. "so she was telling me what happen and then she said that she had sex with logan and they said "I love you" but it was the one that went more deeper than them two just being best friends." I saw Kendall's jaw drop at it. But I just finished the story. "ever since then, they either avoid telling each other I love you or even acknowledge the fact they have feelings way beyond then they ever expected. But they know how to hide it around other people and how not to get jealous when the other one dates the person. They both figured that if they were meant to be together that fate would find them away to be together and not with anyone else." I said looking at James and Logan walking back to the beach and Carlos and lae still playing decks and at the ocean then finally back to Kendall. He then went to say. "Wow I didn't think that was what happened when they were wills a year younger. And that's an interesting thing about letting fate bring them together." He got up and said "let's go back. And I promise you that I will not tell a single soul no matter what." "Thanks and yah let's get back."

NO ONES POV

After having hot dogs and singing we all decided to get back in the cars and head home.

We got home and we all changed and lunge around the living room and decided to watch Just Go With It. Logan and Kendall were laying on the couch and they both fit since it was shaped into a L. Lia was sitting on the chair, Carlos sat on the ground in between her legs. James and I were laying down and cuddling. With a blanket covering us. My phone went off and I saw who it was from. I answered it and said. "Hey baby, how's my favorite little brother?" "Hi sissy and I am good." Ethan said. "How's it being the oldest now?" I said jokingly. "good Baeliey hates that I'm the oldest now." He replied. "haha I bet so. What are you doing?" I asked. "nothing I was wondering if I could talk to logan, I lost his number." He asked. "sure booboo, I love you." "I love you too sissy." I handed the phone to Logan and he excused himself to go talk to Ethan on the phone.

"who was that?" kendall asked

"the second only man in my life that will not leave me no matter what. And I tell all my unimportant secrets to." I said answering Kendall's question. I had gotten a weird look from james and I mouth to him don't worry. Carlos then asked "what?" so my sister said. "that was our baby brother Ethan. Ethan and Laela have been really close since the day he was born. She never left his side besides going to school." I just nodded not paying attention to who it was that was looking at me.

I snuggled up against james even more and I fell asleep on his chest.

**THE NEXT DAY**

When I woke up I saw everyone sleeping. Kendall was stretched out on the l part of the couch and logan had one leg over the back of the couch and one hand hanging off the couch and I just laughed at it. Lia was stretched out on the chair. Carlos was holding a pillow and was spread out on the other side of me. James on the other hand was laying there and lightly snoring while one of hands was holding a part of my body. I really had to pee so I moved his arm away from me and got up went to the bathroom and went pee. When I went into Logans' room where some of my clothes were sitting I looked at the time and it said 7:05 am.

I groaned and then grabbed the clothes I was going to be wearing that day and went into James' room to take a shower and got ready for the day. I decided to wear a plaid spaghetti strap tank top and some white shorts that had a little pink dog on a pocket and said PINK. I brushed my hair and put it up to the side of my head (something like they did in the eighties) brushed my teeth and went to put my black flip flops on.

Then I went to the kitchen and started making everyone else's breakfast. Me on the other hand I had a cereal bar and some orange juice. I wasn't paying attention because I was getting the bacon, blueberries and strawberries out of the fridge. That's when I felt hands cover my eyes from me behind. I giggle and said Jamesssssss and he dropped his hands and I turn around and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and then we hugged and kissed. He then asked me, "Why are you up so early? And what are you making?" "I woke up because I had to pee and some boy who weighs like 180 lbs. was laying practically on top of me and he wouldn't stop talking about me in his sleep." I said giggling. And I'm making Carlos's favorite breakfast considering the fact that today is his birthday"

James then turned to me and said "who's that boy who was laying on top of you? Do I know him? What does he look like?" I just laughed at him and stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth. I wasn't going to answer any of his questions. But I did have one of my own. "Why are you up so early?" he turned to me and held me there, and then he said "this girl who weighs 155 lbs. wasn't laying underneath me anymore and because I smelled bacon." I just rolled my eyes and thought to myself typical men; you can't wake them up without the smell of food.

I heard Aliyah groan and said "shut up James & Lae, and if you must make her moan go into the bedroom. I really don't wanna hear you make my sister moan." I just laughed at that because one he did make me moan but it wasn't that loud.

Logan, Kendall and Carlos got up while lia went back to sleep. Carlos was coming to the kitchen when I told him to go sit at the table and happy birthday. I pushed James out of the kitchen and told him to go sit as well. I went over and pushed Ali off of the chair which made her mad but she didn't do anything knowing the fact that I can hurt her more then she can hurt me. When everyone sat down they all dug in. I just sat their laughing. Logan, James, Kendall and Lia all said "HAPPY BITHDAY CARLOS!" he was a little shocked that everyone remembered. And then he said "thanks."

When everyone was done they got dressed and I just stayed in the kitchen cleaning up and doing the dishes. Then I went to go sit down. James' phone went off and he hollered from his room for me to answer it. I shrugged my shoulders and answer "hello, James' phone Laela speaking" I said. "hi Laela is your boyfriend/my son there?" a woman said back. "yep let me go get him" "okay and could you tell him that its important." "yep sure will" I made my way to james' room and he was butt naked with his butt facing me. I just giggled and muted the phone and said "cute butt Jay" he turned around and blushed pulling up his boxers. I unmuted it and handed him the phone. I said it's your mom.

**Please review it helps a lot. And the next chapter will be about why his mom called**


	20. His Mom, Zombies & Stefon

**A/N this is finishing why James' mom called and maybe a surprise. Shout Out to BTRGirl93 for the rest of this idea. & I hope ya'll like this PS not to get confused. Aliyah, Lia, & Ali are one person! Lia and Ali are just nicknames from the name Aliyah.**

**Disclaimer: same as before**

I turned around and shut the door. I made my way back to the living room. I was cleaning when lia and Carlos came out and lia said "I'm taking out to celebrate his birthday and we went be back till dinner time." I just nodded and they had walked out the door. Logan came up and said I'm going on a date with Camille so I'll see you later. Again I just nodded; he went to the door, opened it and then walked out and shut the door. I had just finished vacuuming when Kendall came out and said "wow this looks amazing." I just nodded and put the vacuum away.

I just looked at him and then at the door and he figured out what I was trying to say. "no I'm not going out, I'm just staying home and relaxing. Are you?" I just shook my head no. and that's when James came out crying. I still didn't say anything and I walked over to him and just hugged him. He then moved us to the couch. We sat down, I just held him while he cried. When he was done I kissed him on lips. James looked at me weird because I didn't say anything and I haven't since I handed him his phone. James then began to ask "are you mad at me?" I shook my head. "did I do something wrong" still didn't say anything. He then asked "do you still love me?" I nodded my head yes. Then him and kendall exchange looks and kendall just shrugged his shoulders because he didn't even know why I wasn't talking

And that's when my phone went off. I saw that it was Logan and I just took out my arm and let someone grab it. Kendall took it and answers it. "Hello" "kendall?" I head Logan say since Kendall put my phone on speaker. "Yep the one and only" "why did you answer laes phone and not her?" "Why don't you ask her yourself?" "Laela why didn't you answer your phone?" I didn't do anything I just sat there looking at James and trying not to cry. "Kendall is she even there?" "Yes she's here, she's just no talking." "Oh boy who got a bad call?" Logan asked "I did" James just answer. "I'll be right up there." I heard what Logan said and watched as Kendall handed me my phone but I didn't take it. My sister then called and Kendall sighed put the phone back on speaker. "Hello" "kendall?" "Yep the one and only. And before you ask me why she didn't answer her phone instead and before I tell you to ask her. I'm going to tell you this, she's not talking and I don't know why." "Who got a bad call from home?" she asked "funny that you asked James did." "I'll grab Carlos and I'll be right there."

A minute passed and Logan came in. and then five minutes later Aliyah and Carlos walked in. I just sat there and still didn't say anything. I just continue to look at James sympathetically and just leaned in and held him and just cried, at the same time he cried to. "So why isn't your sister talking?" I heard Kendall say "she doesn't talk or do anything really when she knows that something bad happened." Logan said. "And for her to even be hugging James and crying is a shocker." Lia said.

"So what happened?" Carlos asked "I'm not even sure; I just know that laela didn't talk and James was crying." Kendall replied. About 10 minutes past and James let go of me. He then cleared his throat and said "I have to go back home for a while, something happened to my dad and he's in the hospital, they don't know if he will make it." That's when I broke my silence and said "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't want to jump to conclusions just in case it wasn't that serious." That surprised Aliyah and Logan and the fact that I even said anything before three hours were up. I got up off the couch and went to the kitchen to get some water for James. When I came back I handed the cup to James and then said "do you want me to come with?" "I don't think that you should, my family is losing someone and for them to meet someone right now isn't a good idea." I nodded my head and went back to saying nothing. James got up and went to his room. He said "you can come help me pack if you'd like" I got up and followed him to his room to help him pack. "I'll text you all day every day. I'll even call you at night. Oh and we also have face talk." I simply nodded and mouth I love you. He replied with "I love you more" when we were done packing his suitcase he turned to me and said I'm sorry I'm leaving. I just stood there and said "don't even worry about it" then I went back to being silent.

We walked to the door, we hugged and kissed for a few seconds and with that he left. I turned around and went back into his room and just laid there on his bed. I'm going to be away from my baby for how long? Oh I don't even know that. Why didn't I ask him how long he's going to be gone? I miss my baby. Do I just lay here and depressed or do I try to have a good time? That's all I could think at this point. I heard a knock on the door and I just said "go away, I don't want to see anyone!" they didn't that person just came into the room and sat at the bed. I could feel someone there and I'm guessing its Carlos. Two things came to mind. Either I could kick the person to hear their voice or b I could say who are you? Or I could just do both right. So I just decided to say "who are you?" "It's me" Carlos said. I sat up and hugged him and he rubbed my back and said "everything is going to be okay." I really didn't want to talk anymore but I did it anyways. "You should go on a date with Lia; it's your birthday after all." "Will you come out to the living room and have fun with Kendall? Logan already left and I don't want Kendall to be bored." I nodded my head and we left to the living room.

I went to sit on the couch next to Kendall. He hugged me and asked if I wanted to play zombies and I nodded my head. Lia and Carlos left once again to finish their date. Like Carlos said Logan was already gone. So I sat back and enjoyed my day with Kendall. He's became my second best friend. I can tell him everything. I even told him what happened between me and Logan three nights before he moved out here. He didn't seem surprise, im guessing Ali told him. That didn't surprise me one bit. So me and Kendall were playing zombies when my phone went off. "Hey baby" I said "hey booboo" James said. I put the phone on speaker because I was playing zombies with Kendall. "Hey man" kendall said "hey Kendall" James said a little surprised. "How's my baby?" "I'm good, just sitting here playing zombies with Kenny. How are you? Did you make it home okay?" "I'm good, I just made it to my house and it's a different then the last time I saw it." "How's mom and pops?" Kendall asked "mom is fine, and dad has been better man. The good news is that pops is coming home tomorrow." "Oh well that is good. Tell them that I said hi." Kendall said. "Sure will. And baby I'm going to stay here for two weeks just to help around the house and help with pops." "Okay baby I miss you and I love you." I said to James. "I miss you and I love you more baby." James said. And then he hung up.

After 20 rounds we turned it off and decided to watch Breakfast Club. Halfway through the movie we ordered pizza and then when the movie was over we decided to go down to the pool and swim a little bit. Five o'clock rolled around and we decided to go back up to the apartment and make dinner. Kendall was making corn dogs and burgers. But before that he went with me to my apartment to get more of my clothes. Since I'll be there more, Lia's clothes were already at the apartment. And she is going back to Texas to ship the rest of her stuff since she's moving here and living with me. When we got back to their apartment I put my stuff in James' room and said I'll move it back into my house so he doesn't feel like I'm living here and suffocating him. Even though we act like an married couple the majority of the time and yes we do, do stuff separately so we aren't on top of each other all the time.

While Kendall was cooking and I was in the bath my phone rang and it was in the living room. So Kendall answers it and said "Laela's phone Kendall speaking" "hi kendall is laela around?" "Yep let me bring the phone to her." Kendall must have muted the phone when he came in the bedroom and made his way to the bathroom. "Hey baby, James mom is on the other end of the line. Do you want to take it or do you want me to tell her you're in the bath and that you will call her when you're done?" I sat up and whipped my hands off on the towel. Then said "just bring it in here ken." "Mmkay" Kendall then walked in and handed me the phone and he walked out. I unmuted it and said "hello" "hi laela, this is Anna, James' mom" "hi Anna. Is everything okay? Did anything happen to james?" "No nothing is wrong and nothing happened to James." "Oh okay." "I was calling because I know your 6 month anniversary is coming up and I was wondering if you would like to come here and meet me and pops." "Sure I'd love to come meet you and pops. But why didn't James call to ask?" "He doesn't know and won't till you get here. I'm going to surprise him." "Oh alright that sounds fun." "So I'll see you here in two weeks?" "Yep sounds good" "bye laela." "Bye Anna" we ended the call and I got out.

I changed into one of James' clean boxers and one of his tank tops. I walked into the living room and saw Logan, Camille, Jo and Kendall sitting around and watching a movie. I went to go sit down and then Carlos and Aliyah came into the door. We all went to the table and ate. After a while we all decided to go to the local teen club.

I went into James' room with lia to change. I put on a blue jean mini skirt with black leggings. I then put on a white shirt that was written on with highlighters. The only way to see it was in the dark or in a black light. I took down my hair brushed it then curled it; I put my bangs in a mini bump. I put eyeliner and mascara on. Then went to put ankle socks on and some vans. Lia put on a faded blue jean mini skirt on and a green sparkly tank top. Put on eyeliner and mascara. She curled her hair and put her bangs into a mini bump. She put on some socks and then put on some converse on. We took a picture. Her arms were wrapped around me and she was kissing my check. I sent the picture to James. And then we dropped our phones on his bed then left to the living room.

Logan came out in jeans and a t-shirt and wearing vans. Carlos and Kendall came out to. They were both were jeans and a t-shirt. Kendall was wearing vans and Carlos was wearing converse. And Kendall had on his signature beanie that he always wears when we go out at night. We went down stairs to meet up with Camille and Jo. Camille was wearing a skirt that stopped midway on her upper legs with a metallic blue shirt with flats on. Jo on the other hand had on short shorts and a black shirt wearing vans. We all walked out to logans car and go in. Logan was driving with Camille next to him. I was next to her with Kendall next to me. In the backseat was Jo on the left side behind the driver and Carlos was in the middle leaving the right side behind the passenger seat Lia.

We made our way to the club and within 20 mins we got there. We parked and got out. We went into the club and made our way to the dance floor. I was dancing with Kendall most of the night. Jo wasn't much for the fast type of dancing. So I danced with Kendall when it wasn't a slow song. I was pretty exhausted by half way through the night. Kendall is a pretty damn good dance like I said before. But I didn't know he had it in him for this long. When a song was done and a slow one came up Jo made her way up to Kendall and they started to dance. I made my way to the bathroom and when I came out. Someone stopped me. I really wasn't expecting anyone to come up to me.

I turned around and there he stood in the flesh and blood. I hugged him I was so excited to see him. And then he kissed me on the cheek. "What are you doing here?" "Aliyah said that you would be" "EEEKKK! I'm so excited to see you!" "Do you want to dance?" "YES!" me and the guy walked onto the dance and we started to dance to a fast song. I couldn't believe that he came here just to see me. I haven't seen him for 6 months. It was really good to see him. After the song was done we made our way to the table and we waited for Aliyah and Logan to come up. When they finally did lia was ecstatic to see him. She ran up and jumped on him to give him a hug. When he put her down, him and Logan did their handshake that they've been doing since they met in 7th grade. We all got to talking and that's when the others came up.

I introduce him to them all. Kendall, Jo, Carlos and Camille this is Stefon. Stefon that is Carlos, Camille, Jo and Kendall. "How do you know him?" Camille asked. "Oh we all have been best friends since the 7th grade and then he moved here during our junior year to become an actor." "Well actually Stefon and I have been best friends since 7th grade" Logan corrected. I just rolled my eyes, because that annoyed me. "So baby wheres that mysterious boyfriend of yours is? How are you guys doing?" Stefon asked. "He had to go back home because of a family problem and we are great." I said he just nodded. "Where's Feliciah? How are you two?" "Feliciah is in the bathroom and we are good we made it to 2 years two day." "Right on and congrats!" I and lia both said. Feliciah made her way over to us and she was excited to see us. She ran and jumped up on Logan to hug him. He hugged her. And when he put her down she hugged me then Aliyah. She turned around and I said "guys this is Feliciah, Feliciah this is Kendall, Jo, Camille and Carlos. She said hi to them.

Then grabbed her boyfriend and went back onto the dance floor. Camille and Logan made their way back, with Lia, Carlos, me and Kendall behind them. It was the last fast song that we were doing. When I wanna sex you up by color me badd came on. I knew for a fact that I would be pushed to my limit with this song on Kendall but that didn't really bother me. After that a slow song came on and I switched places with Jo. After the song we all decided to go home. I could barely walk at this point, so Kendall picked me up and carried me to the car.

We got to our parking lot. And I was limping making my way up to the house. I really didn't want to walk because it felt like I had just got out of an intense conditioning practice. Logan came to my rescue and carried me to the elevator and set me down when we got inside. At this point I was about to cry because I was in so much pain.

**A/N don't fear I'll finish this up in the next chapter.**


	21. Drama, Surprise & 6 Months

**A/N enjoy can someone give me a name for the apartment building. Anything but palm woods.**

**Disclaimer: the same**

I somehow manage to make it to the room I'm staying in. I undressed and slipped on the tank top and boxers back on. I grabbed my phone there was no missed calls and there was only one text msg. "hey baby, call me when you get home and have fun going out Lia." It read.

I hit the number two and listen to it ring. "Hey baby" James said. "Hey, how is my baby?" I asked "I'm good, how was your night?" "Mine was good we went to the club with everyone. And I got to see Stefon, he asked about you and was shocked that you weren't there. And he said that when you get back into town we should go on a double date." "I would love to go on a double date with him and Feliciah. Speaking of Feliciah how are they doing?" "They are good; they made it two years today." I said smiling. "That's good to hear." "I know right. When Kendall saw Stefon hug me I thought he was about to hit the guy." "Why?" "Because he didn't know who it was until he saw Logan and him doing that stupid handshake they do all the time." "Oh okay. I miss you." "I miss you more. I love you" "I love you more" "I'm going to let you go, I have to go break up a fight between my little sister and brother. I love you baby." "Okay. And I love you more" with that he hung up

I took my phone and set the alarm for 8 am. I set my phone down and I got up to turn off the light. I turned back around and crawled into bed. I went to sleep and then hours later my arm went off. I got up and noticed someone's arm around me. I looked over because I was confused. When I saw it was Logan I kinda groaned. I saw that my shirt was missing and so were my pants. I looked under the covers to see if Logan was dressed and he wasn't. WTF! Is all I could think? Why in the hell is he naked and me pretty much naked? What did we do? I pushed the blankets completely off of me and I jumped in the shower.

When I got out he was still sleeping and that just annoyed me beyond the world. I changed into a red shirt that said I love ? on it. I pulled on some jeans and then went back into the bathroom. I turned on the blow dryer purposely waking him up. And he did. I brushed my hair and blow dried my hair. I then straighten it. I then grabbed a suitcase out of James' closet and threw clothes in it. I then put my charger and my makeup stuff with my brush, blow dryer into it. I was annoyed because of the fact that I didn't know what happened last night and the fact that he came into the bed at some random hour of the night.

I grabbed my suitcase put it in the living room. Since Logan had pissed me off I was not going to sit in a car with him for three hours while him not telling me what happened. So I went back down the hallway and I went to go wake up Carlos but I saw him and Aliyah snuggling up against each other so I didn't bother him. So I went to go wake up Kendall. I went in his room and sat on his bed. I gently woke him up. "Hey lae." He said rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "hi." He got up off his bed and went over to his dresser to get clothes. "So you are going to surprise James today?" "Yep" "awesome. I'm going to take a shower but you can come in when I said okay and then we can talk, if you want." "Alright" 45 seconds later. "Okay" I got up and walked in, I sat on the back of the toilet seat that he put down.

"So did you have fun last night?" Kendall asked. "Oh yah I did minus the fact that my legs were hurting by the end of the night" I said smirking "I told you that you should've taken a break with the upbeat songs being right after each other." "I know but what fun would've that been? I mean I would've had more fun if I was dancing like that one after the other then taking a break. And you could've to." "Yah but then again I would've been bored." "So you see my dilemma then huh?" "Yep" "hey I have to tell you something that you have to SWEAR ON YOUR LIFE that you will never tell anyone. NO MATTER WHAT" I said looking at the ground. "I swear" he replied.

"So Logan I guess came into my bed well James' bed last night" "yah?" "And when I woke up he was butt naked and I was to. I don't what happened." I got out of the bathroom and let him get out getting dressed. "Wow, I never thought he would do that especially since you and James have been dating for so long. I mean I know about the pass but you'd think that he'd never do it knowing it's his two best friends." He said opening the door. "I know right and now he supposed to take me to James' parents' house and I'd rather not. So I was hoping maybe you would" I said and asking. "Sure no problem. I totally understand where you're coming from. Oh and by the way, happy 6 months anniversary." "Thank-you"

We made our way into the living I grabbed my suitcase and my phone. Kendall grabbed his phone and Logans' keys. We left the house and went down to the parking lot to get into the car. When we got in. I told Kendall that I would buy breakfast when we get to McDonalds. He just nodded and got in.

We made it to McDonald's and got our food. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed out back onto the street. "so how are you and Jo?" I asked "oh we are okay, we're fighting right now. But other than that we are good." "that's good to know." For the rest of the trip we laughed and talked and were bringing up the past. We listen to the radio and sang along to the radio. We finally pulled up to the house and James' car wasn't there which meant he wouldn't know that I was there yet.

We pulled over to the side of the street, got out and I reached for my suitcase. I didn't want to go in by myself because one James wasn't there and didn't know that I was coming; and two I've never met his family. So Kendall agreed to come in with me. We went up to the door and he knocked. Someone yelled "MOM SOMEONES AT THE DOOR!" I just laughed and kendall shook his head. A woman came to the door and opened it. "hi kendall I didn't expect you to show up here." "Hi Mrs. Diamond." Kendall replied. "and this is Laela Anderson." "so you're the infamous girl that james talks about none stop." I just nodded my head. And all I could think was, he cares about me more then I really know. She then told us to come in.

After awhile and I put my stuff in the room that james was staying in. Kendall decided to split. He said that as much as he loved seeing his best friend surprise face, he had to get the car back to logan. Everyone said bye to him and then we hugged and he said in my ear no matter what I'll still have your back. I just nodded my head… and then he left.

Me and Anna went into the kitchen she took out two cups and poured water into them. She then asked me if I wanted an orange and I said sure. We sat on bar stools next to the island and we got to talking. She asked how me and her son met. I just said "I came to Hollywood to chase my dreams and I ended up living in the same building as my best friend and his friends. I didn't really met him till the next day though." She just nodded and said "tell me more?" "sure" I said. "well he was the first one to introduce himself and he noticed that I stutter when I get nervous." She just chuckled at it. I then said "we went on a date the next day and ever since then we had a thing for each but he never asked me out till this date (February 16th) 6 months ago. "She said "I'm very happy that you two are together and happy 6th month anniversary." "thank-you"

After that james his little sister walked in the house. His little sister ran into the kitchen and hugged her mom. "mommy I had the best ice cream date ever with jayjay." She said. Anna looked at her and said "that's good to know. You'll have to tell me all about it in a minute. Where's your brother now?" "im rig…" james started to say but just stopped dead in his tracks and just blinked twice and when he realized who I was he came up to me and picked me up and just hugged me. "baby! I'm so happy to see you, what are you doing here?" Once he put me down I begin to say "it was your mom's idea, I'm not really sure either. But she called me up two weeks ago and asked if I'd love to come surprise you and come meet your parents." She nodded and said "its tradition to meet the parents at the 6 month mark." I just giggled and James said "happy 6th month anniversary baby!" he was so excited at this point. I then said "happy 6th month anniversary to you baby. And I love you." I was very happy to see my boyfriend.

I had so much fun the past two days and now I and James would be heading back to Hollywood. I still couldn't believe that we have been dating for the past 6 months. It was so surreal. We said our good byes and headed to the car. We put our stuff in the backseat and waved goodbye. Right after that we headed back to Hollywood.

**A/N so what did you think? Please review it means a lot and it really helps (:**


	22. Clothes, Moving In, & more Clothes

**A/N so ummm yah writers block sucks as much as the Yankees. (sorry if you are a fan of the Yankees.) most of this chapter is going to be random thoughts placed here and there. I hope it makes sense.**

**Same disclaimer**

We finally made it home. I was glad to be home to see my sister and my best friends. Sadly they kinda grow on you after a while. We got our stuff from the car and made our way up to the house. When we were in the elevator I totally spaced that my stuff was in his room. So I told him that I had stuff in there and not to worry I'll move all of my stuff out of his room and take them to my house. He was kinda bummed. That's when he had the brilliant idea. Why don't I move some of my clothes into your house and then when we get annoyed with each other or feel like we're always up in each other's space I'll go back home. And I was okay with that.

So we made our way into the house and I took all my stuff and put it back in the bags and decided to go down the hall and put them back into my house I just threw them on the couch and then dumped them out on the floor. I need to go through my clothes anyways. I had too many of them anyways. I'm not much of the type to have more clothes then what my closet and dresser could hold. That's when I heard a knock. I yelled "it's opened" then walked in James with a big bag of his clothes. I put down the shirt that I was going to look at, and I just stared at him. He brought like his whole dresser so it seemed. He just smiled at me. Then he asked "where should I put them." I just pointed down the hall. Was he like moving in or something? I mean I know we agreed that he'd stay here for a while and bring some clothes but that has to be like his whole dresser? Right? I just shrugged it off and went back to doing whatever it was that I was doing before he came in.

"hey baby?" "yah?" "you need a bigger bed." What? That's impossible they don't make anything bigger then a king does he mean I need a smaller bed? "what do you mean I need a bigger bed. I have a king size bed, they don't make it any bigger than a king." I got up from where I was kneeling and I made my way back to my room. On my way I saw him in Lia's room. "you do know that, that this is Lia's room not mine." "ha-ha that makes some sense actually." "it's a good thing that you are cute" I said laughing at him.

There was a knock on the door and I went to go answer it. I saw it was logan. "hey logie!" "hey laes what's up?" he asked while looking behind me with clothes scattered everywhere.

**A/N this was just a random filler. So its not supposed to have more to it. Sorry.**


	23. Answer, Presley & Spin the Bottle

**A/N S/O to BTRGirl93 for helping me more. Go check out her stories.**

**Same disclaimer**

I got a text from Logan and it read "Presley is coming for a visit and she'll be here in two hours." I was so excited; I haven't seen Presley since a week before I moved out here like 6 months ago. I texted him back "I'm so going with you to pick up Presley! (: he replied "okay well then get ready and be over here when you're done. Theres no time to stall." Went into my bathroom and took a three minute shower. When I was done I decided to get dressed. I put on basketball shorts and a tank top with a zipped up hooded jacket, with that I put on some vans. I put my hair up in a messy bun. I grabbed my phone and walked out the door.

I made my way down the hall and that's when I heard Carlos yelling at James, and Kendall trying to break it up. I walked in and the apartment was a complete disaster it looked like a tornado went through it. I just went over and yelled "WOULD IT KILL YOU TWO, TO STOP FIGHTING? James give whatever you took from Carlos back to him. Carlos stop overreacting about EVERYTHING!" with that they all stopped. I'm guessing that Lia was still sleeping; we're both heavy sleepers so nothing could wake us. And Logan let's go we don't have much time, and you three need to clean up the place. It legit looks like a tornado just went through this place. They just nodded and I was dragging Logan to get out of the house.

We got to his car and we took off headed to the airport. "So Pres is coming how excited are you logie?" I asked turning on the radio. "I'm really excited, I miss her like there's no tomorrow." He said looking at me then back at the road. I knew we'd have to talk about what happened that one night but I was hoping that neither of us would bring it up. Well that wasn't happening he then looked at me and begin to say. "So umm lae…" "Yes logie?" "you remember that one night when we came back from the club the night before you went to go see james?" oh god here we go, I really didn't want to talk about it, but I guess we have to do it sooner than later. Is what I thought. "Yah what about that night." I said skeptically hoping that he'll just drop it. "I wasn't drunk and I knew exactly what was going on, and why we were doing it." WTF? He knew what was going on and he wasn't drunk but why would he do that to me? Isn't he supposed to be my best friend, the one guy that I could count on that it won't happen? Especially twice? Where did he go, why did he do it. I hope he enjoyed it because I sure in hell won't be talking to him for a very long time. I just managed to say "oh okay."

I sunk into my seat now knowing what he just told me. Should I be annoyed? Should I be glad that I and he did it again? Should I be totally freaked out? Should I hate him for it? Do I even talk to him? A million questions ran in my head and I couldn't think straight anymore. I really just wanted to get to the stupid airport get his sister and head home. But knowing his sister and I have been extremely close since I can remember and the fact that she can read me like an open book, doesn't really help. He's my best friend. We have a past together, maybe not the greatest one but we have one. So we've hooked up a couple of times but that's just us. We have an understanding right? Is fate trying to bring me to him? But why now, it makes no sense. Ugh! Why did he have to tell me now? Out of all the days in a year why now? It makes no sense once again.

We finally made it to the airport. That had to be really awkward. It could've been different if he hadn't told me till like idk ever! I missed him so much though. We really haven't done much together alone since Lia got here. It kinda bummed me out. He was too busy being with Camille and I was being pulled a bunch of different directions. It's gotten to the point that the only time we have together is when I have a nightmare, if I can't sleep or when I come to sleep with him. He's still my Logiebear and nothing will ever change that no matter whom I'm dating or who he's dating.

We were waiting in the car. And then I heard a girl scream and she ran to the car. I was about to duck till I knew who it was. "LOGAN! & laela?" the girl said. "Presley!" Logan said. "Presley?" I said. "The one and only" she said. "I didn't know you were coming with loges." She said looking at me funny. "Yah well I decided to surprise you." "Well I'm surprised. Hey big brother, help me get my bags in the trunk" Logan got out and put all of her bags in the trunk without her lifting a finger. They got in the car and we took off back to wooden hills (apartment building). "So baby what have you been up to?" "Oh not a lot, just been busy and hanging around. How about you?" "I just finish with school and been counting down the days till I came to visit my brother and my awesome best friend." I just laughed.

Pulled up to the Wooden Hills and we made our way up to the apartment. We were laughing and catching up and bringing up stories. We got into the apartment and everyone was sitting around watching TV. "Ha-ha remembers that time when my brother came up to you in the 5th grade with that mud pie and was trying to convince you that it wasn't mud." "It wasn't mud." "Huni, it had leaves and sticks sticking out of it and you were cover in mud." "Well would you have bought it if they weren't in it?" "Not in that lifetime and not in this one" "or that time that Lia said that she was going to marry a guy name Carlos?" "yah and she said that he shall be in a band and fall in love with me for all the right reasons and believe that I'm so not into him" that's when lia said "I said that I was going to marry a guy name carlos and he will be in a band but he will think that I'm after his best friend" we just laughed and we saw carlos blush.

"Don't worry baby that is not the case now nor was it when I first met you." Lia said laughing at Carlos. "Guys this is Presley, and Presley the tall hot brunette kid is my boo, James, blonde hair sexy dimples is Kendall. You know Aliyah, and the boy she's sitting on is the very hot energetic Carlos." I said to Presley "so he's sexy dimples huh?" James said. "Oh zip it, you know that I'm still yours." "Sexy dimples? That's new" Kendall said. "Yah well don't let that go to that pretty little head of yours." I said jokingly. "But don't forget that Carlos is the hot energetic one" I said winking at Carlos.

We all sat down. And Aliyah said. Hey how about we play spin the bottle. "With three girls and four guys?" I asked looking at lia. "Well I'll call someone I know so we're equal." "Fine just not that redhead" I said looking at Ali. "Red…?" "Don't worry about it." Ali said I'm guessing to Pres then I saw lia pointing her head in logans direction. I wasn't mad, I was just annoyed and I didn't want everyone to know. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. I went to go answer it. It was Katie the new girl. "Hey Kat how's it going?" I said "good, I hear that umm everyone's going to play spin the bottle?" "Oh yah and we need someone to equal us out" Lia said "Katie this is Presley, Logan's sister." I said as I was pulling her in.

We all sat in a circle and Kendall went to grab a bottle. "So here are the rules." I started off "if it lands on the same sex you have to kiss that person for thirty seconds or you strip." Lia said "there are no chicken outs" Logan said next. Then I said "even if you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend and it doesn't land on them, you still have to make out with that person for thirty seconds." "Last rule, all cellphones and anything that is on you that has a camera need to go in this box" Presley said. "So is even one clear with the rules?" I asked everyone nodded.

With that we started playing spin the bottle. It went Katie, Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan Presley, Aliyah then me. It was in birth order. Katie spins it first and it landed on me. I just giggled. "So it looks like we kiss huh?" Katie asked "only if you don't want to. I really don't mind stripping." I said "oh no that's okay, let's get to kissing" she said. We leaned in, I took my right hand and put it on the side of her face and she then did the same to me but with her left hand. We started to make out, lia had the timer and when thirty seconds was up we pull back. The guys had a dumbfound look on their face like "wow they actually just did that." "Im turned on right now" all four guys said together. We girls just laughed at it. It was Kendall's turn when the bottle stopped spinning it landed on me again. I just rolled my eyes. "Come here Mr. sexy dimples" I said giggling. Kendall and I started making out and that was like the longest thirty seconds of my life. But I enjoyed every second of it. Then it was Carlos' turn. I was just hoping that it didn't land on me. It stopped spinning and it landed on James. I couldn't help but just burst into laughter. I know how much of a great kisser James was, but not about Carlos. Hmmm. I was expecting them to strip but they didn't. they just made out for thirty seconds. I just happened to get really turned on by it. After they stopped it was James' turn. It landed on Aliyah. And Aliyah didn't want to do it, but since she wasn't a male she couldn't strip so they leaned in and started kissing. Thirty seconds went by and they stopped. She turned to me and whispered in my ear "wow, now I know why you cant stay off his lips." And I just said "ha-ha I know right!" logan went and he landed on me and so did Aliyah. Even though we both took off our shirts we still kissed. Then it was my turn and I got kendall. And I was okay with that. It went on for about 3 rounds.

Then we all decided to change into jammies and then watch a movie and we all spread out around the living room. Carlos and Aliyah were cuddle up on the new love seat that they had gotten. Katie was sitting on the chair. James and Kendall we spread out on the couch. I really didn't know why james was on the couch but he was. Logan was laying the closet to Presley. And I was alone on the floor holding onto a pillow. We were watching Remember The Daze. And then when kendall decided to put in a scary movie that's when james came down to lay with me. Kendall had put in Nightmare On Elm Street (2010) james and I were making out at this point since we already seen the movie. But we got a little carried away with the kissing stuff. When I started to moan Aliyah just cleared her throat on purpose.

We all fell asleep and that's how the night ended.

**A/N so what did you think? Please review (: it really helps**


	24. Answers, Kellan, Mall, Aaustyn & Stevo

**A/N BLAH! I hate writers block. Well actually it's having a chapter going around an idea. Again S/O to BTRGirl93 for the idea**

**Same disclaimer **

I woke up and I was in a bed. And someone was laying behind me, and I knew it was James just by the way his hot breath sends chills down my spine each time he breathes on me. I just laid here and smiled, he's so cute. But I was wondering how I got into his bed. But who cares. I look at the time and it said 8:45 am. I groaned and moved James' arms, even though I really didn't want to. But I had to get up and get ready for the day and go make breakfast.

I went into the bathroom and took my hair out then brushed it, and then I got into the shower. When I was in the shower he came into the bathroom. "Hey baby." James said. "hey." I replied. After a while I got out. Brushed my teeth and then went to get dressed. I threw on a white tank top with a faded blue jean skirt that stopped mid-thigh. I decided to curl my hair and put my bangs in a mini bump. Then I put on socks and vans. James was already awake and out of the room.

I made my way down the hall, into the living room. I just sat down and waited for everyone to come in. Katie had already left by the looks of it. Logan, Carlos, Kendall, Lia and James all came to the living room. Presley was the last one to come out. "hey we are going downstairs to the pool, do you wanna come with?" James asked. "umm no its okay I'm just going to stay here and just call Kellan." I said looking out the window, not even paying attention to anyone around me. "Pres do you wanna come with?" lia asked. "oh no that's okay I'm just going to stay here and catch up with baby. But you guys can go ahead without us." Presley answered. With that they all left. I just turned and sat down. And Pres came to sit next to me.

"So baby, what's going on with you and logan?" she asked "n-n-n-no-no-nothing" I said. "Are you sure about that?" "y-y-yah I-I-I'm s-s-sure" I said looking at the ground then back at her. "Laela you're lying." "No I'm n-n-not-t-t-t" "yes you are, you're stuttering. You only do that when you're nervous, lying or you're talking to a hot guy. Theres nothing to be nervous about we've been best friends since we can remember. The guys went downstairs with your sister. And the last time I checked there is no hot guy here." Like I said she can read me like an open book.

"So you wanna tell me what's going on? You haven't talked to him since I've gotten here. You never look him the eyes. You two have so much tension that you can literally cut it with a butter knife. And let's not talk about those two kisses you two had over spin the bottle." "So you can tell then huh?" "Yep." "There's not much to tell." "Laela quit stalling and just tell me." "Well umm here goes nothing I guess." "That's my girl." "So um I and your brother had sex like twice since I moved here." "I thought you two weren't going to do that?" "Yah well so did I, but apparently your brother is one horn dog." I said laughing at that "go on" "well we both said I love you, and it was the one that's deeper then friendship." "Wow." "Yah" "so you care to explain why you aren't talking to him?" "Well the night before I went to go surprise James on our 6 month anniversary we had sex and I didn't know. The only person that knows besides you is kendall." "And Kendall never told James?" "Nope I said that if he did, so help me god." "So he's scared of you?" "Kinda I guess, I-I don't know."

I was going to say something else but that's when I saw the door knob being turned. Kendall came in and just looked at us. "Hey baby, what's going? Why does she look like shes going to kill me?" "She won't kill you. Just as long as you don't say a single thing about what I've told you, especially not to James." I said looking at him. "Baby you know that I will never do that no matter what. I promise, and I keep my promises." He said looking at the window, then at Presley then at me.

"Do you guys wanna come down now?" he asked

"Uhh sure I'll go." I shyly said

"Presley do you wanna come?" Kendall asked

"Umm sure yah and Lae we'll finish later." She said

"Or we can finish it while we go down stairs." I suggested

As we were walking out the door and down to the pool we finished were we left off

"So do you love Logan the way you say you love james?" Kendall asked me

"Uhh, yah I do, I mean I guess, well yah sure, maybe just a little." I answered kind of nervously

"Yah why are you with James when you know for sure that you and Logan should be together." Presley asked unsure

"Oh you know." I said

"No I don't. So you wanna tell me?" she then said

I just looked at the ground and all around me I brought up my arm and brushed the back of my neck. I was really nervous.

"Well we like each other, he's a great guy. And he snatched me up before any other guy could in this town. Besides Logan has a girlfriend rather or not that they are off and on again. They are still together." I said nervously

"But you and Logan are head over heels in love with each other." She pleaded

"Well I didn't say that we weren't but you know how we are. If fate wants us together then it will find a way to bring us together. And until that actually happens I guess we are just going to stay best friends" I said as we were getting out of the elevator

We went into the pool area, and there was a new guy there. I went to the smoothie stand with Kendall to get me and him some drinks. We got the usual. I got mixed berry with whip cream on top, and he got strawberry apple with extra whip cream on top. We were walking back and laughing when we got stopped dead in our tracks. "BABYYYYYY!" the guy side "Kellan?" I asked "yep, in the flesh." He said. "Oh my gosh, how are you?" "Im good, what no hug?" I went to hug him and he picked me up. "Still light as ever." I just giggle. "Umm Kellan, I can't breathe." Kellan put me down and we walked over to everyone else. "Kellan meet everyone, you already know Aliyah and Logan and his sister Presley. But the blonde hair boy is Kendall, next to him is Carlos, next to him is James. Guys meet Kellan." We sat down and we all started talking and laughing. "So Kell what are you doing here? I thought you were still filming?" I asked. "Oh yah well I still am but I got a day off so I decided to come see you and your sister." He replied. "So how do you know Laela & Aliyah?" Carlos asked. "Oh were cousins" Lia said. "So which one is your boyfriend?" Kellan asked me and lia. "Well mine is the one next to you his name is Carlos" Ali said. "And this one right here." I said pulling James over to me. "His name is james." "Nice pick baby." Kellan said jokingly. We continue to talk and laugh and catch up. After an hour Kellan had to go.

We said goodbye and then he left.

I asked if the girls wanted to go to the mall. And they said sure. But Presley wanted Kendall to go with. "I think that someone has a crush on Kendall" lia said. "Hey you know, Kendall's hot I'd so go after him if I didn't have James." I said. "Really baby?" Kendall asked. "Oh yah, you're really good looking, how could any girl not think that?" I turned to James and said "go with us?" "For sure" he said. We didn't have to ask Logan or Carlos twice. Suddenly a girl's day turn into hanging out with the guys to. "Hey Katie, wanna go to the mall with all of us?" Lia asked. "Is Logan going?" Katie asked. "Yep he sure is." I said

We took one car. We fight four people in front and four in back. James was driving, I was next to him, Presley was next and Kendall sat on the other side of her. Then in the back was Carlos, lia, Katie and then Logan. "Hey baby, do you have your ipod?" Logan asked "yah, um it's in that pocket thing in front of you" I said back. He looked for it in there and then handed it to me. I plugged it in. "any requests?" I asked. "Baby, play cover girl." Lia said. You got it

When it started to play all of us but Katie started singing along to it. When it ended, little freak by Usher ft. Nicki Minaj. "Hey that's our make out song." Me, Logan and Carlos all said at the same time. But then Kendall had the idea to play one time by Justin Bieber. Presley and I started to sing along to it. The next song was Music Sounds Better with You. James, Logan, Kendall, Carlos and I all started to sing.

When we pulled up to the mall we all started to walk in.

"Let's have subway." Kendall said making his way to a table with all of us fleeting in behind him.

"Oh gosh, yes!" lia said

While everyone sat down. I told them to write down what they wanted and I'll go get them and pay for them.

Neither Logan nor James liked that idea. But they knew better then to argue with me. I know that one of them would've simply paid for all of us. But I didn't want them to.

I went up to order all 8 sandwiches and paid for them. As I was walking back with them, someone bumped into me.

I just looked up at the person and said "oh sorry about that."

"Oh no worries. It was my fault so I apologize for it." He said

"No need to be sorry." I said

"Got a lot of sandwiches there. You must be really hungry huh?"

"Oh yah you know it, I couldn't decide on which one I wanted so I decided to get eight of them." I said jokingly

"I'm Aaustyn." He said

"Hi, I'm Laela." I said shyly

"Well laela, it was very nice to meet you" Aaustyn said looking over at a guy

"Likewise" I said

Then this guy came up to him and kissed him on the head

"Laela, this is my boyfriend Stevo." Aaustyn said

"Nice to meet you Stevo. I'd shake your hand but umm I kinda can't." I said looking at the 8 bags I said and then at him.

"Well that's okay." Stevo said

"We should get going." Aaustyn said

"Hey before we leave can we get your number?" Stevo said skeptically

"Uh sure." I put bags into my other hand and I took out my phone. "Here put your numbers in here and I'll do the same."

"Sounds good." Stevo took my phone and handed me his

I put my number in it and then gave it back. I grab Aaustyn's phone and did the same thing

"I should be getting back to my boyfriend and my friends" I said looking at them

"Well it was nice to meet you and we should hang out some other time." Stevo said  
"likewise and for sure we should." I replied I started to walk back to the table

"Oh and bring your boyfriend with, we'd love to meet him" Aaustyn said I just nodded and left

**A/N please review and tell me what you think and what should happened in the next chapters.**


	25. Secrets, Songs, Games

**A/N so umm yah, here you go… I hope you enjoy. And thanks for my two regular reviews (: it really helps**

**Same disclaimer **

When I got to the table I gave everyone their sandwiches. When I sat down, I got a lot of stares.

"So babe who was that?" Presley asked

"Oh just some guys that I literally just met. One of them bumped into me on an accident" I said

"What are their names?" lia asked

"Aaustyn and Stevo, they're dating and they are really cute and sweet." I said

"Oh gay guys huh?" Presley said jokingly

"Oh I know what you're thinking. And it's a bummer huh" Katie said

"I love gay guys" lia said

"Me to." I said then

We all started eating and kept talking. Logan and I are still not talking. We can go on like this forever. We played spin the bottle again and I had to kiss Logan. It didn't bug me as much. We love making out with each other. No one else knew but my sister and his.

We went to go walk around and shop. After an hour or so we decided to go home. We started singing and talking and laughing. And then I fell asleep up against Kendall. James wasn't mad; he knew that I was just sleeping. He was driving after all, so he couldn't really do anything. Presley was sitting by the door so I had to fall asleep against Kendall. It doesn't bug me because I have done it before. When we got home James got out and then just dragged me closer to him, he then picked me up and carried me upstairs.

I was still asleep at this point. So he just put me in his room on his bed and left me to sleep.

An hour later Logan came in and laid down next me. "Baby" he whispered. I didn't respond he just lightly shake me and once again said "baaaaaabeeehhh" I groaned then I turned myself on my side and looked at him. "What do you want logie?" "Well James made dinner and he made your favorite. And no one wants to wake you up because they know how you are when someone wakes you up. So they sent me in here. So here I am." I just smiled and looked at him. "I miss you baby." He said. "I miss you to logie." I said back. He kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. We got up and went to the table.

"hey baby." Presley said

"hi" I said back

"how was your nap?" james asked

"it was good." I said looking at the ground and then back at everyone.

"uh kendall, do you still need help with that one thing in your room?" I asked looking at him.

"yes, I do. Thanks for reminding me" kendall said

We went back to his room. I was dying to tell him what happened even though there wasn't much.

Got into his room and we shut the door. We went into his bathroom just incase there was anyone trying to listen in at the door.

"whats up?" kendall said sitting on his tub

I jumped up on the counter and said "we kissed?"

"why does it sound like a question. Did it happen or didn't?" he asked

"it happened and it wasn't like we were making out or anything. But uh, I wanted to." I said regretting

"wow" is all he could say

"I know. But why do I feel that way?" I asked

"well maybe you should stop playing spin the bottle, so you guys don't have to make out." He said

"good idea." I said while I was getting down.

"oh and by the way. You are such a good kisser (;" I said walking out of the bathroom and back into the dining room

I didn't let Kendall say anything after I said that. So he decided to whisper it in my ear. And I just giggled. Everyone looked at us like we were nuts. But we weren't going to talk about it. With anyone else, because was not their business.

We sat around the table having homemade pizza and homemade cheesy bread. Katie didn't stay I guess she had other plans.

I sat next to Presley and Kendall. I couldn't help but be so obvious about how much they like each other. But it goes against the code. And in case you don't know what it is. #1 you cannot date your best friend's ex. #2 you cannot date your brother's best friend. And #3 you cannot go after the person that your best friend once was in love with. Well we made that up in the 7th grade, and none of us have broken it yet.

After dinner we all decided to jam out. I was sitting next to kendall on the couch. Well actually he was on the couch and I was on the arm of it. I was whispering stuff in his ear. And we were laughing about it. We were acting like a bunch of girls at the moment. But we really didn't care. I am a girl but I'm normally not like this.

I could tell that james was getting pretty jealous of it. So he came to sit on the chair that I had pushed over to the couch so I could sit on something a little more comfortable. So I started doing the same thing to james. He felt better I could tell.

Aliyah decided to sing love me love me. This was really funny for me, because I was just saying the lyrics to Kendall. Logan on the other hand decided to sing The One That Got Away. Kendall sang Cover Girl. James sang Marvin's Room. Presley sang Take Care. Carlos sang Baby. And I did Two Is Better Then One.

_"I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life and I thought hey_  
_You know, this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
_You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_  
_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_  
_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
_I think of you and everything's okay_  
_I'm finally now believing_

_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
_Maybe two is better than one_  
_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_  
_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_  
_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_But I figured out with all that's said and done_  
_Two is better than one, two is better than one"_

When I was done we decided to play decks. And I won again. then it was kings corner. I lost. But we had the bright idea to play Uno and I'm really good at that game. We played 8 times and I won all 8 rounds. So we all decided to go to bed. Me and james stayed in the living room even though we could've went back to my house. Around 1:30 am we finally went to sleep.

**A/N so what did you think? It really helps if you can tell me what you think. (: please review**


	26. Flashbacks & Guitar Dude

**A/N so should I stop on chapter 27? Like try to tie it all up? Ideas are more then welcome (: until then here's chapter 26 this is just filler with some flash backs. enjoy**

**Same disclaimer**

_**Flash back**_

"_How could you like that douche?" Logan asked  
"uh he's not a douche and I don't know how you can like that slut?" I said eating a burrito _

_It's a Saturday afternoon and we are at his house in the back yard on a blanket having a picnic. It was our favorite thing to do on a Saturday afternoon. We've been doing this since we were five years old. As we grew older and knew how to cook more, we went from PB & J's to actual sandwiches to chicken noodle soup to pasta to burritos. We never had the same thing every Saturday._

"_Nicole is not a slut." He pleaded_

"_Every girl in our school that is name Nicole is a slut. She's one of the plastics therefore a Nicole therefore a slut." I said rolling my eyes_

"_She is not" he said_

"_Uh yah she is, do you not know that she's hooked up with every single guy in our school, plus everyone in Forest Hill." I said looking at the sky and then laying back down._

"_She hasn't hooked up with me yet." He pleaded_

"_Yah, that's because you're always with me, and she's scared of me." I said smiling rather he saw it or not._

"_But baby I really like her." He said laying down using my stomach as a pillow."_

"_She does not; she's in my AP English class and sits right in front of me. She told Nicole W that she just wants to bang you and then move on. But she won't because she's scared of me. And everyone thinks we are dating." I said while I was grabbing my ipod to hit the next song_

I snapped back into reality and just smiled. "Hey baby, why are you smiling?" Lia asked

"Oh nothing, just remembering about something in the past" I said looking at Logan and smiling.

"Are you two still not talking?" Presley asked

"Nope" I said

"So tell us what you were remembering" Kendall said sitting on the couch

"It's dumb and it's nothing." I said

"But I wanna know" Carlos said moving to the floor

I can't say no to him. So I started to tell them the little story

"So it's a typical Saturday afternoon. And Logan and I are sitting on this blanket in his backyard having a picnic like we always do since we were five."

"I love this story" Logan said smiling at me

I just smiled back at him and nodded

"Anyways. We were arguing about this girl, named Nicole. She was one of the plastics and one of the Nicole's so it made her a slut, and she was promised." I said smiling at Logan

"Oh yah, Nicole S huh?" Presley said

Logan and I just nodded.

"And we were arguing about how he liked her, and how he was totally convinced that she liked him to. But I knew for a fact that she didn't, and that she just wanted him for just one thing. And she would never go up to him because we were always together and she was scared of me. Like the majority of the girls were in that school." I said just giggling and smiling.

"So did you ever date that Nicole chick?" James said

Me, lia and Presley just groaned and rolled our eyes

"First she's not a chick. She's a girl." Lia said

"Second she's totally out of my brother's league." Presley said

"And third someone started a rumor and then she stopped talking about him or even to him." I said

"Someone's defensive." Kendall said.

I just smacked him and then said "im not being defensive, it's the truth." I said

"So how did Presley become your best friend if every girl is or were scared of you?" Carlos asked

I just looked at Logan with a 'help me' face

"It took a lot of convincing and a lot of work." Logan said.

"I was totally up to being friends with her, or even being civil with her. But she wouldn't nudge." Presley said

I just nodded and smiled

"You really don't like being friends with girls huh?" James asked

"Nope. And like Logan said. It took a lot of work and a lot of convincing." I said I got up and sat on Logan lap.

"But even though she's hard headed and doesn't like being friends with girls. I eventually got her to be best friends with pres." He said smiling at me.

"Atta girl laela." Aliyah and Presley said together

I just laughed.

"So are we talking now?" Logan asked

"Mhm" I said while smiling.

I then got off of Logan and went to go sit on James lap to go cuddle with him. When I got there he was more than happy to see me. And he really wanted a kissed but he just looked at me first to see if I was in the mood to kiss. I didn't show any emotion. I looked at James and just started kissing him. He was happy with that.

"I remember the first time we officially met." Presley said

I laughed and said that "I did to. It's like it happened just yesterday. But I was skeptical at first and was kinda doing it against my will."

Logan, lia and Presley just laughed at that.

_**Flash Back** _

_I was sitting at the table in the quad waiting for Logan to come up. He had government so he would be a few minutes late coming to lunch. No big deal though because I know how his government teacher can get. This tall tanned blonde hair girl came up to me and sat down next me. I was about to say get tf away. But before I could she said._

"_Hi I'm Presley." She held out her hand waiting me to shake it. I just sat there and didn't do anything_

"_Presley?" I asked. "I don't know any Presley's sorry."_

"_Oh umm. I'm Presley Mitchell, you might know my brother Logan Mitchell?" she said_

"_Oh yah Logan. Yep I know him. He's my best friend and we have been since we were born." I said looking for him. But I still didn't see him._

"_so you must be laela Anderson then huh?"_

"_yep the one and only"_

_When I finally saw logan he was talking to Nicole S. ugh I really didn't like her. Presley then looked at what I was staring at. I guess I had my mouth open in shock or something. She turned her head and said "ugh out of all the girls in this school, why in the hell is he talking to Nicole S. or whatever one likes to call her behind her back. Nicki Hickey that likes to be Spanky." I couldn't help but laugh. That was really funny and the fact that we had something in common besides her brother._

"_you really don't like her do you?" she asked me_

_I just shook my head no_

"_well I don't like her either. And I'm surprise that you haven't gotten up to go get your man." She said shaking her head_

"_you know as tempting as that sounds, I just don't want to go up to her and slap her until she she's to kiss him or slaps him. And he is not my man, he is just my best friend." I said turning my head back to look at something else._

"_yah, well that's not what everyone in this school thinks. And I don't think that he knows it or not."_

After that I came back into reality. I was still sitting on james' lap at this point.

"So you and logan had a thing?" James asked

"Nope we're just best friends. Nothing more, right logie?" I said smiling

"That's right." Logan said

"Then why do you two get all defensive around each other?" Kendall asked

I just punched him in the arm. "Ow, lae that really hurt." He said while he was rubbing his arm.

I got off James and went into the kitchen I made floats with different flavors of pop. I brought them back in and gave everyone theirs and then just sat on the floor.

_**Flash Back**_

_It's the day of the junior formal dance. My sister and Presley were getting ready for the dance and I just sat there on the couch eating skittles and eating some teriyaki jerky while watching the Lakers vs. Mavs game. I love the Lakers and I wouldn't miss a game for anything. My phone went off. And I answered it_

"_Hello?"_

"_hey baby, I know that I said that I can't go to the dance but, Nicole E asked me so I'm going with her." He said_

"_That's fine, it's whatever, and I have a date with Odom anyways. So it doesn't matter." I said_

"_You are going on a date with a guy? Really lae? Just because I said that I couldn't go to the dance you are going on a date?" he said_

"_Um, yah it doesn't involve going to a dance with a slutty girl. And it's not even a date. I'm watching the Lakers game. You know the one that you said you were coming over to watch. But that's cool you know, its whatever. Have fun at the dance with easy sleaze." I said_

"_Oh yah, I forgot about that game. And I will be thinking about you." He said_

"_Mhm, sure you will be. So that's why you got a room at the hotel three weeks ago. And I already knew you were going with her. That's why I didn't make it a big deal. So whatever, your loss, and we are over." I said, and then I hung up the phone. _

Back to reality

"So baby, are you going to the end of the school year dance?" Carlos asked

"Umm nope, I got a date with Kobe, now that they traded Odom to the Mavs." I said

"A date?" James asked

"No not that kind of date." Logan said

"Then why did you say date?" Kendall asked

"She's going to stay here to watch the Lakers vs. Mavs game that night." Presley said

"Yah she doesn't miss a Lakers game ever." Lia said

"What if james wants to go to the dance?" Carlos asked

"Well then I'll record it, and go to the dance with him." I said

"But you should know, she's not the type to go to a school dance. I mean she loves to dance, just not at a school dance." Lia said

"Oh yah, I know she can dance" Kendall said

James, Logan & Carlos nodded their head in agreement.

"Oh really?" Presley asked

"Yah, club, fast upbeat songs. You do the math." I said

"So who are you going to the dance with Pres?" I asked looking at her then Kendall then back at her.

"I'm not going; I have a love affair to attend that day and night." She said

"Big Bang Theory marathon?" Logan asked

"You betcha." She said smiling

"So then you don't want to go to the dance with Kendall?" lia asked

"I haven't even asked her yet" Kendall said

"You were going to ask me?" Presley said

"I mean yah, it's just a dance and it's not a date." He said shyly

"The code" I and lia said

"Yah the code." Kendall said.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Logie come here!" I exclaimed _

"_Im coming, im coming" Logan said_

"_Which top?" I asked_

_I'm like topless at this point and I have to decide on which top to wear. Me and Logan are going to get ice cream and shop a lil. Even though it's just Logan, I wanna look cute just in case some guy from a different town comes. Actually I really don't care if im cute or not. But if I some manage to get a guy's number, my over the top girly girl of a sister will freak if she knew that I wasn't wearing anything cute._

"_Sassy, we're only going to the mall and get ice cream" Logan said _

_I just rolled my eyes "logie, I could meet a cute guy, who will think that we aren't dating. Well maybe." _

"_But we aren't dating." He said_

"_Well actually that's what everyone thinks" I said_

"_So we aren't?" he asked  
"ummm, I don't think so. We both agreed that we won't, because of different reasons." I said _

"_Well umm, then wear this one?" he said pointing out a strapless shirt_

"_Good choice." I said taking the top_

_Logan just sat on my bed and watched me get changed. We do this all the time, it doesn't really bug us anymore…_

"Sassers, are you coming with us?" I heard lia saying to me

"Yah. Umm wait where are we going?" I asked confused

"Sassy you need to stop day dreaming." Presley said

"Sas, we're going to the pool are you coming or not?" Logan asked

"Uh um sure." I said getting up

We all walked down stairs and I sat on a chair the rest went in the pool. I was enjoying myself until someone came up to me and said "Sassy?"

I groaned and opened my eyes. And when I sat up, I opened my eyes and saw who it was "Miles?" I said

"Well actually its guitar dude" he said smirking and he sat at the end of my chair

We reached at the same time and we hugged. "What are you doing here?" I asked

"I actually live here, I've just been on a 8 month vacation." He said laughing

"Really is that so?" I said laughing

"Yah I was a lead bass for this group. Nothing special" he said

"For 8 months?" I question

"Yah, that and Lexi got married and other stuff." He said looking at the ground and then back at me

James got out of the pool and grabbed a towel and sat in the chair next to us. "Guitar dude, what are you doing here?"

"I came back after the very long vacation" he said shyly

"So sassy, whose the lucky man in your life?" guitar dude asked

"Well you're looking at him" I said looking at James and then back to miles.

"Wait so you two know each other?" James said

"Oh yah. Me and sassers go way back." He said jokingly

Everyone got out of the pool and grabbed towels and came over to us.

"Miles?" lia said unsure if it was him

"Hey blabbers" he said jokingly

"I can't" she started to say

"Well me neither." He said

"Guitar dude" Logan said

"Hey man" miles said

We all sat around the fire and started jamming out.  
"hey sas, do you still sing?" miles asked

"oh you know it" I said smirking

After a while we decided to call it a night and go up to bed.

**A/N its long I know. Sorry. Please review it really helps. And thanks to my two reviews who do (:**


	27. Telling the truth, Break Up, Cookies

**A/N enjoy**

**Same disclaimer**

It was the morning. And I woke up from the sun shining in from the window. I'm guessing it's like 6:30 in the morning. I groaned. I got up and notice that I was not in my apartment anymore. Do I sleep walk? Or did one of the boys take me here. I remember falling asleep on my bed and I was watching Paranormal Activity. So I will wait a couple of hours for one of the boys to wake up, till then I'm going to have me some good o' bowl of cereal and some toast. I went into the kitchen and ate cereal and a piece of toast. I looked at the time on the microwave and it said 6:32 am.

I groaned I was so tired yet; my body was keeping me awake. And no thanks to the dumb sun, I'm up. I guess I could go lay back down with like Logan or James. But they might get creeped out or something. I went to in Kendall's room and went straight to his bathroom. He's a heavy sleeper so he won't wake up to running water. I brushed my teeth and then left. And it amazed me, he still didn't wake up.

I went back into the living room; I grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch. And then I wrapped it around my body and sat on the couch. I turned my ipod on; I left it here the other night. But I was smart and locked it. No one knows my password anyways so it didn't bug me. I was watching some videos on YouTube. I made sure not to laugh out loud so no one would wake up.

Three hours later, James came in and sat down on the couch next me. He wrapped his arm around me and just held me. I was kinda hoping that it was Logan. I had a lot going on and I really didn't want to tell anyone but Logan. Even though me and his sister are best friends I still don't tell her a lot of things. All I could think was what if Kendall is right, what if I really do like Logan? I can't hurt James like that. He'll never understand, will he? What if he hated me, and wanted to do with me or Logan? Ugh, this is so complicated.

We were staring at each other. And then he broke the silence and the stare. I was confused but I just sat there. He then moved the blanket to see my face more. I love his face, it's so cute and his eyes. "Why are things so awkward between you and logan?" he asked I just sat there kinda taken back by the question. I really don't know how to answer that. This is not the right time, is all I wanted to tell him. He just sat there and looked at me. He finally said "I'm sorry I shouldn't have just asked you that" I shook my head and said nervously "no its okay, I knew you would bring it up sooner or later. I was just hoping never" he just looked at me and smiled shyly. "How about we get dressed and go to the beach and I'll tell you all about it there?" I said. "Sounds good" he said

I was about to leave to go change, but he decided to come over. And since his clothes were there it didn't matter anyways. And instead of going to the beach we decided to talk in my apartment. We got in the shower together, and since I'm faster I was done before he was. I got out and went into my room and tried to figure out what I wanted to wear. My cousin has always said, if you're going to break a guy's heart you mind as well be wearing something cute while doing it.

So I decided to put on a mini skirt with leggings and a white wife beater. I brushed my hair and let it air dry. Then I took my bangs into a mini bump and put my eyeliner and mascara on. I went to go sit on the couch waiting for him to get into the living room. I couldn't sit still, I was up moving around I even started cleaning. When I get nervous I start doing stuff that I normally wouldn't do. So he finally came in the living room and I was in the kitchen making cookies. I tend to bake when im nervous. So I went to go sit on the chair that was in front of the couch so I didn't have to sit right next to him. This might get bad.

We were sitting there for a couple of minutes, none of us was speaking. I really wish that I didn't have to do this. I wish that Logan, Presley, lia or Kendall would come busting in through that door and tell him for me. But unfortunately it can't happen. I knew that whoever I was in a relationship with would ask this, and I'd have to tell them. But why now, I mean cant it wait till like oh I don't know never.

"So" he said "ha-ha yah umm" I said nervously. I'm not good at this. And because of my past with Logan, this wasn't helping either. Why couldn't I have just been stubborn and just became with friends with girls? Well then I guess I wouldn't be extremely close to Logan now would I? Blah.

"Well then" I said trying to avoid the question and the awkwardness. My phone went off and I answered it. "Look whoever this is, I'll call you back later, I'm a little busy. And yes James is with me. Oh and tell lia not to come home, she can wear some of my clothes. Just get the bag out of James' room." And then I hung up.

"Just know what I'm about to tell you, isn't the easiest thing that I've ever had to do." I said

"Okay" is all he said

"And it's totally okay if you don't want anything to do with me after I tell you this. But please do not blame it on Logan, it is not his fault no matter what you think." I said a little scared now.

"alright." He said

I sat back in the chair and sighed then I begin

"So you know that me and Logan are the best of friends and have been since we were in diapers"

He nodded his head

"Well like three days before he left to come here, we were hanging out and then we kissed and it led to other things. Things that best friends never do." I said and then I closed my eyes. This way I don't have to see his face. This is killing me more then it is him.

"Okay" he said

"And then we said I love you, and it meant way deeper then it would if I said I love you to Kendall or Carlos." Im still not looking at him

"That's why?" he asked

"Not really." I said

"Then what?" he then asked

I sat up and kept my eyes shut and said

"We really, really I mean really like each other. But we don't do anything if one of us is dating someone. We never dated anyone in high school so it wasn't that big of a deal. But then he moved here and started to date Camille and I got use to it. I knew for a fact that I couldn't say anything about it. All I could do is being happy for him no matter what. And if fate wants us together, it will bring us together on its own. And we cannot interfere with it rather we like it or not. We decided to leave everything to fate." I said

"Oh" was all he said

"So then I met you, and then the feeling for him was slowly going away. I know that it doesn't just happen overnight and it doesn't. 7 months ago I was still madly head of heels in love with that kid, but I told myself that this isn't healthy and that I need to move on. That's why I was skeptical at first dating you. I didn't want to hurt you, because I knew for a fact that it will hurt me more then it will ever hurt you." I said I started to open my eyes to look at him

"Well here's a question." He said  
"go for it." I replied

"Are you still in love with him?" he asked

"No I'm not, and now that I think about it, it was really silly for me to be that in love with my best friend" I said

He looked at me and then said "come here"

I was still a little scared so I got up and went to stand right next to him. I wasn't going to sit just in case anything happens. But he grabbed my waist and pulled me down to sit on his lap. He looked at me and I looked at him. He then said "Laela LeAna May Anderson I love you" I smiled at him and said "James Matthew Jordan Diamond I love you more" he just kissed me. "Hey after I finish the last batch of cookies do you wanna go back to your place?" "Sure, but tonight me and you are going to have time alone." "Okay" I said smiling

I got up and went to get the last batch of cookies from the oven and put them all into a container. I grabbed the container of cookies and went back into the living room. James stood up and we made our way to the door. When I opened it Camille was standing there in tears. "Uh James, why don't you go back to your place and I'll stay here and talk to Camille." I said shoving James out the door and bringing Camille in. James left and when she came in I shut the door.

She went to go sit on the couch and I sat next to her.

"So Cami, what's going on?" I asked

"Logan broke up with me." She said sobbing  
"why? That doesn't make sense."

"He said that he wants a normal girl, who isn't always in character and will carry a conversation with him."

"Well I understand where he's coming from. I mean you're always in character and all you want to talk about is acting and movies." I said

"I want him back; I mean I actually love him. And I mean in love with him."

"Well you're going to have to tone it down with the characters."

"That's true."

"And you have to get to know him. He is the most interesting person that I have ever met. And he is very fun to be around. But if you don't know anything about him, then I don't think you are in love with him." I said rubbing her back

She stopped crying and looked at me and said "I understand where you're coming from. How do I get him back?"

"Leave that to me, in the mean time you will have to stay away from being in "character" all the time and try as hard as you can not to bring up movies and TV shows every two seconds." I said getting up

"Would you like to come to the boys' apartment and jam out with us? Just sit next to me and everything will be fine." I said opening the door

She got up and came with me.

When we got to the apartment we walked in

"Ooo cookies" Kendall and Carlos said

"Hmm it's Laes' world famous chocolate chip cookie dough cookies, with extra dough." Presley said

"She only makes them when she's nervous" lia said

"And hasn't been nervous since she first met James 7 months ago." Logan said

"Could it be that there was almost heartbreak?" Presley asked

"No it can't be a heart break if she's smiling at James and looking at him like that." Lia pointed out

"Guys it's just cookies, be glad that I even made any" I said moving to put the container on the table

"DO NOT TOUCH BABYS COOKIES." Presley yelled

"Not until she says that it's okay to take on or." Lia said

"Or she tells us why she was so nervous." Logan said

I just smiled and made my way to the huge bean bag chair that I had bought Kendall for his birthday. Camille came with me and sat on the same bean bag. I think that James and Logan were getting jealous.

"So baby, the cookies?" Carlos said

"Yah Car go for it." I said

"Are you sure?" Logan asked

"Yah go for it." I said once again

"Wait carlos this might be a trick." Lia said

"Carlos goes ahead and grabs a cookie and enjoy it." I said

"She's never this nice and offers a cookie without spilling." Lia said

Carlos took the chance and grabbed a cookie and started to eat it. I didn't say anything and they were shock.

"Maybe it was a test for us three" Presley said

**A/N I went over 2,000 words so I'll continue it in the next chapter. Please review and give me you honest opinion.**


	28. Truth, Back together, Cupid, Baby Bro

**A/N so yah enjoy**

**Disclaimer: is the same as always**

"Oh would you three quit freaking out so much." I said

"Kendall, Cami, & James you three are more then welcome to have cookies." I said

So those three grabbed cookies and started to eat them.

"Lia and Presley go ahead and eat them; you've been sitting there drooling over them." I said moitioning them to eat the cookies.

So they grabbed the cookies and ate them.

They then figured out that this was not about them and it had to do with whatever I said to James. I never apologize and for me to bake is really rare. The only person who didn't have a cookie was Logan and I knew why. Lia and Presley dropped it after they realize that I was going to either stall or yell at him or butter up to him. Either way they dropped it.

"Logiebear, I love you." I said

"Sassy baby I love you to." Logan replied

"Oh no she did something" lia singsong

"She never has that look on her face unless she did something or said something that she shouldn't have." Presley commented

"Sassers what did you do?" Logan questioned

"I didn't do anything." I said not making eye contact with him

"Sas, what did you say." Logan said

"I love you oh so very much" I said

"Quit stalling and tell me what you said" Logan said now getting annoyed

"Oh umm you know, nothing… have I told you how much I love you lately?" I know how to stall and push his buttons

"LAELA LEANA MAY ANDERSON! What did you say and tell me the truth!" he yelled

"So we shouldn't be here" lia said

"Yah, they are going to be at war. And as long as she keeps stalling and pushing his buttons, they are going to yell back and forth and she's going to try to act all innocent." Presley said

"ALIYAH, PRESLEY, CAMILLE, JAMES, KENDALL AND CARLOS. GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I said yelling at them

"I suggest that we all leave right now, before it gets ugly." Lia said

"NOW." Logan and I both said

"I've never seen Logan get so mad, and he never gets mad at baby." Carlos said

"Carlos I love you, but you need to go!" I said almost yelling at him

It was weird because I never yell at Carlos.

"If you all want to live I suggest we leave now." Lia said trying to get them out.

I stood up and so did Logan

"OUT NOW!" we screamed

After that they all left and I heard Kendall say "are they going to be okay?"

"Yes they will be." Lia and Presley said together.

We were standing there facing each other. Neither of us was moving or speaking. I hate this, but I knew it was going to happen because I can't hide anything from him. You think his sister can read me like an open book? He knows exactly what I'm feeling and trying to avoid to tell him. He can read me inside and out. It was scary but that's the truth.

"So spill your little guts!" he almost yelled

"Well so umm, I ripped your favorite white shirt." I said.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" he said angrily

"So you want to know the truth?" I asked

"No Laela, I want you to lie to my face." He said sarcastically

"Well james asked why it was so awkward between us." I said going to sit back down on the bean bag

"And?" he said

"And I told him what happened." I said

"Why?" he asked

"Because he deserved to know." I replied

"Lae we promised each other that we will never tell anyone besides your sister and mine." He pleaded

I went to the door and opened it and they were all standing there.

"GO AWAY NOW!" I yelled

And then they all ran down the hall and went to where ever they were heading.

I shut the door and went back to the couch and sat down

"In my defense he is my boyfriend of SEVEN months. And we will NEVER happen, you said so yourself!" I said defensively

He sighed and sat on the couch next to me

We were both calmed down and then I looked at him and said "why did you break up with Camille?"

"Because she is always in character and I don't want a girl with a million personalities." He said

"Do you even want to get back into the relationship with her?" I asked

"Yes, but not if she can't be her normal self and not talk about movies and acting all the time" he said

"Well she already promised that she wouldn't talk about it all the time and she'll go back to her normal self. And she said that she will do everything she can to get to know the real you." I said not looking at him

"I'm not going to tell her our thing. Not EVERYONE needs to know our past." He said pulling me closer

"You don't have to logie" I said snuggling up against him

He took his hand and lifted my chin and then started to kiss me, and I kissed him back. We were making out for a good five minutes. And then Aliyah walked in and cleared her throat. We broke away and just looked at her.

"You're lucky that im the only one who came in. and it wasn't oh I don't James. He would've been heart broken." She said

We just sat there looking at her. And then we got up and I called James and told him that they can all come back up if they wanted to.

"Ali you cannot say a single word to a single soul." I said

"I promise on papi's grave that I won't tell anyone anything." She said

The rest of them came into the room and spread out around the living room

"Who's hungry?" Logan asked

"I am" I said

"Anyone else?" Logan asked

They all nodded their heads in agreement. I got up and went to the kitchen and took out the pizza that was in the fridge. I put it in the oven and an hour later went by and we had pizza. I took my plate back into the kitchen to get ranch and put it on the side of the piece of pizza. When I came back and sat down between Logan and Pres. Everyone but them said ewwwwwww! I just chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Baby, share your ranch with me." Logan said. I let him have some and he double dips. "EW! You really took some ranch from baby even though she double dips." Camille said "yep" Logan said

After we had the pizza and ate both of them we decided to jam out. Two hours went by and I was getting extremely bored and annoyed. Why was I annoyed, I'll you why. I'm throwing up once again this is so stupid! I looked over at Kendall and he was practically drooling over Presley and I knew she like him to, so I took matters into my own hands. "Kendall, do you wanna be Presley's boyfriend?" I asked and the others just laughed at it. It was a shock to both Kendall and Presley; they didn't see that one coming. "So do you?" I asked. "Yah kendall do you?" Presley asked. "yes." Kendall said. Your welcome was all that I said. They should call me cupid I said in my mind. I got Carlos and lia together and now I got Presley and Kendall together. I'm good at this. Camille and Logan were back together already so I didn't need to do anything there.

There was a knock on the door and I said I'll get it. I went to open it and I couldn't believe who was standing there.

"BABAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Ethan said

"BOOBOOOOOOOOOO!" I said

I took his suitcase and just threw it to the side, and then I let Ethan in.

"BooBoo!" lia and Presley said

"Hey lia and Pres" he replied to them

"Mini me" Logan said

"Logan!" Ethan said to him

I wasn't letting go of Ethan, I missed him so much. He is my baby brother after all. The scary thing is that he looked a lot like Logan. I pulled him to beanbag and made him sit next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"To come see my favorite twins duh." He said laughing

"So booboo, this is Camille, James, Carlos and Kendall." Lia said

"Nice to meet you" they said

"Oh and his name is Ethan" Presley said

"so baby, you look cute, are we going on a date?" ethan said jokingly

"I would love to go on a date with my baby but I didn't know you were showing up. and sadly this is for my other baby." I said giggling.

After a while we decided to call it a night.

**A/N what did you think? Next one will have the two dates she goes on. Please review and tell me what you really think.**


	29. A Purposal & He left

**A/N so this isn't going to have the two dates like I said it would in the last chapter. I'm jumping it to the 10 month anniversary. Ethan went home two weeks after he got there. I'm not getting a lot of reviews so I'm going to tie it up on this chapter. There might be a sequel but I'm not really sure. Go check out my other story New Girl. Tell me if there should be a squeal, I might have to have one simply by the way it's going to end. With that said and done enjoy chapter 29 **

**Bold is me talking and underline is James talking**

**Same Disclaimer**

3 months later.

I woke up and got dressed. I put on some jean capris and a dark blue tank top. I left my hair alone and down, which meant that I was going to move my bangs a lot. I do that when I'm nervous or do it out of habit. I then made my way into my kitchen and pour a bowl of cereal. After I ate that I sat on my couch, turned on the TV and then I flipped through channels. I finally settled on a music channel and just sat there thinking.

I might move back to Texas or to some town in Los Angelos. Things between me and James haven't been going to well. Today is our ten month anniversary but I really doubt that anything will happen. I caught him cheating on me with the new girl Breanna. He tried apologizing numerous times, but I just simply said if you were truly sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place, and you're only sorry for the fact that you got caught. Logan has always been there for me but he was too caught up with his own life. I don't blame him though. It's not his fault and he probably won't always be there for me.

Aliyah and Carlos are still going strong believe it or not they have been together for 8 months now. I'm really happy for them, and I hang out with him as much as I can handle being the third wheel. I know you're probably thinking poor Laela, but it's nothing to feel sorry about. I knew what I was getting myself into from the start. I just wished that I would've listen to my heart and told him no or broke it off four months ago. What can I say I'm still sort of somewhat in love with Logan? James' stuff is no longer in my apartment. I threw them out when I caught him cheating on me with the same girl twice. After he promised that he wasn't like that and it wasn't him. Kendall and Presley are together still going strong for 7 months. They did a lot of double dating with Aliyah and Carlos. Anyways

*knock knock* is what I heard on my door

"It's open" I said not thinking about it and I was glued to a blank piece of paper

James walked in and sat next to me. I was still staring at the paper thinking of what I could write on it. The only reason why I notice who was sitting next to me was because he kissed me on the head and pulled me next to him. I just looked up kissed him on chin and then scooted closer to him. I still loved him no matter what, I mean how can you go from being strongly in love with someone for 10 months and then throw all away because someone cheated. Maybe I'm just stupid but I really don't know.

"Baby I miss you" 

"**I miss you to"**

I still love you

**I know and I love you to**

So we are still in a relationship no surprise right. Like I said I'm not going to throw it all away because he cheated twice two months ago. You can call me stupid all you want but it is what it is. I have put up every ounce of fight for our relationship and he did to equally

**Happy 10 month anniversary and I don't have anything for you. I'm sorry. I just think that you would come here and I didn't think that we would be still together today**

Happy 10 month anniversary baby. And I know that what I did was wrong and I'm completely sorry no matter what you say about it. I love you with my whole heart and no one else. I was really stupid when I cheated on you twice with the new girl. I know that nothing can fix it. But like you said yourself that it's in the past and all we can do is move on.

For once I am speechless. James then stood up and told me to stand up so I did. He took me over by the window and moved the blinds and told me to look at the window and got down on one knee. After I read it and looked down at him he was holding a black box and it was open there was a ring in it.

"Laela LeAna May Anderson, I love you with all my heart and I know that we are both only 19 but will you marry me?" James asked

I was crying and I pulled him up and said yes I will marry you. We went over to my couch and just sat there. I really liked the ring it was really pretty. I sure hope that he didn't spend too much on it. That would make me feel really bad. He kissed me and I kissed him back. All I could do now was stare at the ring that is now sitting on my ring finger.

"Let's go show it off" I said when I got up and headed for the door.

He agreed and we walked out of my apartment and down to his. We went into the house and lia came up to me.

"Let me see it!" she exclaimed

I showed it to her and she smiled really big.

"When the date" she asked sitting down

I just shrugged my shoulders and said slow down

Kendall and Carlos looked at it and said cool. Them being guys, they didn't get too excited over it like a girl would.

Presley came out of her room and ran to me when she saw me. James was already sitting down so he didn't get attack like me.

"OH MY GOSH! That is so pretty and so cute congrats baby! She hugged me again and then went to sit down.

Logan wasn't there he was off doing something by himself. He came back after 30 minutes with bags of food. I got up and took the bags out his hands and putting them on the counter. I was realizing what I was doing until he dropped the trash bags box and his gater aid bottle. When I came back into the living room he stopped me and looked at my left hand and just stood there with his mouth open.

"You're engaged?" he asked

I just nodded my head scared to even say anything. He dropped my hand and yelled THE FUCK? And then just stormed to his room. He came back out 10 minutes later with my gym bag and he had clothes packed. I just stood there not knowing what to do or say. He grabbed his phone and his car keys went out the door and slammed it shut. He left and he wasn't coming back until he calms down. I know my Logiebear and this had hurt him more than anything and then it hurt me seeing him devastated.

Oh god what did I just do to my best friend. I can't believe I just hurt him. I never wanted not in a million years. I did everything in my power to do the right thing so he wouldn't be disappointed in me. I fell to the ground and just bawled my eyes out. I think I just lost my best friend and the one person that was always there for me no matter what. Possibly the only person that I loved more than life itself.

**A/N so what did you think? Depressing huh. I thought so. I almost cried and I'm the one who wrote this. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
